Queen Kobra
by RyokoMist
Summary: To save Batmans life Max tells a dinospliced Zander she'll rule Kobra by his side if he'll spare the Bat once. But now her best friend becomes her worst enemy. Can Terry save Max - or will a fatal misunderstanding shatter the friendship forever? Terry/Max
1. Chapter 1

_note from author: hey everyone. Here is the first chapter to my new Batman Beyond fanfic. Now this is short, because in truth, its' just the preface - but u cant tell fanfiction that lol ^_^. this chapter will leave you really confused as to what happened. but dont worry, in chapter two i will start everything from the beginning so you can understand how we got here! lol, anyways, please review. and those of you who don't know, please check out my other BB fanfic: **Batman Beyond: The Hunted**, my justice league one shot: **Ace's Dark Knight**, and my Naruto: **The Darkness of Sakura**. also, be looking out for my upcoming Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin and Winx Club fics! (i know right multi tasker!)_

_**Queen Kobra**_

**Preface**

She was angry…furious as hell that he would dare come and try to save her. As if she needed to be saved from the likes of him! Didn't the stupid Bat know what would happen now? Obviously not – or if he did, her once best friend was in denial, trying to resist the idea of her becoming what he feared the most. His ignorance would get him destroyed. It was over…everything that once existed in life was now changed and altered and there was nothing he or anyone else could do to fix it.

Batman stands before Zander with a bataraang in hand, prepared for the fight he knew was coming. What he didn't foresee however was who the _real_ enemy was. He never would have imagined this and that was what made everything so desperately terrible. "Give it up Zander," Batman demands.

Zander, his accent flowing smoothly through the air, folds his arms across his chest observing the vigilante hero with a look of pure annoyance. He was growing beyond tired of the Batman's interference with Kobra affairs. "We will never stop. No matter what you do Batman, Kobra will always rise to strike again – our venom twice as deadly."

"I could care less about you and your sense of power. I came for the girl."

Zander smirks. "My queen? What makes you think you'll have her? Have you forgotten the agreement she and I made?"

The teenaged Dark Knight snorts angrily. He could hear the unsure disagreement to Zander's words by Bruce through the comlink. Wayne also hoped with a heavy heart that the promise had no true depth and purpose. "Your queen?" Batman repeats with disgust. "She's not your anything. Max is leaving with me!"

And in that moment a smooth voice resounds from his left, contradicting, "I'm not going anywhere." Batman pivots to find Max standing there slightly between him and Zander. He gasps at her appearance, her pink hair glowing brightly, her brown skin perfect and beautiful. The smile on her lips nearly makes the hero double over. For a moment Terry, the teen inside the suit, remembers how happy that smile was; he could see the caring in her eyes. Oh how he missed her! For so many months he kept Max's lovely face in his mind, forever preserving the memory in hopes to never forget her – as if he ever could. She was his best friend. The impact that Maxine had on his life was beyond noticeable, and to have her taken from him like she was…it tore his heart to pieces.

Yet, after looking at her longer it strikes McGinnis that she was different. She wasn't his Max…not anymore. Her nails were long and sharp, and like many Kobra operatives she also had fangs in her mouth. And her attire was different, sexy, but not Max: a cream crop top fit tightly to her chest – a golden Egyptian styled collar clung to her neck and shoulders. Max's toned stomach looked all together delicious, the faded abs adding a detail to her figure that was mesmerizing. On the girl's legs she wore a pair of cream pants with golden flat boots that came up above the knees. Something green was wrapped around Max's arm over a gold bracelet. At first, Terry isn't sure what it is…until it moves, slithering down her arm unto Max's upraised hand. It raises its head, and from the back spreads the all too distinctive hood. Batman cringes at the Cobra as it hisses threateningly at him. Max caresses the snakes head delicately with her finger while she stares at Batman strangely, as if in deceptive coy, her smirk filled with such…evil.

But out of everything about Max that had changed, what Terry notices the most was her eyes: cold and heartless. Whatever Kobra had done to her, he didn't like it. "What the hell are you talking about Max?" Batman asks once he notices the seriousness in her voice. "What reasons could you have for staying?"

"I have two, now that you mention it: 1. To keep the people I care about safe. Kobra likes me so well they'll do anything to make me stay."

"Oh yeah," Batman says sarcastically.

"Two," Max continues, ignoring his remark, "the people here treat me good. I'm loved by these people better than by anyone else out _there_. They don't use me for their own selfish reasons," she adds with a cold underlining message to her once best friend.

Catching this, Batman frowns. This made no sense to him. Why was she saying these things? "Your friends care about you…your family –"

"My family?" Max asks with a burning animosity. "The fools who pretend to care? No…Kobra is my family now."

Terry tenses. He could tell that she meant every word and this is what disturbed him the most. They must have brainwashed her – that had to be the answer. Max had tried for so long to be the hero, to fight alongside Batman and help the weak the best she could. There was no way she could have fallen to the dark side…could it? Batman gulps, noticing the Kobra operatives filing into the room with their weapons ready. Zander leaves from his chair and strolls to Max's side. He brushes his fingertips along her neck and Max lets out a sigh of satisfaction.

"I saved you once…I can't – won't do it again. Besides, I _like_ being bad," she pulls out a gun and points it at the vigilante, the cobra hisses in her hands, swaying its head back and forth, "it's so shway, and the power…ah, I have never been so powerful." Max smiles softly, "Bye-bye Batman."

"Max," McGinnis cautions, raising his hands. He didn't want to fight her, it just wouldn't be right. Bruce yells for Terry to scat – sensing that Max was willing to pull the trigger.

The African beauty narrows her eyes angrily. "It's Queen…Queen Kobra." She pulls the trigger and the gun fires…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_okayzies, here u go. now, im not one to beg for reviews, but as i always say, they sure will make my world go round! lol ^/./^_


	2. Ch2 The Sacrifice

_Note from Author: hey everybody, RyokoMist here. Now I know that chapter one kinda left ya on pins and needles so I tried to update asap. unfortunately i am sick with a cold, so who knows wen the thrid ch. will b up, but until then, enjoy this! lol also, those of you who have joined my facebook group: **RyokoMist: Fanfiction Author **be lookn out for updates on my other stories! And be prepared, cuz the last chapter for "the Hunted" is coming soon :( I'll let u guys know more soon. anyways, until next time, here ya go...ANNNNNNNNND PLEASE REVIEW! tanx u _

_**The Sacrifice**_

The black figure flies across the room of the ship, crashing into the large computer screen with a loud yell of pain. The red flames dance around the control room, licking the air and raising the temperature high enough for the enemy to thrive. Zander, now resembling a Tyrannosaurus Rex, takes a step towards Batman with a growl of pleasure rumbling through his scaly chest at the hero's impending defeat. He was angry that the modern Caped Crusader had ruined all of his plans: everything that the young leader had been born – created – to do was now destroyed, burning in the flames. With all his work gone, Zander was struggling with the idea of who he really was. What was his purpose now? And now he was a monster – trapped in this wretched form! There was only one thing left to ease his anger; he stands over his enemy's body ready to make the final attack while Batman lay there badly wounded.

A brown beauty with neon pink, cropped, pixie cut hair leans edgily against the inside of the escape pod, her long leg bouncing up and down rapidly in agitation. Where was he? There was no way that she would wait inside the broom closet, Terry should've known that well enough be now. It was always the same routine: Batman needs her help, she offers it – something ridiculous winds up happening, and then she's forced to stay hiding in some little storage room for her own "safety". Please! She had grown up on the streets, lived a hard life – realizing that all there was in this world was violence…if you wanted to get anywhere, if you wanted to survive, fighting was the way to go. Max could handle herself in that category very well; she didn't need some pumped up teenage boy in a super-powered robotic suit trying to tell her how to stay safe. The girl managed to live on her own long enough – the only difference here was that there were super crazy, maniacal blockheads in the equation. It was as she had once told Zander: They were crazy, all of them – certifiable in need of medication…yeah, that pretty much summed Kobra up to a tee.

But something was wrong – it had to be in order for her best friend and also full time superhero to not have come and find her by this point. The ship was going down and fast, she knew this all too well, but there was no sign of Batman anywhere. "You are such a dreg, McGinnis," Max murmurs to herself, her eyes shifting about nervously. And he acted as if _she_ was the twip! After a few more moments pass by, Max can finally not wait any longer. "Slaggit!" she exclaims under her breath as she steps out the escape pod and over Dr. Childes unconscious body with a pleasurable smirk on her face, and runs down the hall for the control room, the last possible place on the damn planet where her best friend and forcible "fiancé" should be. Max dodges the flaming debris that laid sprawled upon the metallic floor, running as quickly as possible towards her destination. After a few corners and burning fires later, she arrives to the door and bangs against it with vigor – annoyed that it was caught and jammed to the inner mechanisms.

At first Max steps back from the door and pivots her hips to the right, pondering on how she could get in. But after the sound of a roar followed by an agonized scream confirms her suspicions that they were inside, she grabs a piece of metallic bar and slams into a crack in the door, using force to pry it open slowly. Her muscles strain and tense against the laborious movement, causing the African American beauty to relish her human weakness briefly. With one final tug the door flies open and Gibson gasps at the sight before her – Batman in Zander's grasp, his talon like claws just inches from the Dark Knight's chest. Max can feel her body grow suddenly numb in sheer terror. Her best friend was just moments from death and she felt completely helpless. What could she do against a dino-man-thing? But she couldn't let him die. Max rummages through her mind trying to think of ways to save Terry from Zander, the leader of a highly deadly terrorist organization; Zander the boy who kidnapped her from her home; Zander the teen that wished to make her his wife…Max pauses then…but, could she risk her freedom? The _limited_ freedom her mind casually granted itself when she wasn't so focused on Terry?…Terry, her best friend, and also the one person who could faintly understand her – and that was a hundred times better than anyone else! Terry, the boy who she had feelings for since before she even discovered his secret. Could she really sacrifice her already miserable life to keep the boy she liked, no – she was pretty positive it was stronger than that - , the boy she loved alive and away from his obviously coming death? A small price to be paid; but a tormenting decision even still…one that didn't need much thought regardless, at least in Max's mind.

Zander growls to the bat within his claws, "You! You've destroyed everything!"

Batman sasses despite his current situation, "Yeah. Did a great job didn't I?" His voice catches as Zander's grip intensifies.

"You worthless bat! I'll kill you!" His talon begins to slowly insert itself within Batman's chest, passing through the suit with little difficulty.

The sound of his agonized scream jolts through Max with great pain, causing her eyes to water heavily. Terry was getting hurt – no killed – and it was hurting _her_ more than anything else. There was no ailing like this…nothing could ever compare. For so long she battled against the feelings she had for McGinnis. Her conscious mind, due to the troubles and heartache that the girl had suffered from her past, told her to be revolted at the idea of loving someone especially her best friend. Yet the other part of her longed for the desire to have someone to care…somebody to see inside of Max, pass all her inner turmoils and fronts of normalcy…somebody who could wash all of that away. And the moments that Max shared with Terry did just that. She cherished them, and always would – ignoring the realization of his love for Dana…and that she never did or would have a chance with him. The more she through about it the more she ached, so to the point that Max had considered leaving Gotham so as not to have to deal with her emotions…and maybe by doing _this_ it would make things simpler. The tough brainiac now had the perfect excuse to leave. And she would take it if it meant keeping Terry from getting destroyed. "Stop it!" her voice screams out pleadingly.

Zander pulls out his long claw and both boys (or more so, one boy and a dinosaur) face the direction of the yell. "Max?" they both question in unison with disbelief.

Maxine balls her fist and approaches them swiftly. This had to be done, her mind tried to convince. For everyone. She wouldn't be missed; Batman could find an easy replacement in no time. She inhales sharply once reaching the dino-king. "Please Zander, stop."

Zander's expression softens at Max's pleading stare. He wouldn't hurt her – never her. He extends a finger and gently caresses the brown colored teen's cheek with a delicate care, careful not to rip her face off with his razor sharp weapons. He speaks gently, "I must do this Max."

She shakes her head in dispute. "No you don't."

"Why?" Zander asks suspiciously. From her countenance he could tell that Gibson was planning something. "Why shouldn't I kill Batman?"

Max looks down and takes a deep breath. Her eyes shoot for Batman with a sorrowful gaze. Batman returns this with a confused expression. Just what was she doing? Max holds herself protectively and narrows her eyes in great sadness as she observes her best friend in his pitiful state. Seeing him like this did nothing but push her plan even further – seeing as this was her fault in the first place. Max faces Zander and answers seriously, "Because I wish it."

The T-Rex spliced teen drops Batman and grabs her arm expectantly, his voice rising in excited pitch. "What do you mean?"

Gibson leans her body into Zander's arms and looks deep into his ancient yellow eyes. "I'll do it. I'll rule by your side as Queen of Kobra – if you promise not to kill him."

Batman defies angrily as he reaches for her calve weakly, "No. You can't do that."

"It's my decision."

Zander agrees with the Bat, "I can't accept that either. Batman is the only real threat that stands between Kobra and world domination. Especially after all the trouble he's caused, destroying him just seems so right!" Zander takes an aggressive step for the wounded crusader, but he stops abruptly in shock as Max flings herself over the Dark Knight's body, clinging onto him for dear life with an angry expression directed towards the Kobra leader. "Forget it dino-boy!"

Zander lets out a low rumble. "I have to do this…for Kobra, for our love."

She points an accusing finger at him. "If you love me so much, then please! Batman was just trying to save me, can't you let it go this once?"

Zander looks out the main window noticing the ship coming closer to crashing. He knew Max wouldn't budge on this subject. The lovely teen was too stubborn and that was one of the things that he loved about her. Zander shakes his head wearily and quickly assess Max and Batman: she held him so tight…and he couldn't help but notice the future Batman holding her in response; both with an expression that revealed how keen they were keep the other alive. Just why was she so set on keeping the vigilante alive? Didn't she know what would happen when she joined him? Zander sighs and states to the girl he desired, "Very well. But just this once."

Max gives an exhale of relief. "Thank you Zander." She leans back quickly however as the dinosaur grabs her arm.

"You have to realize Max," he says sternly, "once you become our queen: if ever you run into Batman again you must _destroy_ him!" He narrows his brows on the emphasis.

Max pauses then. Destroy him? As difficult as it sounded she was willing to agree. Max would rather have her best friend survive later than die now. And she would rather be the one to kill him if need be. How strange a thought! She was fighting to keep him breathing – and yet she was more than happy to be the one to destroy him! What had happened to her? Was she that angry with Terry? "I understand," she responds evenly. Zander nods his head in acceptance of her conditions, preparing to rush her to the escape pod. But Max pulls back and explains, "I'm leaving everyone I care about behind. I want them to understand." Max kneels down besides Batman and places a reassuring hand on his face. She cringes at the look of betrayal that he was giving her. Without words, he was telling her that she was stupid. Max bites her lip and responds to his gaze, "Look, I'm sorry."

"You're being an idiot! Think about what you're doing. You'll be a criminal – an enemy to everyone you care about. Think about your friends Max," he adds with an oppressing tone.

Maxine catches the sound of his voice and lowers her brows. Here he was, trying to control her...again! Her hand drops from his cheek as she rises slowly to her feet, the white skirt flowing around the girl's legs easily, the split rising and caressing her brown skin. "I am," she answers with a heavy annoyance – one that made Terry feel a sensation of blatant disloyalty and treachery towards him. "I'm doing this to save my friends – to save you…though you obviously don't care about that, do you? Just like everything else."

"I," Batman counters defensively, "never asked for you help."

And within that moment, something within Gibson clicks; changes rapidly without much thought. She was fed up…pissed. She tenses her jaw and leans forward, bending her upper body down, towards the Batman. Smoothly, Max places her lips at the side of his ear where she knew even Bruce could hear clearly and hisses through her teeth, "_Liar_." Bruce, from the comfort of the Batcave interlocks his fingers within one another and places the hands in front of his mouth. Terry takes a low gasp as he feels a chill begin to form its way up his spine. Max pulls back from her "best friend" and responds aloud to his former accusation, "Just as I never asked for yours." With a hand on her hip, Maxine adds coldly before departing to join Zander, "What a change." She can see the hero's body shiver suddenly at how it seemed to like as if the girl had suddenly become tangible – not in the sense of being able to understand her; tangible in the sense of there being nothing for him to _see_ – as if she had nothing to preserve her, to make her visible to his eyes. He supposed that really didn't make much sense, not the way it played out in his head at least. But Max was different – she had become something else; all the barriers that kept her pure and good were now gone…but that couldn't be possible…not _his_ Max. Zander extends his hand and pulls Max into his scaly arms, dashing from the control room for the pods. Swiftly Batman makes a speedy escape as well through an opening in the metal plating of the vessel.

Once inside the escape pod Max collapses onto the seat and buries her face into her soft palms as the dino-spliced Kobra leader activates the controls. The thrusters ignite fiercely; the pod takes off from its holding bay with excessive force into the night sky, leaving behind the main ship as it crashes into the mountain side, and whizzes through to a destination that Max was not aware of. Max looks up from her hands and stares at Zander; dinosaur exterior and all…what had she done?

The ruler of Kobra notices her look of both intrigue and fear and he could not blame her for feeling that way: he was a monster, a living breathing fossil. "Do not fear Maxine," Zander says gently…or as gently as his growling voice could resound. "I will not remain this way for much longer. My men, our men, will cure me."

Max lowers her eyes. "Our men," she whispers in a repeated awe.

"That's right," Zander coaxes. "You have all the power over Kobra, only I will be greater." The African beauty remains silent, not too sure what to do next. Zander continues, "You are a Queen, Max; as you were always meant to be. Embrace this truth my love."

The pink, pixie haired teen contemplates: she had come up with this idea but hadn't really thought about what would happen as a result to this. Maxine was leaving everyone she cared about behind: her friends, her old life, Terry…she pauses then. Perhaps it was better to walk away from him – her conflicting emotions were driving the girl crazy; and for some reason Max was happy to finally have freedom from Batman – always angry at her, always making demands, never appreciating all the things she did! For reasons unknown to Max she became angry with the Dark Knight, resentful and vengeful it seemed. The good memories that the two shared flowed into her mind, making her want to shed tears. But then like a festering disease she remembers all the anger and fights…she remembers feeling used and uncared for by not only the others but Terry as well…she remembers Dana. A pain shoots across her chest and Max clutches there, her nails starting to dig into the brown flesh. Zander tilts his head and reaches a claw out to her. Max's eyes narrow at first with this gesture but then she sees something: through the leader's reinforced exterior the girl could see the worry, the _compassion_. And it appears to her that perhaps what she needed all along was to leave Batman and Terry behind forever…she needed change, a new life. Her mind battles against this thought; one side commanding for justice and doing the right thing…while the other urged and begged to embrace all that she going into.

Absentmindedly, Max extends her palm towards Zander's. But then she pulls back and looks away from his face. Zander frowns momentarily. He knew that she was struggling with giving her all to Kobra, to him. But he also could sense her anger and pain at the world, knowing that at some point Max would fall into Kobra's coils…willingly.

*****The Batmobile pulls onto the landing platform shakily before landing with a heavy thud. The roof opens and Terry falls out, crashing onto the hard ground with a yell. His broken ribs from before were worse, thanks to the newest injuries he had sustained tonight. Bruce hobbles on his cane quickly to his young replacement's side. He tells the teen to hang on, that everything was going to be okay. But Terry doesn't seem to pay much attention to this, nor Ace hovering over the young master whining. The only thing McGinnis can think about is Max and the predicament that she had placed herself into…and the strange words and look she had given him. He didn't know what it meant, or rather he didn't want to accept what it meant. All Terry wanted to do was live: live so that he could save her; and fight the voice in his head arguing that she wouldn't want to be saved.

*****Some twenty minutes later the escape pod comes to an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham. The roof of the building opens within itself slowly, allowing the pod to land on a small deck like elevator. The elevator begins to go down, past the main floors all the way to a facility underground. Zander rises and so does Max, her body shaking with excitement or fear; she isn't sure which.

Finally the elevator stops, and the door of the pod opens. She sees a room, very much like the control center on the ship, and it is filled with hundreds of Kobra operatives. This was it: the main Kobra facility, where the majority of the servants and heads stayed…where all the planning took place. The eyes stare at Zander in exultation and then at Max in an unsure confusion. Max takes a deep breath and narrows her brows, making her gaze as intimidating as possible. Zander smirks at this, glad that she had realized that power and fear ran this life. The spliced ruler speaks loudly, demanding the attention of everyone there: "I give you your queen: Queen Max. She is mine, and you _will_ obey and respect her!"

The inhabitants merely bow and chant: "Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra!"

Zander wraps his arm around Max, who looks around with a sense of building power and dignity. Yes. This what she needed. A new life; a new future (a dark one perhaps, and one that would be difficult to accept. But if it meant keeping the ones she loved safe then it was a beautiful price to pay). Max inhales slowly and tenses her shoulders: _Alright_, she thinks to herself, _bring me to life_. "Hail Kobra," her voice whispers breathily.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Ch3 All Falls Down pt1

_**note from author:** Hey everybody! Thanks for being so patient with me on this next chapter! AND THANKS EVERYBODY FOR YOUR REVIEWS TO THE LAST CHAPTER TO MY OTHER TERRY/MAX FIC "BATMAN BEYOND: THE HUNTED"! woooo! But dnt worry, that sequel should be here about a month or two. anyway, here is part one of two to All Falls Down of this fic sooooooooooo...lol PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY EVERYBODY! the more reviews the greater the chance i won't shut this fic down. okay: shout out to my "Heart of an Amazon" Max community staff member shejams ^_^ dnt worry, im not being lazy. Silverquickstar - thanks so much for being a dedicated reader; ur reviews and kind words always help a sistah out! ^o^ lol shout out to my BESTIE LIBRADIVA83! we back baby! lol (i got a surprise for you in this chapter - i hope you like it) ok, now imma shut up and let u guys read ^/./^_

_**All Falls Down**_

_part one_

Chelsea runs down the hall quickly for the school main doors. She breaks through them, pushing fellow leaving students out of her way with excessive force in her rush, and practically leaps off the steps. Her blue eyes shift back and forth searching for, "DANA!"

The Asian teen immediately turns to face her quickly approaching best friend. "Chelsea?" she asks as she automatically moves a strand of hair back behind her ear like she habitually did. She had been goggling over her boyfriend who was coming their way, but the sound in Chelsea's voice had gained Dana's attention. "What is it?" she questions once Cunningham stands before her, leaning over and huffing breathlessly. "You look slagged Chels."

A husky voice agrees beside her, "Yeah. Totally slagged."

Chelsea jerks upright and glares at Terry, poking her finger against his chest in irritation. "Shut it McGinnis!" she commands. "You're one to talk!"

Terry rubs the bags underneath his eyes and counters with a shrug, "That's what happens when you actually _work_ for a living."

"Anyways," Dana interrupts the starting argument, "what's got you pegged Chelsea?"

The blonde beauty inhales sharply and holds her hands up dramatically, causing Terry to roll his eyes at her gesture – believing it to be another pointless piece of gossip. "Peg it," she says with a luring tone that even makes McGinnis start to pay attention, "I just hollered at Jared and you will not believe who he saw yesterday at his dad's job…"

"Who?" Dana inquires.

"Max!"

"What?"

Terry can feel his heart race immediately. It had been a month since he and Dana and Chelsea's best friend had run off to join Kobra – or in Terry's mind: since she had been kidnapped. But just as quickly as the joy had arisen, so did suspicion. Jared's dad was a brilliant engineer (weapons designer to be accurate), and many of his creations had been built and designed for security, police, even war. What was she doing there?

Chelsea continues, "Yeah. He said he was totally shocked to see her there since girl disappeared without a word." Chelsea frowns at this. They still couldn't completely figure out what exactly had happened: one minute Max was here, and a couple of days later Cunningham hears from the Principal that Gibson moved away…with no phone number or new address. It was like Max had been wiped away from existence.

Dana also thinks back on this – it was kind of disturbing and she was beyond worried…and scared for her best friend. "Well," Dana demands, "what did she say? Did he talk to her?"

Chelsea shakes her head sadly and fidgets. "Nope. Jared said he was gonna say 'hey', but thought better because of who she was with."

This really catches Terry's attention. "Who was she with?" he asks, shifting the weight of his backpack to the side and stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

Cunningham shrugs her shoulders and states, "He didn't know. All he said was that three tough looking dudes were with her all protective-like…you know, like bodyguards?"

"Bodyguards?" Terry and Dana repeat in a confused unison, looking at one another. Max wasn't the type of person who liked to be watched over or crowded with unnecessary provision. In fact, she hated being watched anyway: she said it made her feel like a baby, a weak and defenseless child who couldn't handle herself. There was no way that Max would willingly be surrounded by guards. Realizing this, Terry gives his girlfriend a peck on the cheek and turns for his motorcycle. "Where are you going?" Dana asks.

"Heading off to work early. I got to babysit Matt tonight. Mom's going out."

"Should I stop by?"

"If you like. I might have a late call for Mr. Wayne."

Dana shakes her head. "I don't know how Max put up with you so much. Matt, school…I hope she didn't get sick of you using her and that made her leave," she jokes. Terry doesn't respond; instead he climbs on his bike, starts it up and peels off towards Wayne Manor.

***"Alright McGinnis, care to share what's up _now_?" Bruce's voice resounds over the comlink with an interested annoyance. Terry had pretty much stormed in the cave without a word and simply took off with the car, leaving the old man quite stumped. For the past few hours Batman had been busy, too busy to go after what originally had him so excited – or to even tell the old man. But now the streets were quiet and the teen's mother didn't need him to babysit anymore (Matt was spending the night over a friend's house); it was the perfect opportunity for the boy to make his move.

Terry knew all too well that Bruce was tracking him, so it made no sense to keep up the mystery any longer. "I got a lead today," McGinnis says simply, flexing his fingers along the throttle.

"A lead?" Wayne repeats. "A lead on what? That drug ring case?"

"No. A lead on Kobra – what they may have done with Max," he adds with a fierce grimace. He was protective over the girl; how could he not be? She was his best friend, his "partner" so to speak. Max had been there for him in ways that not even Dana, his family, or Bruce could imagine. The image of her smile burning in Batman's mind fuels his anger – his anger at Kobra for taking away who was most important to him. He had sworn that no matter how long it took, or what he had to do, that Terry would find Max and bring her back to him…to him. At this thought Terry can feel his cheeks grow hot underneath the cowl. Ever since she had gone Terry couldn't help but notice how often the young Batman thought about her: her face, her body, her kind words and heart, her alluring voice…

The old man pauses, also intrigued with this newest information. It had been a long month and he could only hope that they found Max soon – the toll of her disappearance was weighing down the apprentice so much to the fact that it disturbed Bruce. Sometimes, he wondered if perhaps the reason for Terry's frustration and overprotective tendencies at the thought of the African beauty was because he felt guilty; guilty for abandoning her, guilty, perhaps, for not telling her how he really felt. Oh yes, Bruce could see the signs clearly but didn't speak on them…not yet at least. "But why this building? This is a weapons manufacturing company," Wayne comments as the Batmobile lands on the roof and Terry leaps out and climbs down the side of the building's glass wall. "I don't understand here. What is this lead? Is it reliable?"

Batman stops before a certain window and looks in to see a buff African American man sitting in a large office chair filling out papers on the desk. "Remember when my friend's step-dad got involved in illegal business to provide for his family? The weapons expert?"

"Yeah?"

"I found out today that my friend saw Max talking with his old man…and she wasn't alone."

"Hmm," Bruce hums. "So the question is: what was Max, the girl who sacrificed herself to Kobra – a world terrorist group," Terry growls as Bruce ignores this and continues, "doing talking to a well known weapons engineer?"

"Don't know," Batman states, "but I'm about to find out." He taps on the glass and the man turns and smiles.

Jim "Big Jim" Tate rises from the chair and slides the glass open so the masked hero can come inside. "Batman," he exclaims, "long time no see! How are you my friend?"

The vigilante smiles in spite of himself. "Pretty good considering. How about you? What's up with the trial?"

Big Jim leans against the edge of the desk, folding his arms. "Great! The charges have been dropped. Helping you and putting that guy away really swung things in my favor. Even helped me get a new job. Of course," he adds sheepishly, "there was the matter of the _fine_, which the government takes out of my check…but hey, I still got my family. But something tells me this isn't a social visit: what can I help you with?"

Batman nods his head and walks around the other side of the desk, more than willing to skip the pleasantries and get to the point – patience wasn't a big preference of his, which usually wound up getting the inexperienced teen in some manner of trouble. "Somebody came to visit you yesterday, Tate."

Big Jim tilts his head and responds with a confused expression, "Um, that doesn't really narrow down the list you know."

"Right," the Dark Knight exclaims, slapping his palm to his forehead. "Yesterday late afternoon a young black woman came to see you…with, uh, some men." He fiddles through his utility belt and whips out a picture, handing it over.

"Ah," the engineer responds. "_Her_ with the pink hair. I'd never forget _that_ lovely face! If I were a younger man-," he coughs. "But thankfully I'm a happily married man."

"Thankfully," Batman agrees with a feeling of jealous self-possession.

"Anyways, she stopped by and we held a conversation in one of the downstairs offices. The men who were with her just stood there, occasionally whispering something in her ear. She seemed very intent about me repairing some equipment that belonged to her weapons manufacturing company."

Bruce lets out a surprised sigh as Batman asks incredulously, "Equipment? Weapons manufacturing company?"

"Yeah. Nothing too big or serious. Just some taser rods, guns, hover cycles, electric current inducing grenades. You know, small time stuff. I checked her out and everything looked pretty legit. According to what I found she worked for some small time manufacturing company that Powers had bought. Who hasn't the guy bought out?" But then it occurs to Tate that something must've been wrong for Batman to be here. "Why? Is there some trouble?"

"Yeah. She lied."

The expert's eyes widen in complete disbelief. Lied? How could she have lied? Everything, all her credentials, were so official.

Batman explains with narrowed brows, "I think it was all a cover up. The small time manufacturing company isn't so small time – they're a large terrorist group called Kobra and the girl is a captive. Her real name's Max Gibson."

Big Jim slams his fist on the table, immediately causing the glass to crack under the weight of the blow. And that was just a little slap to the glass! They didn't call him "Big Jim" for nothing – and that is why his once role as Armory worked out so well. "I can't believe this!" he defies.

"It's not your fault," the bat states reassuringly.

"That's what you _say_."

Batman smirks and makes his way to the window, grateful and confused for the information he had just received. It wasn't a lot, but it was a hell lot more than the teen could've ever expected. "Just do me a favor: let's keep this between you and me. Don't want things to turn ugly."

"You got it," Tate agrees. But his face becomes serious, making Batman to face him with a puzzled look. "But Batman, you say this girl Max is a captive?"

"And?"

Tate's eyes shift down to the floor as if pondering on continuing with his diagnosis; but he quickly gets over his awareness and turns his gaze to Batman and asks outright, "Are you sure about that? She was serious, and seemed happy when I said I'd work on her equipment. And she was beyond comfortable with her guards. Max was…calm."

Batman bites his lips before refocusing his gaze back to the world outside the glass. This was something he had dreaded; something that he didn't want to hear. He answers softly in a tone that sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than anyone else, "She was just acting. She would never do something like that on purpose."

"Are you sure? Sometimes things can happen that make people change for better….or for worse."

Batman doesn't answer, afraid that if he should answer it would only bring about what he feared the most, and that everything would fall down. Instead he leaps out the window, initiates his jet boots, and flies back for the roof. Bruce's voice resounds warily in a way that appeared as if Wayne was starting to take into consideration the man's suspicions, "Terry-,"

"Stop," he responds sharply. "I know Max."

"No you don't. And that might be why she was so offended when she walked away."

"She saved my life," Terry argues weakly.

"To kill you later. Look, I don't want to believe it either-."

"Then shut up!" McGinnis commands. The comlink remains silent.

****She plopped down on the chef lounge in complete exhaustion, her body hot and rolling with sweat from the sparring session. A muscular man places a hand on his hip and says with command, "Again."

She gives him a pout and whines, "I think we're done for the day. Two hours is long enough." A trio of female servants surrounds her; one giving her water, the other fanning her, and the third handing over a white towel.

"I am the teacher," the man says in an authority he did not have. "I say 'again'."

The girl immediately shoots a stare as cold as death and replies with an underlining threat, "And _I_ am the queen. I say 'enough'!" Her eyes narrow. "Or do you dare challenge me?"

The instructor is immediately gripped in the oppressing wrath of her gaze and all but crumbles. "N-no my Queen."

"Or perhaps you would like to voice a concern with Zander?"

"No. Forgive me – I was out of line."

"You were," she responds before sipping on the water with a calmer, yet arrogant tone. Finally annoyed with his presence, again, she commands, "Leave."

He bows respectfully. "Hail Kobra."

"And don't forget it!" she adds with a grin as he slips out the training room. The girl leans back against the back rest of the chef lounge and lets a weary sigh escape from her luscious brown lips; enjoying the cool breeze of the fan against her warm brown skin. But before she can fully appreciate her down time, she is forced to exit her position as a soft voice calls out to her saying, "My lady Maxine."

At first when Max looks over her shoulder she shoots an angry stare. But her features calm and she smiles at the form of the young woman crossing smoothly across the room, recognizing her immediately. Max responds, "Honestly I told you to call me "Max'. That's an order, Nyra," Gibson puts in as the servant girl comes around the chef lounge and kneels before the African American Queen.

The female servant hesitates; cupping her hand to her small chest and giving a look of pure terror at the idea of calling her Queen by first name; and this causes Max to bite her lip in attempt to repress her snicker. This was Nyra, Max's personal servant: she was very beautiful with a face that held a mixture of both Dana and Chelsea – and seeing this actually made Gibson's adaption to Kobra all the more easier. Her outfit was very much like the one that Max had worn that day she woken up in the ship except Nyra's was a pale green, bringing out the girl's mid-back length, wavy red hair and sea green eyes. Max's own outfit (the one she usually wore around base) was pretty much the same as before, the only difference being that a hip high split was planted on both sides of her skirt. Right now though, the brown beauty was cooling down in basic workout clothes: all black booty shorts and a sleeveless crop top.

"Yes…Max," Nyra finally whispers sheepishly. She was just so nice and gentle and kind. And while some of the Kobra heads couldn't quite grasp it she and the Queen were best friends, almost even sisters; and that was saying something – seeing as how Max wasn't too big on family or any form of _attachment_. She had suffered enough with McGinnis because of _that_. But the way Nyra acted just automatically made the once captive become drawn to her. They trusted one another on a level that was incomprehensible – more, perhaps, then she had ever had with Terry. If anyone disagreed upon the relationship, they dared not to say so aloud; Max wouldn't have it! And this was something that Kobra had grown to admire about Gibson: she showed no weakness or fear; she ruled them with a heavy hand and the people knew to respect her…how could they not? She was exactly what they needed in a Queen! She and King Zander was the pinnacle of Kobra society, a power couple, and the true definition of what Kobra stood for. Yes it was true: Max had practically emerged herself into the terrorists' ways. Why she had conformed so easily, they did not know; and perhaps it really didn't matter, but they were _curious_.

However in truth, despite all the fronts and anger and violence, Max really did not completely want this life; it went against everything she had originally stood for. But she had to do it to save the ones she loved. Realizing that she had turned against herself, Max was losing her sanity and the line between right and wrong that she had once so strongly divided had been blurred – almost completely faded away. It wouldn't be long before she fell into complete darkness…not long at all. Trying not to let her mind dwell on such depressing things Max lets out a sigh (she had been doing a lot of that lately as well – sighing) and leans back further into the chef lounge, enjoying once again the breeze of the large feathered fan. "So," she questions, "what is it?"

Nyra nods her head in remembrance, embarrassed that her mistress could throw her thoughts off balance with her kindness. Then again, no one had been so nice to the servant girl before or understood her. This was why they were friends. "Lord Zander wishes to speak with you."

In that instant the Queen's eyes narrow at Nyra's tone. "About?" she coaxes.

"Well, your work yesterday. He received a complaint from that," Nyra shivers, "_thing_."

Max rolls her eyes and replies sharply, "My work is none of his concern. And that _thing_ can be patient!" Max mumbles to herself, "Doesn't he know that I can handle it? Listening to him, how dare Zander not trust me – the dreg!" The servants gasp in pure shock at Max's words.

"That's completely unacceptable!" Nyra cries.

But rather than argue any further Gibson pushes her body off of the lounge and smiles. "Alright fine. I'll go talk to them. Don't get your buns in a knot Nyra." She caresses her thumb against her main servant and best friend's chin playfully.

Nyra blushes and scolds, "I wish you wouldn't tease me."

"I'm not teasing. You're just too much fun, kid." Without another word both girls make their way for the training room's exit with the remaining servants bowing respectfully. The two lovely females walk down the halls in silence, merely nodding in the acknowledgement of the operatives who immediately stop all current tasks and kneel. And as they pass, some of the male operatives look after their departing figures with lustful gazes; and both knew this. Nyra had a certain innocence and pureness about her that could gain the men's attention automatically. And Queen Maxine was just so different! She had no desire to follow Kobra rules and regulations, and she wasn't afraid to stand up against any opponent – whether on the field or in the halls. Never had the men been exposed to someone such as this. Most of the Kobra women were dull, beautiful perhaps – but dull nonetheless. Max and Nyra had personality…and they liked that! It's wasn't difficult to see why Lord Zander had become so intrigued with the African flower; or why Gibson had almost instantly bonded with the red-headed Nyra – despite the fact that they were somewhat opposites: Max fire, Nyra water.

The girls turn a sharp left and enter through a large sliding door into the throne room. It was surely grand, surrounded by exotic plants, beautiful drapery-like cloth that hung from the ceiling and wall. Toward the back center was a staircase and above them an elegant throne housing two chairs. In one of them sat a man, not the monster from before, with other men around him speaking in serious tones. But once he catches sight of Max walk into the room his black eyes seem to lighten immediately with spirit. With a simple gesture of his hand the men depart down the stairs, chorusing to the Queen, "Hail Kobra."

"Max!" the man calls out joyfully with his accent heavy, practically leaping from his throne towards her. "I have missed you."

"Zander," Max addresses with a slight bow of the head. But before she can continue she feels a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and her feet lift from the floor as she is twirled through the air swiftly. Despite the surprise of it all, Max finds herself giggling. Zander stops spinning Max but continues to hold her up in his arms so that she has to tilt her head down to meet eyes with him. But the joyful reunion is shattered at the sound of an altered voice from the corner. Max turns to the origin of the voice with annoyance and glares as Zander sets her on her feet once again as a large, twisted form steps out of the shadows.

Big Time, the deformed man and once friend of McGinnis comes forward slowly: obviously not very happy, his grotesque form making everyone in the room take a step away from him and he smiles, pleased the members of the most dangerous terrorist group in the world could still shudder at the sight of him – everyone except Max and Zander who betrayed no concern towards Big Time's appearance. Sensing the tension, Zander moves his hand down to Max's waist and holds her tight in a restricting manner. Big Time stops a few feet from them and folds his malformed arms. "As cute as this is," he growls sarcastically, "we got things to discuss."

Max lifts the corner of her mouth and grimaces. "There is nothing to discuss," she contradicts with great intimidation.

"Oh yes there is beautiful."

Zander raises his opposite hand and states, "I suggest you calm yourself. I, nor do my men, appreciate the way you speak to our Queen."

Big Time lifts his head and lets out a guffaw at the threat, but no one seems moved by his cocky gesture. Sensing this, Big Time leans forward and says slowly, "I ain't scared of none of you. I could take you all down right here and right now; and I would if it weren't for my credits."

Max bares her fangs (a new addition since joining Kobra) and challenges, "I'd like to see you try."

The wretched creature merely smirks and asks slyly, "Were you ever this rude to Terry?"

Zander narrows his eyes and turns his gaze to Max, who did not look at all surprised. "Terry? From my class? The friend? What does he have to do with this?"

Max can feel her anger beginning to rise within her and Nyra cups her hands over her mouth. Of course Nyra knew about Terry (the relationship Max shared with him that is). How dare he mention Terry? Just who the hell-? Gibson answers angrily, "Big Time used to be a friend to Terry back in the day. I'm surprised you're just now saying you recognize me."

"Of course I recognized you. You're hot. Terry must be shocked that you've gone bad."

"He doesn't know. Anyways dreg, do you have a purpose for existing here? If not, I suggest you leave," Max threatens as she leans right up to his face, her body language practically begging for a fight. She'd see just how big "Big Time" was after she wiped his ass all over the throne room!

Zander leads Max away and has her sit on the base of the steps. She was hot-headed and strong, surpassing even her instructor; but if Big Time kept pushing it she just might try to make a move against him – and the last thing he wanted was for her to do something reckless against that thing. He motions with his fingers for her to stay put (like she would listen) and explains, "Big Time has some concerns concerning his shipment."

Big Time takes a step forward and declares, "Yeah! I gave you some of my equipment, now where's my money? Do you have any idea what I went through to get you that stuff?"

Max rolls her eyes. "Please! What did you do? Find it under a dumpster? The 'equipment' that you're exalting so much isn't shit! Our kids in training use those for practice on straw dummies."

Big time clenches his fist and begins to storm towards Max angrily. "Well what the hell do you need them for?" he demands as he approaches, pushing through the Kobra operatives who try to stop him easily.

"So we can toy around with them and improve the weaponry! You might be good at what you do, but you've got no brains."

Big Time lets out a yell and quickens his pace. "You disrespectful BITCH!"

Zander pulls out a gun and points it at Big Time, who still doesn't slow his pace. But right before the horrendous monster can get too close to cause any damage, Max stand and reaches to her left, grabbing hold of a long metallic bar resting against a large display vase and leaps with a flip off the steps and over Zander. She lands on the front balls of her feet and places one hand down to the ground for support. Within a blur she looks up at the monster and extends the bar outward, pressing a small button on the hilt – causing the bar to form into a metal spear that shoots forth with visible electricity dancing across it. Big Time stops his run just in the nick of time, the point of the electric spear just a few centimeters from his throat. The mutated man opens his eyes wide in disbelief; a little further and she might have killed him. The look upon Max's face is serious and heartless…and even…._blood thirsty_. Max, not rising from her position merely growls out, "You'll get your money tomorrow night."

Big Time nods his head slowly. This bitch was crazy! "Fine," he states. "But my money, _my_ terms."

Zander places a reassuring hand on Max's shoulder blade, feeling the tension slowly ease away underneath his fingertips. "What did you have in mind?"

Big Time stands up straight and smiles. "There's a spot down in Gotham that a lot of people like to hang around. It's so crowded down there that not even the cops can get through if something happens, and if they can, it won't be in time. We can do our business there. You bring your men, I'll bring mine – just to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Where is this place you speak of?"

"Club Goth-Em."

***That next night Terry stretches his arms out and yawns. He looks around in annoyance at the scene before him in the VR-ROOM. He was waiting for Chelsea and Dana and Blade to come out of the bathroom – freshening up he supposed for their next spot to hit for the night: Club Goth-Em. McGinnis rolls his eyes at Nelson to the left of him flirting with some random girl. Okay, so he and Nelson were on pretty good terms ever since Max had "disappeared" but that didn't mean that Terry had to like the way Nash flirted around with anything on two legs. The young Batman looks around bored: he really didn't want to be here right now for two reasons; one, he would rather be out looking for Max or in the Bat cave following his leads (hell he would rather be at a wealthy social party somewhere in the Hyatt Regency hotel, anything better than being here). Two, he and Dana had just had a major fight this morning during school…and in truth McGinnis didn't want to be with her anymore – all this fighting was draining him. But he had came anyway with his friends (even Howard was here), hoping to take his mind off all the stress. Somewhere a kid started crying something about somebody spilling his slurpee, but McGinnis ignores this, watching with relief as the girls finally came strolling out of the bathroom.

Nash waves good-bye to the mystery girl, slipping a piece of paper in his pocket before facing the girls with his arms wide open. It was probably the girl's phone number – or even better her house address; her parents probably weren't home for the evening (that would explain Nelson's huge smile). Instinctively Dana and Chelsea walk right into Nelson's arms and hug him. "Alright," the jock declares loudly, "Club Goth-Em here we come!"

Blade blows a kiss to some random guy eating a greasy slice of pizza, making him waste sauce all over his sky blue shirt, making the snow-white haired teen giggle in success. Oh how McGinnis tired of her shallow attitude. What Max had once seen in her, he can't even fathom. Chelsea he could understand, even Dana to an extent; but Max? The cries of the kid grew even louder and Terry found his self growing annoyed. Would his mother just buy him a new drink already? But before the group can depart an all too familiar yet seemingly distant voice hovers towards them from behind, "Honestly..."

It couldn't be...there was no way it was her. Terry squeezes his eyes shut momentarily and shakes his head from side to side. It had to be his imagination. Once he opened his eyes everything would be fine. But when the vigilante's lids lift he finds his friends turned towards him, but looking at a scene behind – their eyes wide open in sheer disbelief. Okay, now he had to turn around. Terry pivots his body and gasps in sheer surprise. Standing there in an emo-purple off the shoulder crop top, accentuating her well developed stomach, with long hand sleeves (very similar to Melanie's shirt) and dark blue jean pants with dark purple over the knee combat boots was none other than Max. She hadn't noticed them yet; in fact it seemed as if no one else mattered at all…no one but the child who stood crying, both hands covering his eyes as he wept pitifully.

Max smacked a man behind her in all black upside the head with heavy force. She hisses angrily, "What the hell's your problem? Can't you see he's just a child?"

The man bows his head and responds weakly, "I am sorry Queen."

Max narrows her brows and adds harshly as she kneels before the kid, "Do it again while I'm around and you _will_ be." To the child she says sweetly, "Are you ok? Where's your mama?"

The kid shakes his head as another man in all black hands Max a slurpee cup. "Here," Max coaxes. "Take this one. It's okay." The child smiles and meekly takes the cup from her hand and sips slowly on the orange straw. A woman pushes through the crowd and takes the kid into her arms, offering a brief thanks to Max – who simply shrugs her shoulders.

Terry isn't sure what to do or think. It had been a month since they had seen her and after all his searches here she was right in front of him. Terry's heart beats quickly and he finds his self blushing at the beauty of her. Max was pretty before, but now in those clothes and seeing the sexy skin of her midriff down to the naval McGinnis just felt his temperature rise. And the kindness she had just directed towards the child aroused all of the memories he had of Max in her eternal bliss. That was one of the things that attracted the vigilante to Gibson in the first place: the fact that she put other people's happiness and safety over her own. Of course, she usually wound up in the most danger as a result, but in the end she never showed any signs of regret and always stated that she would do it again in a heartbeat. Terry might have acted annoyed by this sometimes, but in truth he always admired this attribute of hers…he loved that about Max.

McGinnis is suddenly thrown back into reality once he recognizes Dana's voice calling out, "Max! MAX!" Gibson rises to her feet and turns her attention to her group of friends as they rush straight for her, ignoring the men in black who try to push Gibson back behind them. At first Gibson smiles softly, appearing happy to see her friends as Terry hangs back observing from a distance. For some reason his legs were failing him. But even though his legs didn't work McGinnis notices a red-head standing behind Max as if trying to hide herself behind the brown toned teen and looking beyond nervous of her surroundings, almost like she was scared of the VR-ROOM; and he notices Zander coming forward through what appeared to be a sea of bodyguards, who were apparently failing in keeping the others from Max as she embraces them cheerily.

But then Terry's heart almost stops beating once his best friend lifts her eyes to him and gives a look of bewilderment and then anger. She was mad at him? Why would she be mad at him? Instinctively Terry's eyes also narrow: Kobra must have done something to her. How dare they? If they thought that it was possible to mess around with Max and try to change or hurt her, and get _away_ with it, Kobra had another thought coming. He had never been surer that he was going to save her. Maybe not here and right now…but he would save her from Kobra's coils. Satisfied with this mental proclamation, McGinnis begins to take a step forward towards his friends and Max; her gaze growing all the more colder with each step he took.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_alright, so i know i left ya on a cliff hanger...but dnt i always? lol so wish me luck everybody on coming up with the body for part two. And if u wanna check out my other four fics, feel free to go to my profile. okay until next time!_


	4. Ch4 All Falls Down pt2

**note from author: Hello everybody. RyokoMist here. Sorry it took so long for this update, so i will make this short. Now, I'm sure you all remember my friend from The Hunted who told me that i shoulda ended the story with Max and Terry becoming enemies...well, i made a bet against him about something and lost, so i had to put a lil something interesting in this chapter: some girl stuff between Max and Nyra...now i didnt know wat to do so hopefully its sufficient for him, and lame to you guys HAHAHA! anyways, this chapter starts off with a flashback then jumps back to the original story. I wanted everyone to get a lil more understanding as to the way Max thinks, and possibly understand why she's so angry with Terry/or moreso his existence LOL. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! it makes me world go round LOL ^_^**

_**All Falls Down**_

_part two_

_FLASHBACK_

_It was supposed to be a nice day: the students were at the beach on a "fieldtrip" for Biology to study marine life for the weekend at the Gotham Marine Zoological Reserve up north in no-man's land away from the busyness of the city. After a morning of observing dolphins, starfish, sting rays, and a thousand different assortments of fish, the sixty selected students were relaxing on the nearby beach for the afternoon. And while everybody else was having fun, _they_ weren't!_

_Max, donning a dark blue bikini (the top having a fitting turtleneck, sleeveless with an oval shaped hole in the center showing off her cleavage), storms through the sand angrily, brushing past anybody in her way. "Max!" a voice calls her name. But the almond toned teen ignores this and keeps parading through the sand feeling all the more pissed off at the urgency in his sound. The voice calls again, closer this time as a hand firmly grabs her arm and yanks; making Max turn unwillingly with full force and stare into the eyes of Terry…her best friend. "Damn it Max!" he exclaims breathlessly. "Would you just talk to me?" _

_Max snatches her arm out of McGinnis' grip and glares at him angrily. "Would _you_ just leave me the hell alone?"_

_Terry shakes his head wearily while he gives his dearest friend a pleading look. "C'mon Max. I didn't do anything-," but his sentence is immediately cut off by Max's ferocious dispute._

_"Liar!" Gibson yells as she firmly slams her balled fist against McGinnis' bare chest and shoves. Of course her blow didn't really show much attempt against him – the boy was buff, her little slaps couldn't really do much harm – but she didn't care about that at all. It didn't matter how little the girl could hurt Terry; she just wanted to punch his face in! "You are such a liar!" she continues. "You know good and well I'm talking about last night." Her voice levels down to a hissing whisper. "You asked for my help, then you freaking drugged me! What kind of bull is that?"_

_Terry narrows his brows at Max's accusation. Neither appears to notice the fellow students watching them intently, or the fact that they were here together on a beautiful beach at the water's edge. Last night had been a real rollercoaster ride. Gibson had an old acquaintance who intended on joining the Jokerz. Naturally, Jokerz initiations were dangerous and often fatal. This guy was going to help the insane clowns assassinate Commissioner Gordon as a "rite of passage" into the gang, the one person other than Batman who had the power to wipe out the gangs once and for all. Terry hadn't been wearing the suit for long and he was still learning many things. Max was positive that she could convince the guy not to do it; so convinced that after Terry had Max track down Gordon's location he had to knock her out. If he had been more experienced and less cocky he might have actually taken her option into consideration, and perhaps things wouldn't have turned out so badly. When Max had awaken this morning and went on the fieldtrip with the clique she was blatantly pissed and confused by Terry's completely unnecessary stunt and why he refused to tell her the outcome. Out of everything about Terry that frustrated Maxine, his new role as Batman was quickly becoming one of them. She and Terry had known each other since they were kids. It was true that once they started high school and Terry got involved with his illegal season that the two had drawn apart, practically forgetting the relationship they once had. But despite this, when they were together, Terry and Max never kept secrets from one another. It was bad enough he stopped talking to her once he got the bad boy reputation, but now that he was a hero…it made things worse in spite of their reconnection._

_But not even ten minutes ago as the group left out of the lobby where their rooms were to head to the beach it was all over the news: and Gibson learned that her acquaintance had been shot down and killed by officers. Although Max wasn't having a nervous breakdown it hurt her; Terry's lies and the boy's death reigniting her despise of emotional attachment – because once again she was the one who suffered. McGinnis replies softly, "I was just trying to protect you."_

_Max raises her eyebrows in angry shock. "Protect me? I don't need you to protect me; especially when you don't trust me."_

_Terry throws his hands up in exasperation as the cool tide of the water begins to rise and lick across their feet. "I do trust you."_

_"No," Max contradicts, raising her index finger to stop Terry. "You trust me to do your homework, babysit Matt, clean your wounds, make-up excuses to your mom and Dana while you run around with a cowl playing hero all damn night long! But not when it actually counts."_

_"You're being ridiculous," the young hero yells, shooting her a dirty stare. Yeah, she was probably right but that didn't mean he had to accept it. If there was one thing McGinnis hated it was being wrong._

_"I can understand why you have to lie to them…but me?" Max questions as she slams her palm against her own chest in indication. "We've known each other too long for this shit Terry! I thought our friendship was important again. I thought we were done with this! I thought we could pick up right where we left off after you left. I thought I mattered to you!"_

_Terry releases an aggravated huff, squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose. Yeah, he wanted things between them to be right again. He couldn't blame Max for being so hurt – he did after all abandon her; and that had to be the greatest pain he inflicted on Max...so far! Seeing her lonely face at school, walking past her in the halls or pretending she didn't even exist…how he could have been such an asshole he didn't know – but she couldn't grasp why he did it – she never would. Maybe he was wrong but there was no way he would admit it. The teen had enough problems to deal with, Max only made it worse. Often times he found himself pondering over ending his relationship again with Max, being free from all the drama (drama that he had simply inflicted upon his self. "Forgiving you was the easy part – regaining my trust with you is something completely different," Max had once told him one night as she patched him up from a battle). Without thinking, Terry betrays what he didn't want to say. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think you're so different from anybody else?" The sharp gasp makes the future Batman open his eyes…and regret immediately washes over him. Max stood there looking at him with her expression pained, her arms instinctively wrapping around herself in a self-embrace – something she usually did to offer some form of comfort after having been really hurt and subjective to pain; to ease that heartache and feeling of emptiness. Terry hated when she did that ever since they were kids…it made him feel like he was the worse person in the world if she could still feel alone. "Max," Terry begins weakly, extending his hand out for her._

_But Max pivots her body to the side and takes a self-conscious step back to avoid his touch. Her gaze averts to the water, watching the movement of the waves as tears being to form in the beauty's eyes. "You're…using me again aren't you? I don't matter after all. I'm so stupid for believing you had changed. Once a liar, troublemaker; always one," she murmurs._

_"No Max. I didn't mean-."_

_"Fuck you," she says in a barely audible whisper._

_"What?" Terry asks incredulously. "Max-," he begins as he grabs both of her arms and forces his best friend to look at him._

_Meanwhile, somewhere behind them, Chelsea, Dana and Blade watch on. Dana lets out a weary sigh. "There they go again," she chides, resting her shaking head in her palm._

_Chelsea comments with a smirk (only she could enjoy a good fight), "They're like an old married couple. Those two fight more than you and Terry do!"_

_Blade takes a sip of her soda and places a hand on her hip, adding slyly in that smooth voice of hers, "And believe me: that's _a lot_!" Chelsea and Blade snicker as Dana rolls her eyes and slaps both of their arms._

_"Oh shh," Chelsea exclaims, pointing. "Here comes the good part!"_

_Max snaps her head and gives Terry a burningly hateful stare. "I said," she yells loudly, "Fuck you TERRY!" The brown beauty pulls away from McGinnis, ignoring his look of absolute shock and the form of an approaching chaperone that had become worried at their dispute and wanted to calm things down, and continues furiously, "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of _you_! I don't want to see your face ever again! Don't call me, don't talk to me, don't come to my house…just –," Max commands as she backs away, "-just…GOT TO HELL!" Without another word she turns and runs down the beach trying desperately to wipe the tears from her face and leaving McGinnis standing there helplessly besides the chaperone, who apparently asked if everything was ok. The young Batman merely closed his eyes, shrugged, and walked away down the other end of the beach towards Dana. He wasn't sure why he went to her when he really just wanted to be alone. But Dana doesn't scold him, no, she wraps her arms around him in a comforting embrace; understanding how much this had truly hurt her boyfriend. For a month, Terry obliged her wishes – ceasing all contact with Max. It was hard, but even though they had made up, the arguments got worse and the lies kept flowing. And slowly but surely Max began to question the relationship and fall into the darkness of betrayal, pain and resentment._

_PRESENT_

Chelsea runs forward and leaps upon Max joyously, wrapping her slender legs around Gibson's waist and clamping her arms around Max's neck. Nearby guys whistle at the motion and high five. Girl action – you could never get enough of it. Maxine spins lightly before letting Cunningham set her feet back on the ground. "Oh my gosh Max!" Chelsea squeals. "We missed you!"

Dana hugs her best friend and declares, "Where the hell have you been?"

Max blushes, extending her arm to the side as a sign for the bodyguards to lay back, sensing them tensing up at her friends' approach. "Working," the queen answers simply.

Nelson gives Max a high five before intertwining his fingers through hers and leans down to for the girl's face. "Give me a kiss hello, baby girl," the jock states coyly, enough to make Gibson smirk. Why did they not get along at first? Max had to admit, at first she couldn't stand Nash – egotistical, perverted…he was pretty much the epiphany of what she hated in guys (or people period) but for whatever reason Nelson always managed to stick by her side even through all her lashes out to him. They started hanging around in school and people thought that perhaps it was simply because the star player was paying the brainiac money for doing his homework. And Max had pondered this as well. But eventually she came to realize that he just liked being around her, and she liked being around him – so they pretty much became good friends. Terry of course hated it; McGinnis saw it as a slap in the face for drifting away from he and Max's friendship. It wasn't long before the threats started flying between the two boys: Nelson warned Terry to stay away and not hurt Max anymore; Terry warned Nelson the same and if he ever found out Nash was trying to do something dirty to Gibson he would have the jock's head. Good times.

The Kobra operatives however aren't so joyous about the red-headed boy's comment and let out a growl, moving forward in an intimidating manner. Nelson recognizes the movement and rises quickly and exclaims, "You got a problem?" Terry presses his way through the crowd quickly in case a fight breaks out. This could turn real ugly, real fast.

But Max lets out a sigh of agitation and faces her men with aggravated annoyance. "Knock it off!" she commands. "Give me some space!" Almost immediately the black suited operatives back away, disappearing into the crowd with a bow of the head in respect and acknowledgment. When irritated Max could be a real threat. The last thing they wanted was for her to give a command for someone to be killed – like the last time.

Blade pops her gum and questions with a slight smirk, "What's with the guys, Maxie?" She jokes with her hand up to her chin, "They your slaves or something?"

Max fights a smile, shifting her weight to the side and placing a hand on her hip. "Something like that." But her focus is immediately detoured as Terry steps through right before her, anger and longing in his perfect blue eyes. That look – how she hated it. That boy could always wear the most interesting expressions. "Hi Terry," Max whispers with a mixture of annoyance and unwanted emptiness. She couldn't understand why she felt so embarrassed about being in front of him. Yeah she had vanished without a word and joined a bunch of maniacal killers…so what?

"Max…" Terry murmurs in response. Seeing her here – it was painful and so refreshing. He grabs Max and pulls her into his arms, embracing her so tightly Max can feel her breath catch in her throat. God no; not again. She frowns at the series of emotions that begin to flood throughout her body: sadness, regret, love, hatred…she was mad at him; she wanted to forget that the two ever had a relationship and her conflicting feelings for him. But being in Terry's arms, seeing the expression of the young Batman, made that seem impossible. Max was right back where she started – she despised herself, and Terry, more than ever for that; for her weakness.

"Ah Terry!" an accented voice rings cheerily. McGinnis takes his self out of the hug and turns eyes to Zander with his hand extended warmly. As much as the secretive Dark Knight wanted to pound in the face of Kobra's leader the once troubled teen plays it cool and shakes the proclaimed King's hand.

"Zander," Terry acts happily surprised. "What's up? I thought you ditched out on us."

The terrorist smiles. "I'm just here on business. Max's here for pleasure," he indicates with a wink. Gibson gives a crooked grin and folds her arms at the gesture. Leave it Zander to ease her worry! Ever since she joined Kobra, Max was happy to say that she managed to give the stiff ruler a bit more excitement. He wasn't always so serious; he could actually live a little. And she was even shy to admit that Zander did something for _her_. His very presence at the end of the day was the perfect remedy to any stresses she might have had. Max was actually _happy_ being near him. The past few months proved that Zander wasn't the heartless power hungry asshole she had once thought he was; and not only did that surprise her – but it also pleased her.

"She always did have a knack for games," McGinnis agrees.

Naturally, with Terry nearby there was no such thing as being at peace. His presence always equaled frustration – their lives pretty much revolved around conflict. Max gives her once best friend a cold stare, replying with a hidden accusation, "You played them better than I did." Terry rolls his eyes.

Dana flicks her "on again – off again" boyfriend's arm and declares, "Don't start. We're just seeing Max again; don't run her off with your crap." The Asian then notices a lovely girl hiding out behind Max looking scared and questions, "Who's that?"

"Oh," Gibson answers while reaching back and grabbing her servant's hand, gently pulling her outward towards the group, "this is Nyra. She's a really close friend." Max's eyes grow gentle as she coaxes with sympathy at the fellow Kobra member's fear, "Say 'hi' Nyra. These are my friends."

The red-head grins sheepishly, giving a slight wave. "Nice to meet you," she mouths. Nyra had never been in the outside world so all the buzz was purely petrifying. But seeing the group of teens standing there welcoming and kind made the servant realize why her Queen was so attached to them despite her fear of emotional closeness.

"And um," Blade questions, biting her lip and easing her way over towards Zander while giving that seductive look of hers, "who's the cutie?"

Zander is immediately taken back by Blade's advances, beginning to fall into her web. The Kobra King swallows nervously as Blade grows close enough to kiss him. "My-my name's Zander," he stutters.

"Zander hmm? That's so exotic. I'm Blade."

Max growls deep in her throat and plants her hands on her hips in aggression for reasons that she was not even completely sure about. Terry narrows his brows at this action, not fully understanding why his best friend would become so defensive over the man who _kidnapped_ her! Zander coughs taking a step back from Blade after nearly crumbling under Gibson's threatening look. Nelson whistles, "I think you better back off Blade. Looks like he's taken. I on the other hand am free."

"Please," the white haired teen scoffs, "you won't be tonight. I know what's in your pocket."

A buzz sounds within Gibson's back pants pocket. That line was reserved for Big Time. He would only call to make sure that they were in place. Max inhales sharply, giving Zander an exasperated expression while reaching back and pulling out the pager-like device. Max reads the words on the screen mentally and frowns: _R U IN PLACE?_ Zander lowers his brows. He knew what that look meant. Big Time was really starting to push the boundaries of Kobra's patience; a ridiculously foolish act. Max turns and spies one of the guards. With a slight indication of her finger, she motions for him to approach. Terry observes this completely, taking mental notes for when he called the old man. He watches as Gibson whispers something in the man's ear, he nods, and departs back into the crowd. Eagerness immediately plays across Max's features, putting the new Batman on edge. She was ready to leave…but why? But before Max can open her mouth to excuse she and her guests Chelsea gasps and grabs the beauty's left hand, gazing star struck at the shining gem on her finger. "No way!" Cunningham declares with sheer disbelief. "Explain this!" she commands.

The group grows quiet and Max blushes nervously. For some reason she didn't want them to know this. She had been praying that she and Kobra wouldn't run into them! But it was a Friday night…this was just destined to happen. From the corner of her eye the girl recognizes absolute horror on Terry's face; and this not only makes her feel ashamed but it also pisses her off. Just what the hell was he getting upset for? He left her alone – did the hero think that Max was just some majorly lonely puppy whose life revolved completely around the existence of she and McGinnis's friendship? Well, he would probably be right, but that was why she wanted to disconnect from him in the first place. Max coughs in her throat and manages to find her voice as she responds with a boldness that she didn't feel, "Yeah – I'm married. Zander's my husband." She blushes. After joining Kobra it became pretty much self-explanatory that in order to lead by his side she would have to marry Zander. The wedding was big and extravagant, completely Egyptian themed. The girl didn't know how to feel about it; but in time Kobra just grew on her. Of course there was the whole "heir" issue. But Zander didn't push Max – he could understand her whole hesitation about _that_. So even though they sleep in the same bed Zander has never touched Max, claiming that he would wait until she was ready – until she could feel totally comfortable with him. That probably was what made the Queen really start to like Zander. How could you not like somebody who respects you to that extent?

Terry is speechless; the anger building so fast within that his breath begins to grow shallow. Her husband? _Zander_? There was no way that Max would just up and marry somebody like Zander…Zander! That snake-loving, terrorist ruling, dinosaur splicing son-of-a-bitch! Fury and heartache washes over the Dark Knight with the realization that he was beyond jealous – he had feelings for Max; and no matter how much he tries to push that thought away it always comes back like a moth to a flame. He doesn't reject the idea because he doesn't _want_ to be with her – it's because he didn't _deserve_ to be with her. All the suffering that he induced upon Max was beyond comprehensible – there was no way he could ever be with her. He wanted to keep his best friend safe (he failed miserably so far) and falling prey to the emotions that now rose inside could only lead to the opposite of what he wanted. But he couldn't stop himself from remembering everything about Max that just attracted him to her in the first place: the way she moved, spoke…everything. And then he feels guilt. How could he let them take her? Why was he so useless? He couldn't look at her – couldn't even be near her. "You guys," McGinnis says, shifting the backpack weight on his shoulder, "we need to head over."

Max becomes immensely aware of the backpack and furrows her gaze. Of course he would have it; and this made things all the more difficult. How was Kobra supposed to handle their business with the damn Batman around? Terry wasn't dumb (a little technical deprived perhaps, but not dumb nonetheless); and Max was sure that he would be able to connect the dots. If it were just Gibson and Nyra (and maybe Zander or a couple of guards) the evening could be passed off as a simple night on the town (Max wasn't one to be cooped up for long). But with pretty much all of fucking Kobra surrounding them Terry was bound to realize that their presence had to be due to something that Batman would need to handle. She's on the verge of calling off the whole thing; but then Zander would get curious (why the hell was she still trying to protect him?) and McGinnis would more than likely follow the group back to base, where he'd probably get killed (oh great, now she protecting Batman _and_ Kobra! Why couldn't she just make up her mind and choose a side already? Slaggit!) It would better to ride this out: chances were when everything went down Kobra could slip out in all the confusion. Terry would put the safety of his precious Dana and the citizens ahead of everything else. Max asks cautiously, "You plan on working tonight Terry?"

Terry's face becomes serious as he responds in a tone that was strictly "Batman"; enough to begin goading Max's anger, "Not unless I need to." In other words: "_With Kobra around, hell yeah_."

Dana recalls, noting the tension flowing between the M.I.A. teen girl and her boyfriend with a nervous glance, "Yeah, we need to head on over to Club Goth-Em." She winks, "Ladies get in free until eleven."

Gibson grits her teeth and grows tight-lipped. Oh joy, now they were going too? Things were not turning in Max's favor at all tonight. Zander eyes his wife and says smoothly, "What a coincidence – that's where we're going."

Chelsea links an arm through Max and Nyra's and exclaims with untamable excitement, "Well let's go! You've been gone a long time Max. We've got some partying to do!" The others agree with a loud cheer as the group leaves the VR-ROOM and heads for the street, around the corner, to the club spot. Max doesn't say anything, just giggles. For once she feels terrible since reconnecting with her friends. She felt bad for misleading them and giving the impression that she had returned…she wasn't staying – in fact she wasn't supposed to see them ever again. As much as it would hurt she had to stay away, cease all contact. She was a part of this new and dangerous life now; there was no way that they, the people she loved, could ever be involved in that. Terry watches Max cautiously, both dually noting the sea of Kobra guards trailing behind them.

****A large truck weaves its way through the streets of downtown Gotham steadily, its windows tinted and exterior covered in bulletproof steel. As the glow from the streetlights shine through illuminating the inside Big Time sits in the back nervous; and he had every right to be: he heard about Kobra's reputation. They might follow through on their deals, but at the end of the day there was a great possibility that Kobra would exterminate loose ends…destroy all evidence. And if their Queen's attack on him last night was any indication Big Time definitely had something to worry about. Max didn't hesitate in not only defending herself, but her love-struck husband as well. She didn't seem fazed by him at all. And although Big Time found Max's lack of intimidation to him quite sexy, it was also bothersome to the point that he was actually _scared_. The only good thing that had come from the felon's new grotesque form was the power – and by power he meant the fear he had over others. But now that there was someone – scratch that – an entire society of bad ass killers who did not see the mutated beast as a threat, Big Time was terrified of what could possibly happen at the drop point. For all he knew they could kill him off right there at the spot; which was why he made sure to bring the people who did still cringe at his sight.

"Hey Big," a man with a full mustache states from the front seat. "We're about thirty minutes out. We got to pick up the rest of the crew."

"Fine. Just make sure everything is set. If anything goes wrong I say take out that bitch they call a Queen first."

The man chuckles, "I thought she was your type?"

"She is. But if something stinks my type is the _dead_ type."

"You're the boss," the man finalizes.

****It was dark save for the multi-colored spotlights flashing through the air. All around teens danced: some like complete idiots, the others more reserved – or at least as reserved as a bunch of adrenaline pumped teens could get. Across from the booth the Kobra had divided and were spread out around the club premises, always watching…waiting. Terry makes his way through the crowd of kids from the bathroom. He had called Bruce and the old man insisted for McGinnis to be ready and keep an eye open; positive that something was sure to pop off that night. Terry spots the booth and takes a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves. He was pissed – obviously – but he needed to play his cards right; which was beyond difficult with the emotions that flared. Bad guys, murderers and maniacs he could handle – Max was something entirely different. Max and Terry had known each other since they were kids, but despite this the hero could never quite figure the girl out. Yeah she had problems with her family (she still wouldn't confide in him about the real depth of that) and a lot of pressure – but she also had major trust issues. Issues that seemed to deepen when he abandoned her for the wrong side of the law. Max had always allowed people in to her life at an _extent_. And the knowledge of this did nothing but make McGinnis feel even worse. When it came down to it, after everything was said and done Terry knew for a fact he was the worst friend in existence. He hurt his so called "best friend" more times than he could count but the vigilante still couldn't find the strength to walk away from their intense yet severely dysfunctional relationship…and he was always even the more surprised that Max still managed to stay by him through all the anger, fights, lies…The longer she stayed the worse things got – and now look at what it had come to!

Terry approaches the crescent booth before sliding in next to Dana who was giggling with Chelsea about something probably idiotic. Zander sat near the edge of the booth beside Max and Nyra, looking around the club with pure intrigue. Nelson was leaning over against Blade at the center, still trying to get a hook-up…looked like he was succeeding. Nyra seemed absolutely lost, clutching Max's arm for dear life. It was then that Terry actually noticed the red-head's outfit: a dark green triangle-cupped bikini top and heavy cargo pants with a black ribbon tied on the left thigh and black enclosed slip on shoes. On her right arm was a black band very similar to the one Max used to wear, and she had on black wrist gloves with the fingers cut out. She was dressed club appropriate – but her nervousness made the girl seem out of place.

Max's head bobs up and down slowly to the beat of the loud music. She appeared relieved…but then again the brown lovely was phenomenal at keeping her emotions locked up. "So Max," Terry asks casually, "where've you been?"

Gibson immediately realizes McGinnis's approach: find out as much information as possible so Batman can try and track her down later. She wraps her long fingers around the base of her Green Apple Margarita and sips it slowly, letting the taste linger on her tongue before answering, "Around."

McGinnis narrows his eyes annoyingly. Funny girl. He remains silent for the moment, knowing that once Max kept her mouth shut, it was shut. He could only hope the alcohol would get the better of her.

Max rests her chin her right palm while tracing lightly the rim of her glass. Where the hell was Big Time? She wanted the freak to hurry up so she could leave. Having to stare at McGinnis every minute was unnerving! Especially when he was the one guy Kobra wanted out of the way. She could always just tell Zander…but then Terry would be killed! Max gives herself a mental slap. Not that she would care…or at least _supposed_ to care. If she told Zander then Mary McGinnis and Matt could end up hurt or worse. Yeah, that was the _real_ reason. It was a pitiful attempt of convincing but it did the trick. Terry would never forgive her if harm befell his mother and kid brother. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him pain. Max inhales sharply through her nose: _again_? Why was still trying to protect him? Out of all he had done to piss her off! Beyond relished Max faces Nyra and asks, "You wanna dance?"

Nyra bites her lip and looks down in shame. "I," she stutters quietly, "d-don't know h-how…" The sharp gasp at the table causes the servant girl to squeeze her lids shut tightly.

"You're joking," Max exclaims. She leans over to Zander and whispers, "You don't have a Kobra Shuffle or anything?"

Zander stares at his forced wife as if she were speaking a foreign language. "Shuffle? What's that?" he whispers back.

"God what have I done?" Max questions aloud, rolling her eyes. Terry smirks. The Kobra Queen grabs Nyra's hand and begins to pull her out of the booth and onto the dance floor. "C'mon, you're dancing."

Nyra's eyes widen in panic as she cries, "B-but I don't know how!"

Max stops in the off-center of the floor, close enough for her friends and the bat to watch. "It's not about knowing how," she explains. "You don't learn to dance, you _feel_ it." The current song was ending but Gibson was going to use those last few minutes to get in a quick lesson. "Close your eyes." Nyra obeys nervously. "Listen to the sound; hear the music and vibe around you. Feel that bumping in your chest? That's the bass. Now focus on that…can you feel the need to move your body – like you'll explode if you don't?" Nyra nods. She could feel every instrument _inside_ of her. Something was building – some type of emotion. Max smirks and commands, "Open your eyes." Immediately her orders are followed and Nyra looks at her surroundings in a new manner – urge rather than fear. "Now follow my movements." And like a mirror Nyra does so, raising her hands up slowly allowing her finger to trace her waist, stomach, neck, cheeks, even run through her hair – just like Max was showing her. Next, the teacher slowly sways her hips from side to side. When Nyra completes this well Max states, "Now put it together." Together they complete the motions as the previous song concludes and a new one begins: a throwback from the 21st Century – Avril Lavigne's "Hot".

Max throws her arms in the air in exultation, hopping from one foot to another in excitement. She couldn't explain why but she loved this song; it just made her want to move. Max executes a slight spin and grabs Nyra's hand, who seems to also feel the music as they begin to dance as the first verse resounds. Terry spreads his arms along the top of the booth and watches with a faint smile. He often remembered how after a long night's work he would sit outside Max's bedroom and watch her dance to the oldie. It didn't seem like her type of music but the girl enjoyed it nonetheless. He would always laugh at her for liking such an old song…but before long he often found himself humming it on late nights whenever she was on his mind. Max bobs her head to the left, then the right with the beat and rubs her wrists up her neck before going through her pink hair and making her hands sway in the air above her. This was what it was all about. This was living. Nothing mattered more to the African beauty than being able to have fun and freedom. Whatever heart-wrenching emotions had surfaced here were gone – and Max regretted the fact that once the song was ended her pitiful reality would regain.

The flashing of the club lights, the vibe, it felt so good. Zander looks on in strange interest as his wife and servant dance in such entrancing ways. He can hear the murmurs of her "friends" behind him, whistling and cheering them on to be a bit more radical. Radical? What could be radical about dancing? Clearly the King knew nothing about teen life – he knew nothing of the world period. This was part of the reason as to why he wanted Max so badly. She was the one thing in the world that seemed untouchable not only to him but to anyone in existence – and this made him proud to say that she was his; though she was far from tamed. Then again, he wanted her to stay the way she was…real and brutally honest. Of course upon joining Kobra she had become quite dark. Whatever vast amount of anger she had had in the world had allowed her to conform to Kobra quite easily. Even he was often appalled at how heartless and cruel she could be. In the past couple of months she had found traitors within the ranks. Ten men were executed – seven of which she had killed herself without a second thought or sign of hesitation. Her fighting skills had also become a popular topic among the servants of Kobra. Who would've known that she could hold such strength and agility? And then her knowledge in weaponry was also exceedingly beyond sufficient. Of the weapons manufactured Max only used three: the retractable spear/sword that she had attacked Big Time with last night, a gun she called "Thorn", and the occasional bazooka. The Queen truly was something to be feared, no one dared challenge her…and live.

Nyra bounces her body back and forth at the second chorus, turning her body around before raising her arms to the back of her head and throwing her head back, pumping out her chest. Queen Max was right! It was almost as if the servant's body had a mind of its own; moving out of a burning desire. This song was heating her insides up in a bursting flame cutting off her breaths, making her want to scream. Only movement helped…motion was the answer. Nyra opens her eyes and watched her mistress dance before her – rolling her wide hips in such an enticing motion. The red head wished she could move like that with such…grace it seemed. Nyra extends her cream toned hand out and interlocks her fingers with Gibson's. They bounce up and down, letting the electricity of the music flow between them.

With the end of the song approaching Max could feel it going to end with a bang. "_Kiss me gently, always I know. Hold me, love me. Don't ever gooooooo….YEAH!_" Max grabs Nyra's forearm and flings her out into the watching crowd. Yet before she can get out of reach, Nyra smiles and lets her hand trail down Max's brown extended arm into the Queen's hand. Bound together by their enclosed hands Max then yanks, pulling Nyra's body back towards her own. The back of Nyra fits together perfectly against the front of Max, both girls smiling as they slowly rock their hips from side to side in unison as if an entity, in sync with the final chorus as it echoes and repeats, "_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop. You're so ridiculous I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream. You're so fabulous. You're so good to me!_"

The music cuts. Terry and Zander look at one another, blushing surprisingly as both girls run back towards the booth giggling in sheer embarrassment. They didn't mean for it to go that far but hey, go with the flow right? Nyra beams; it was so much fun! So exhilarating! So this was what it was like to actually take part in the real world? This was freedom? What joy it was! Nyra encloses her arms through Max's, hugging the Queen's arm and gently laying her head on Max's shoulder. Gibson smiles and rests her own head on top of Nyra's – almost sensing the gratitude that her servant was trying to portray. Before anyone can really comment on what they had just witnessed there is a loud sound of tires screeching somewhere outside. The group looks at one another as they can hear the sound of yelling and screaming. Max narrows her brows…no way, there was no way…

A wall in the corner completely blows up, the guests screaming in terror as the dust finally settles. Terry jumps up from his seat, straining his eyes to see what was going on. He takes a sharp gasp as the large deformed figure of Big Time steps through the opening cackling, "Knock, knock." Almost immediately the club clears out, Dana and the others ditching without much thought and vanishing within the crowd. Living in Gotham it pretty much became an unspoken rule: You see danger you run, no questions asked; no hesitation, if you wanted to live. Terry manages to slip away unnoticed, unzipping his back pack.

The Kobra guards pull out their guns, standing ready, practically appearing out of nowhere. Zander shakes his head and states, "Honestly, where is your head?"

Big Time smirks and steps towards the King. "My apologies your highness, but I want my money and I want it now. I've waited long enough don't you think?"

A guard hands Max the metal pole of her sword/spear and she growls, "Just what the hell are you thinking Big Time? Do you want the cops to find us?"

"I told you before," the monster says, "they won't make it down here – not right away at least. Now, let's get down to business: you got my money?"

Zander leans against the booth and questions, "You have the rest of our equipment?"

Big Time nods his head and motions with his large fingers for one of his men carrying two large sacks to step forward. The man sets the bags before the King and Queen's feet. Max kneels down and unzips the first package, smiling at the sight of the guns glistening; the smell of metal making her mouth water. "Good job Big," she compliments. "75,000 credits you have to your name."

"About that," Big starts in a tone that causes Max to look up frown. "There's been a change in plan. You see, you've been a total pain, and I want to make sure you guys keep your end of the bargain."

"Kobra always keeps its word," Zander says grimly.

"Nonetheless, the price just went up to 750,000 credits."

Max stands up quickly. "That's blackmail!" she screams. "Our agreement was 75,000 credits for each drop you make. We've done that so far up until now, and that's the way it'll stay."

Big Time smirks and folds his arm, extending his leg and placing it down firmly on the bag of weapons. "Sorry cutie - but no dollar, no deal."

"We've made our deal," Max says sharply, reaching her hand down and grabbing the handle of one of the bags. But in that instant, so quickly that no one can follow it; Big Time swings his leg and tries to kick the Queen. But Max leaps away with a backward flip and, once she regains her footing, extends her exposed weapon, running forward and slamming the metal bar downward at the monster's head. The mutated teen stumbles back under the surprising force of the blow, yet regains his footing and swings his large fist straight for Max's beautiful face. Max narrows her brows, bracing herself for the impending attack.

Something whizzes through the air, striking Big on the hand as he gives a yell of pain. All eyes immediately turn to the ceiling of the club to find Batman standing there with another Bataraang ready in hand stating, "Tsk! Tsk! Didn't you kids ever learn how to play fair?" His white eyes settle on Max, noting fully the look of disappointment and fury on her face and the weapon in her palm. Just what the hell kind of merchandise was Kobra making now-a-days? This would be interesting.

Batman leaps down and lands stealthily on the hard ground. "What do you say?" he asks. "Shall we shake hands and call this a day?"

Zander states, "We will not leave until Kobra has what is rightfully ours, or whoever stands in our way is dead."

Max faces the Dark Knight and points her weapon towards him, knowing that Bruce was probably telling him to watch his back. "Whichever comes first," she adds slyly.

Big Time gives a loud guffaw and declares, "Let's do this then." He swings his fist for Max, who leaps to the side out of the way, striking the electric sword/spear against his ugly head. Batman runs forward, punching Big Time in the stomach without much result. While they duke it out, Max eyes the bags. Big's men and the guards of Kobra rush one another, fighting with fist and bullets and knives; this had turned into an all out brawl. Zander shoves one of Big's men to the side, just as another lifts the King up and throws him over the bar, jumping in after him. Max grits her teeth. If she could just get her hands on that weapons bag. The Queen runs, letting one leg collapse underneath her and sliding to the ground. She grabs a bag, but surprisingly, Batman has his hand the handle as well. "Don't do it," he threatens.

But Max scowls and rolls her body over, planting her palms firmly on the ground for support and swings her right leg upward and around, slamming straight into the jaw of the hero. How happy she was to finally lay a blow to him. The joy that surged through her body had to be illegal…then again most fun things were. But just as Terry is out of the way, Big Time reaches down and grabs Max by the throat, pulling her up with such force she loses her grip on the bag. The malformed creature cackles until Nyra leaps forward, kicking him in the balls. Big Time lets out a wail, dropping Max, and swings his hand causing Nyra to fly ten feet back onto the ground and move no more.

The three opponents: Big Time, Batman, and Queen Max face each other, standing in a triangle; all of them wanting to take down one another. Batman flexes his fingers; Big Time cracks his knuckles with a beyond cocky grin, and Max reaches inside her boot pulling out Thorn and holding her sword/spear ready as the electric current dances along the bar visibly. This ought to be fun…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	5. Ch5 In So Deep

**RyokoMist** here: okay, so i've been out of town and everything but here's chapter five. Okay, so this chapter is just a flashback. i think it started out good, then i got in a rush sooo (to me) it got kinda lazy at the end. v_v anyways, like i said this is another flashback. I know you're probably thinking whats the purpose of this: but if u know my writing then you know that everything in my stories has a purpose at some point, soooooo a certain part (or parts) of this flashback here will play a MAJOR role later on in this story or possibly the end. SOOOOO hopefully that leaves you on pins and needles. LOL next chapter will contain the fight from ch. 4 and possibly, jump onto the preface...hopefully, ya'll know i just be writn and come up with random things in the end. (smile) ok, enjoy:

_**In So Deep**_

_FLASHBACK_

_Max's brown eyes pop open quickly in panic, a loud gasp escaping from her luscious brown lips as her fist clenches tightly onto the cover that surrounds her body with excessive force, almost feeling her nails beginning to puncture through the thin sheet. She was scared, terrified…that had to be the most frightening dream she ever had. Her eyes drift warily over to the manly form lying next to her under the covers as well in mutual weariness. But she is suddenly caught off guard: not only was she shocked to see him actually lying there, but the teen was even more surprised to find McGinnis laying awake – his blue eyes piercing through her in concern. "You okay, Max," Terry's voice drifts in a whisper._

_Gibson sits straight up and draws her knees up, resting her arms on them – the palm of her hand placed upon her forehead as her eyes stare ahead wide open. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lies. But when McGinnis reaches across the bed and touches her arm Max yanks back with a quiet gasp and pivots away from him – not because she didn't want to be touched, but because she was actually _scared…_and Terry could see this all too well._

_"Fine, huh?" Terry questions with doubt. "You look scared enough to scream, your hands are ice cold and you're shivering." His eyes narrow briefly. "And you wouldn't let me touch you."_

_Max stares at him in absolute shock – oh so tonight he decided to be inquisitive? As usual her best friend was spending the night over at her place. It was pretty much the usual routine: school, cover with whatever for him, come home all alone and try to keep herself busy, wait like a madwoman for him to return so they could talk about his adventures/or maybe him give her some work to do (hack security codes, track government vehicles by satellite completely undetected, etc.), clean his wounds, eat together, and eventually fall asleep on her bed together watching the tube. She hated it – crazy right? She hated the fact that everything she did had to revolve around him – but loved the fact that it was the only way for them to spend some time together. Ever since the separation and reunion Max has craved Terry's affection more than usual; she wanted to be near him, afraid that he would slip away again. Usually by this time however, McGinnis would be gone, leaving Max completely refreshed and relieved by his absence._

_"What are you still doing here Ter?" _

_"I wanted to stay with my best friend, excuse me for caring," McGinnis sasses with an annoyed expression._

_Max rolls her eyes – like hell he actually cared. "Well, can you do yourself and more importantly me a favor and leave? I wanna be alone right now."_

_Immediately McGinnis sits up and yells, "What the hell are you talking about leave? What's wrong with you?"_

_Max grits her teeth and yells back with the same amount of hostility, "I don't want you around me right now! Get out."_

_Terry arches his brows in utter confusion. This couldn't be right – Max always wanted to stay with him, and he always wanted to stay with her. He couldn't understand her sudden rebuke at all. "Just what the hell did you dream about to get you so pegged?"_

_Max flings the covers back and steps out the bed towards the kitchen to grab a drink of water, grumbling along the way. She did not feel like this at all. But she knew Terry wouldn't give up and her conclusion was confirmed as he got out of bed after her, his trousers a little tighter than usual due to his quickly buffing body – being a superhero had its perks after all. Gibson tries to ignore him to the best of her ability – but she can never really reject that look he would give her – demanding an answer…the look of Batman…how she hated that fucking look!_

_Terry assesses Max, watching her movements carefully and picking up the tension blatantly rolling off of her. He finds himself smirking however at her appearance when she's not looking: the red panties clung tight to her wide hips, showing off the girl's perfect butt sinfully. The grey short sleeved cropped top she wore hung loosely over one shoulder while playing off Max's flat well toned stomach and perfect waist. This t-shirt had once belonged to Terry – he had gave it to Max as some form of pay-off for her keeping her mouth shut when Max had seen him with one of his bad boy friends after he and Max had lost their friendship. Terry could never forget her anger. He had shown up to her place, handing the brainiac the t-shirt (which he had stole) as thanks for not ratting him out. Max had snatched the shirt, screaming profanities at him, grabbed a knife and sliced it in half…he found out later when they made up that she still wore that shirt every night since then. He was mad at first about the incident – but how could he stay pissed when the perks included staring at Max half-naked in front of him…Dana never looked that hot naked. But just as quickly as the memory arouses within, Terry shakes his head, forcing it back out. He shouldn't be lusting after his best friend. Right?_

_"You gonna share the story?" Terry demands._

_Max slams down her cup and whirls around facing McGinnis with a frown. "Damnit dreg, will you just leave me alone? Don't you have an old lady to help across the street or something? I think I hear a cat stuck in a tree."_

_"Don't talk about my work," Terry threatens, grabbing Max's arm with too much force causing the girl to wince and let out a whimper of pain and fear dancing across her features. Noticing this Terry immediately calms himself down. He places a hand to her cheek and says calmly, "What's wrong?"_

_"Don't touch me," the pink pixie haired beauty whispers with less authority than she wanted, smacking his hand away. He hadn't changed one bit: still demanding, still cocky and hot-headed, still too much anger._

_"Max -," Terry tries again, much calmer this time and more concerned._

_Gibson lets out a sigh and rests her hands on the countertop before hoisting her body up upon it. She shivers slightly at the coolness of the counter, but her body adjusts and she looks down to the floor. He wouldn't stop bugging her – even if she made him leave – life would just be hell. "Fine," she says quietly. "I had a nightmare."_

_Terry relaxes his shoulders briefly, only to tense them again when she shoots him a look indicating that that wasn't the end. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad," McGinnis tries to comfort her. Terry takes a step forward for Max with his arms outstretched, but pauses when his best friend extends her arm out and places her warm palm against his chest in prevention – a prevention of his advance…she wanted him to stay away? Why? It must have been so she could finish telling the story._

_Max's eyes narrow darkly as she says with a hiss, "You were there – Batman was there."_

_"Still not seeing the issue Max."_

_"I _DIED_," she contradicts with a painful emphasis. "You killed me." _

_Everything seems to grow quiet all at once. Terry doesn't know what to say. He was expecting something like a psycho chasing her…not that HE killed her! It all made sense to him now. Max's behavior wasn't so much that she was pissed off at her best friend – she was AFRAID of him. Whatever happened in that dream was so life-like that it terrified Max. The girl was pushing him away because she was actually convinced that Terry was going to physically cause her pain. He had absolutely no idea what to do. "Max, c'mon. It was just a dream – you know I wouldn't do anything to you."_

_But Max's expression isn't so sure; her hand still on his chest. And in that instant McGinnis knew what she was thinking: if he could hurt her with everything else he'd done, what made this any different? "You're my best friend," Max whispers, "but…please leave."_

_"Max, now you're being ridiculous. I would never –"_

_"For the last time:" Max cuts him off sharply, "get the hell out." But Terry ignores her; instead, he pushes her hand out the way and pulls Max into his arms; embracing her fiercely. Max can do nothing – try to fight him out of her grasp as she might, he still holds on. Her fear begins to melt slowly away and eventually she just lets her arms drop and cries in his arms. Terry's heart accelerates. He didn't want her to cry, he didn't want her to be afraid. So….without much thought, Terry pivots his head and whispers, "Don't fear me…don't…" and without hesitation, his lips crush into hers. Max's eyes pop open in shock and she claws his face, trying to get him off, but she can't…she doesn't want him to get off. What the hell was going on here? Why was this happening? The tears still sliding down cheeks rapidly, Max finds herself kissing him back; even though it held a joy within it, the kiss still was somewhat empty and hollow…something wasn't fitting together with this puzzle at all. _

_But then the cell phone rings and Terry pulls himself out of the grip to answer it. After a few brief moments he closes it and heads to the window. "I gotta go," he explains with a blush, "Jokerz."_

_Max looks away from him and hugs herself; making Terry cringe. "Be safe," she whispers. _

_A few days later Max storms down the halls of Hamilton Hill High angrily, her eyes burning, Terry standing in the middle of the hallway looking as lost as a sad puppy. He had told her to forget the kiss…to forget that it ever happened. Max bumps shoulders against someone – Dana by the sound of her voice, and pushes open the bathroom door with too much force. Thankfully it was empty (seeing as class was about to start). Max slams her back against the wall and slides down to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest weakly and weeps. Just who the hell did he think he was? Then again, she was such an idiot. She was stupid for actually believing that they could be more than just friends – hell they were barely even that half of the time. But that didn't make the hurt go away. Nothing could ever make her pains about Terry go away. And to make matters worse she had the dream again last night…Terry/Batman had killed her…_

_Max stands and walks back to the bathroom door. She would just leave and go home to eat a giant hot fudge sundae and watch TV and cry her little heart out…and lock the windows for the night…yep, definitely lock the windows. The bathroom door opens and she gasps at the appearance of Terry standing there worried – she is about to speak, maybe punch him, or cry, or something like that; until she spies Dana and Chelsea standing behind him concerned. She notices Terry's crumpled face: maybe because he was sad for hurting her, or maybe because he really didn't want to be here…she figured that it was the latter._

_"Max," Dana says, placing a hand on Gibson's shoulder while Chelsea wraps her arms around her, "are you okay?"_

_"You look like you've been crying," Chelsea notes, placing her head on Max's shoulder. Leave it to Chelsea to make Gibson feel important._

_Max sighs. "I'm fine," she lies. "I just…get tired of people that's all."_

_"What happened?" Chelsea questions._

_Max shrugs. "You think you know someone. Once someone lies and hurts you – they always will."_

_Dana narrows her eyes and Chelsea wheels around quickly and punches Terry in the arm. "Chelsea, what the hell?" Terry demands._

_The blonde beauty folds her arms and questions, "What did you do McGinnis?"_

_"I didn't do anything."_

_"Whatever dreg, I know your rep. I know how much you've hurt my best friend, and Terry I'm getting tired as fuck of it!"_

_"She's my best friend too Chels. I've known her eons longer than you have."_

_"Then fucking act like it!" Chelsea screams, pushing Terry hard._

_Nelson makes his way down the hall and shoves Terry out of the way. "Okay, who'd he piss off this time?"_

_"Max," Chelsea answers._

_"Alright McGinnis," Nelson states, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket. But before things can turn ugly, Max pushes them apart._

_"Stop it," Gibson says quietly. "I'm going home."_

_"But Max," Terry states, "it's the middle of the school day."_

_"I don't give a damn." _

_"But what if I need you?" Terry whispers, an underlining message in his words._

_Max can feel her body grow hot in anger. So that's what it came down to in the end huh? What should he do if he needs somebody to handle Batman's behind the desk work for him? Oh that was it! Max punches Terry straight in the face, Nelson whistling out in joyful acknowledgement. Terry stands up straight and cradles his jaw in his hand, pure shock playing across his features. She hit him? And it actually HURT? Gibson yells, "How about you do what you've been doing? I'm not your little secretary McGinnis; I'm getting sick of you using me." She turns to Chelsea and says, "Can you come over tonight? I wanna be with you."_

_Chelsea nods her head in agreement. She'd ditch now if she could – but her record wasn't very appreciative or respectful towards friendship. Max smiles and gives her a hug before walking towards the front door. She really did want to see Chelsea, but she also wanted to make sure McGinnis didn't come around. Looks like she was getting the best of both worlds. As the teen strides outside into the wintery cold, she sighs wearily at the realization that strikes her: she couldn't stand Terry; she loved him…but she hated him as well. She hated him._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Okayzies, pleae review everyone. if i can get some reviews, i won't shut down this fic (believe me I've come close to doing so) have a wonderful day and/or night everybody ^_^


	6. Ch6 Dry Bite

_Hey everybody, RyokoMist here. Okay, okay i know i kept you guys dangling for a long time with my fics - i sincerely apologize, but life loves to kick my ass - and my ass is being mega kicked! lol, okay okay on a serious note, i went through some pretty messed up stuff as of late so the original plan i had for this fic is more than likely gonna take a complete 360. some of you guys might not like the conclusion (if i still decide to go on with it) sooo theres a chance i may make a sequel to appease (and no, i haven't forgotten the "The Hunted" sequel i promised you. it's in the works.) okay, mega shout out to my bestie **LibraDiva83** for being so supportive and to Silverquickstar as well. And my community staff member **Shejams. **okay imma stop bragn and let ya read. oh, please review this chapter - i need to know if im making a good come back! lol_

_**Dry Bite**_

The brawl was simply ridiculous. Bruce Wayne sits uneasily in his chair watching everything via vid-link, and hardly believing any of it. This was a tough situation not because of the physical circumstances, but due to the emotional strain that operated what was happening – making it very…difficult. Ace whines on the floor at the images of the fight playing across the screen. Bruce narrows his gaze – Big Time was being his usual self: big but sloppy. The creature revealed no true structure or purpose with his blows; simply flailing his arms around. It might have proven occasionally useful but it still wasn't very effective.

Yet Gibson on the other hand was definitely something to watch out for: a real threat, one Bruce never would have had a second thought about. Who really could've interpreted her potential? Her movements were all lithe, agile, and graceful as they were powerful efficient and calculated. Wayne tilts his head upward slightly as his protégé manages to beat back Big Time and turn his attention for Max, who was standing more than ready. "Careful McGinnis," Bruce warns as Max charges forward and punches Batman in the side, leaps back, and throws her spear-like weapon forward; missing and striking into the wall as Batman doges. "She's not holding back."

The Dark Knight growls impatiently, "No kidding."

"Don't get smart boy. This is your entire fault to begin with."

"I thought you said blaming wasn't productive, or something like that, old man."

"Generally it's not. But this isn't one of those moments."

Max shifts her eyes back and forth. This was the chance she had been waiting for. And while she couldn't really explain why the girl was so willing to fight McGinnis the thought of kicking his ass completely brought joy to her. "You know batsy," Max taunts, circling Kobra's most formidable foe, "I never truly realized how _annoying_ you are."

Batman narrows his eyes. "C'mon Gibson: you can stop the tough girl front now. You don't have to lie to Kobra anymore." He shifts his weight to the side in response to her posture change. "I'm here to save you now."

Max chuckles softly, her perfect lips pulling back over her teeth in a manner that Terry had never seen before – something that didn't fit her personality at all. That wasn't the smile of his Max or even Zander's; that expression was purely Kobra – a mixture of power and blood lust that no one could have even interpreted. Surely she couldn't have fallen in that deep…"It's not a front Batman. I enjoy what I do."

Bruce crosses his fingers and states, "She's telling the truth Terry."

"It's a lie!" McGinnis yells at the both of them.

The Kobra Queen's appearance grows serious as she adds with a tight frown, "You were never smart." Without another word Max lunges forward in attempts to land blows upon Batman; but he dodges every attack. All the while not comprehending any of what was happening. She wasn't holding back, she was actually appearing serious about hurting him – and it confused the hell out of him. Batman grabs Max's ankle as she spun to land a powerful breathtaking kick to his neck; her body tips slightly before regaining balance. "Stop it!" the new Man of Vengeance commands. But Max turns her gaze angry and swings her free fist only for it to be caught in the Bat's other hand. "I said knock it off!" the hero yells. "I'm not going to fight you Max."

Gibson raises her other leg and slams it against her captor's chest, pushing and propelling herself out of his grasp with great force. Her body flips backwards in midair before landing stealthily on the club ground. An intimidating hiss erupts from the Queen's lips as she growls out, "You don't get it, you cowl faced bastard. You've had this coming a long time. I hate you! Fight me!" And in that instant the girl's features grow fierce and wild – so to the point that Batman takes an involuntary step back. "FIGHT ME!" Max screams with an evil insane tint in her voice, enough to catch the shocked attention of Zander and the other operatives.

Police sirens approach the club from outside, interrupting the brawl abruptly. Big Time scrambles to his feet and out through the opening he had created; the sound of his vehicle peeling off shortly afterward screeching through the night air. Zander shoots his gaze about nervously, stating with unquestionable authority: "Kobra! Out!" Another black van blows a larger hole in the wall from outside and stops loudly, an assortment of air motorcycles flooding in after it. Zander hops in the passenger side of the van as many of his men jump into the back. "Max!" he calls. "Let's go!"

"What about him?" Max questions angrily, never tearing her gaze from Batman's.

"Another day my love!"

Max growls in fury. But Nyra doesn't sympathize with the look of her fellow operatives of pleasure. The servant rushes to her Queen's side and throws her arms through Max's left. "Please Max," the red-head pleads, "we must go."

Gibson turns her attention briefly and rolls her eyes in a mock annoyance. She hated that look. "Ugh. Fine. See you later Batman" In a blink of an eye Max whips out Thorn and fires, placing a bullet into McGinnis' chest, smiling at the look of awe on his face as his body topples to the floor. Bruce hollers through the comlink – more surprised than worried by what happened.

Gotham PD storm through Club Goth-Em with weapons raised expectantly, only to gasp at the scene before them. The building was pretty much demolished and sprawled with the bodies of dead or severely injured operatives who informed their people to leave them behind; it wouldn't matter much anyway – Kobra would bust them out of prison again soon enough. Commissioner Barbara Gordon steps through her men, ordering for them to hold fire as the Kobra villains begin to depart as quickly as they came. She eyes Max carefully, already recognizing the girl to be McGinnis's best friend – the one Kobra had "kidnapped" as Terry said it; "joined" Bruce had contradicted. She watches with curious eyes as Gibson hops onto a motorcycle pulling a red-head behind her who locks a grip around Max's stomach. Max gives the Commissioner a crooked grin, places her middle and index finger against her forehead, and salutes before jolting off. A movement on the floor catches Gordon's attention and she frowns in partial concern as Batman rises, clutching at his chest.

While the police gather up and detain the left-overs Barbara approaches the Bat. "You alright kid?" she asks evenly.

"I've seen better days," Batman answers with a wince.

"Maybe…maybe not," Barbara comments, shoving her hands in her jacket pocket. "She shot you?"

"Looks that way."

"Hmmm…"

Batman fives the Commissioner a look. "Don't even go there," he snaps with too much hostility, clenching his teeth at a strange sensation that rips through his upper chest near the heart.

"Watch it kid," Barbara sasses, turning to face away from the protégé. "These are _my_ streets. Always have been and always will be." But when she turns her back, Batman is gone. With a heavy sigh Gordon puts her focus on getting the live prisoners in for questioning – but feeling bad for McGinnis all the same. She knew he was trying to ignore the evidence that plainly pointed out that fact that his once best friend was gone, replaced by the venomous Kobra, with poor results. He'd already experienced the dry bite – basically when a poisonous snake bites but does not inject its toxins…a painful warning. But the next time…Barbara closes her eyes – not wanting to imagine such a terrible outcome, or the result of what it may be.

*********As the escapees pull into the secret base on the outskirts of the city cheers erupt loudly, enveloping those that had returned. Max smiles softly: they really were like a family…something she always longed for more than life itself; more than Terry. And Kobra offered the African American beauty a mind blowing level of unconditional love and affection that continuously left her dumbfounded. Never had she had such an attachment in the outside world – she pauses. Never except for Chelsea and Terry, though mainly Cunningham seemed to accept Gibson whole heartedly. In the streets of Gotham there was no such thing as friends or relationships, trust, love – shit like that was unacceptable, unreal, fake as hell. But here in the coils of Kobra…they had a level of intimacy that seemed, at times, primal and mythical in spite of their technological advancements. The raw affection would seem stifling to others, but to them it was life (even though it could lead to dangerous problems when confronted with betrayal). Max had never experienced something of this nature before – nor had she witnessed it, and she was addicted. Words could not express the sensation the Queen felt when being greeted by her fellow operatives, male and female alike: hot, passionate embraces, gentle caresses that often left her yearning to continue feeling the affection. Intimate…

Max parks her motorcycle and swings a leg over while sitting on the seat quietly catching her breath. Nyra remains silent – not sure whether to be afraid at the vengeful hostility her mistress had portrayed back at the club. But even though it had frightened her, it was impossible to think any less of her Queen, this much she knew. She watches as the two female servants who had first encountered Max when she'd been taken from her apartment glide towards her, throwing their arms around Gibson – giving praises to Kobra for her safe return. A male operative, clutching at his bleeding left arm bows to her – for surely he would be dead if not for Maxine. The Queen's features turn caring as she places her warm palm against his cheek and kissing him there. He blushes and rushes away, not wanting the King to notice this. Zander…

Zander steps down out of the van and rushes to Max, scooping her into his arms. The Kobra operatives whisper amongst themselves is awe. Even after the time that had passed their King's emotional displays solely for his Queen still often left them baffled; a dramatic change from his usual façade. "Are you hurt?" he questions with passionate concern, voice as smooth as butter. He pushes her back against the motorcycle, causing Max to raise her legs and wrap them around his waist. She wasn't trying to imply anything, but things like this always wound up happening.

Max turns her gaze down – leaving Zander unsure if it was because of shame or embarrassment at how close he was to her – but leaving her brown arms holding him around the stomach. "Hardly," she answers with thick disappointment, "stupid dreg wouldn't even fight back."

Zander rests his fingertips under his wife's smooth chin. "You fought well – hurting Batman. And Big Time, that treacherous beast," he adds hotly, looking away.

Max scowls in remembrance and places her palm on Zander's cheek, forcing his gaze back to her. Why was she being close to him? "He will pay. Sorry for not getting our share."

This seems to brighten Zander's mood automatically. "No need to apologize." He motions towards the van and Max gasps, jogging with swift grace to the vehicle and smiling widely as her men unload two bags. King Kobra stands behind her and whispers into her ear, "Amidst all the commotion we managed to slip them away right under Big Time's nose. You make quite the distraction, my love."

"You know Big Time will try and come for them – and revenge," the Queen answers, facing Zander seriously.

A voice interrupts, "Let them come!" The Kobra guards stand defiant and loyal. "They won't live to make it out: not with our King and Queen leading us."

"Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra! HAIL KOBRA!"

******** "That can't be true – it just can't be!" Dana cries into her palm.

Chelsea places a grievous hand on the Asian's shoulder and replies weakly, "It is."

Terry walks to the lunch table – noting the sadness of his friends and the form of Commissioner Gordon leaving from there, shooting him a look before climbing into her squad car. Terry clenches his hold around the strap of his book bag instinctively. Just what the hell was she doing here? "What's wrong?" he asks upon taking a seat across from his weeping ex.

Nelson starts wearily, "The Commissioner's been getting everyone's attention."

"About?" he presses.

Dana looks up at him, confused, the mascara running sloppily down the girl's round pale cheeks. "You haven't heard?" Tan questions. "Remember four months ago when that gang fight broke out in Club Goth-Em?" Terry nods slowly. "After reviewing tapes the cops found out that Max was a part of that…what's worse," she gasps through her re-flooding tears, "she's leader of a terrorist group with her husband, that Zander twip!"

Terry slams his fist against the table. "How did you find out?"

Chelsea answers, "Gordon's been telling everyone who knows Max to keep track on her. The news has been playing the security footage over and over of Max kicking Batman's ass." Chelsea pauses, suddenly coming to a realization and eyeing Terry in appalled suspicion and anger. "Wait," the wild teen starts, "you _knew_?"

McGinnis shifts his eyes about nervously, struggling to find the words to say. "I-I-uh…well…"

"You've known these entire seven months and you haven't said a word? HOW-?"

Terry rubs his hand against the back of his neck. "The Commissioner and Wayne are…childhood friends. But," McGinnis declares hotly, "it's not true! Max didn't just up and join Kobra – they forced her into it! They forced her into everything!"

Nelson bites his lip. "If that's the case, then why didn't she take the chance and run off with the bat?"

"Because," McGinnis answers annoyingly, "Kobra would hurt everybody she cared about. Max is trying to protect all of us by acting like the bad guy." He inhales sharply. It was easy to tell them these things; since they were the same answers Terry told himself every minute of every day.

The table grows briefly silent as the kids contemplate on Terry's words. They all seem convinced – everyone but Chelsea. "I don't know…" Cunningham whispers warily. "I think she wants this."

"C'mon Chels," Terry objects with a tight frown. "What makes you think Max would do something like this on purpose?"

"Because it's something _I_ would do."

McGinnis rolls his eyes and adjusts the book bag strap. "So you're saying Max is a party hard, power hungry, ignorant, adrenaline junkie…yeah, that sounds just like her."

Chelsea arches her brows in fury, clenching her fist tightly and hissing through her teeth, "Watch it Terrence, you've me twipped as someone else. You've helped me out of a lot of messed up shit but you are working my last nerve. Keep testing me dreg – and I will personally fuck you up so bad your entire past existence will be VR." She twitches her left eyebrow to make sure the threat was put across. There was no telling who she and Max got their foul attitudes from: from one another – or maybe growing up in Gotham did that to a kid? "What I'm saying is: I know Max pretty well – a hell of a lot better than you do. And there's a part of her that is broken up about a lot of things: her life, family, friends…she's been wanting an escape from it. So what does Kobra look like to her?" Everyone continues to look unsure, making Cunningham roll her eyes and state, "Like the one thing she wants most – sanctuary. A chance to start over a new life and forget her old one."

Terry shakes his head slowly, still trying to push away the blatant evidence. "Max…would never-."

"C'mon Ter," Chelsea cuts off. "For once put yourself in her shoes. I can't be her only real friend around here."

McGinnis doesn't respond; not because he didn't know what to say – but because for reasons beyond his comprehension everything that Cunningham was saying actually made sense. The pieces were starting to come together and the boy wasn't even trying to figure out the puzzle! That evening as he sits in the cave rubbing Ace's head his mind continues to ponder on it. Bruce raises an eyebrow, fully noting his young apprentice staring off into nothingness. Even though this was typical Terry, the manner was still enough to arouse Wayne's curiosity.

Max cared about Terry, and after that night in her kitchen McGinnis was positive that it could have been as more than childhood best friends. This makes the teen cringe in shame – he had hurt her that day during school when he told her to forget the kiss ever happened. That wasn't his intention of course, but even he was confused. He wasn't supposed to have feelings for Max…right? Now he wasn't sure. Everything that seemed wrong turned out to be right - everything that seemed unattainable laid there in his very hands, everything but the thing he wanted the most: Maxine. Terry knew he didn't deserve to have her after all the sacrifices she had made for him – but Zander and Kobra sure as hell didn't deserve her either! But there was more to this dilemma than he cared to give note to: Max wasn't just linked to Kobra to keep him safe – she WAS Kobra now. She had actually become entangled in their constricting coils. He wants to believe that she's forced to behave the way that all of Gotham had seen; but there lies a small thought in Terry's brain that Gibson might actually have conformed willingly to the terrorist group. He remembers her uncanny desire to fight him, her anger.

And then his eyes open wide in terror at the realization that came afterward. "Oh God," he whimpers, clenching a fist.

"What?" Bruce questions. "What's wrong?"

Terry swallows emptiness and lunges over, body convulsing with the feeling of vomit, though nothing came out. Bruce places a hand on the teen's back to steady him. Terry takes a deep breath as the sudden sweat beads drip off of his forehead. "I did this."

"What?"

"All I've ever done is cause Max pain and anger and hurt. I made her feel like she was nothing, confused, unloved. And all that anger she has had built up inside, making her the way she is now. I made Max want to join Kobra. From day one when she was kidnapped, I don't think she wanted to be saved."

Bruce narrows his brows. "That's ridiculous, McGinnis. She was happy to see you there rescuing her, remember?" the old man contradicts, even though he felt that the young Batman's words were true.

McGinnis shakes his head as he stands up straight, body feeling so weak from his episode. "No. She was happy at first, yeah, because the logical side of Max knew that Kobra was dangerous, that she was in trouble. But the side of Max that doesn't know love – only pain and anger and hatred from me, the people around her, and maybe even her own self – realized that Kobra possibly offered the sanctuary she needed. Why wouldn't she join them when their leader wanted her – really _wanted_ her? Max has never experienced that before. It was all too tempting. So she joined them, saving me was just an excuse – the perfect excuse. If I hadn't been losing maybe she would have ignored it, but…" Terry pause, appalled by the random revelation. "I gave her a reason to leave, just like I made her into the girl I had to fight."

Bruce sighs and sits in his chair, avoiding eye contact with his faithful servant. "Don't blame yourself kid. Max had a lot of things in her past which contributed to her decision, if you could call it that."

"Yeah," McGinnis partially agrees, "but one of those main things being _me_. I've known her since we were kids, remember?" Terry slips on his cowl and walks towards the car, a grim resolve set in his words. "I made a monster." With a bounding leap Batman leaps into the roof of his car and starts the ignition, tearing off with insane speed. He had to find her; he had to make her realize that this wasn't the life she had to live to feel loved. He had fucked up on many occasions, he was sure, and maybe she wouldn't hear what he had to say – but Terry would try to get it through her head. She had said a while ago that she dreamed her best friend has killed her…could it be that this was the death she meant? The death of Maxine Gibson: his best friend and the girl he loved, whose smile could light up his world; and the birth of Queen Kobra? Batman couldn't be sure – but he had to make things right, even if it killed him…

Shame he wouldn't be the one to die…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	7. Ch7 Fatal Toxins

Hello everybody, RyokoMist here: okay so here is chapter seven. Those of you just getting the notification about this upload, I uploaded chapter 6 a couple of weeks ago, so please you guys make sure you have read chapter 6 before reading this chapter (In ch. 6 Terry makes a discovery at the end of the chapter/hope that spurs your memory in case you've forgotten what the ch. was about). Anyways I have been megabusy and tired here, so this is just kinda short (or as short as I can write! lol) This is part 1 to...I'm thinking 2or3 sooooooo yeah. Please review you guys, i hardly got any last time and i wanna know what you think about where the story is heading. ^_^ thankies a lot, you guys are awesome! Here ya go:

* * *

_**Fatal Toxins**_

_Part 1_

Mary McGinnis eyes her young teenaged son carefully – though lately the term "teenaged" seemed often inappropriate. Terrence's seriousness about his work tended to bring about a maturity within the boy that aroused pleasure as well as reluctance within the red headed single mother of two. There were occasions that the mere look on his face ached her heart. Ever since Maxine's strange disappearance the boy had been pushing himself to points that seemed beyond possible. And when word spread that his once inseparable best friend was a – Mary gulps – criminal, this made her eldest son only strive harder; as if he was to blame for the sudden misfortune. She had called Mr. Wayne numerous times to insist that the billionaire give Terry some much needed vacation time – but the old man simply responded that that call wasn't his to make. Mary didn't know what to take from that: either Bruce was being incredibly selfish – or he was being incredibly considerate. Either way – the dilemma did nothing but place an unbearable strain on everyone.

"Terry?" Mary begins as sweetly as she knew how. But it didn't do much good since it was blatantly obvious that her son had deciphered from her tone what she was about to say – and his expression was far from pleasant.

McGinnis shakes his raven hair warily, placing his forehead into his palm; this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. "Mom, not now."

"Terry, please!" she calls out with a whimper, extending her hands for the young man as he tosses his backpack over his shoulder and heads for the door. "You can't keep doing this to yourself – to us! Let the cops handle it."

"For what?" Terry yells with far too much aggression as he wheels to Mary. He throws his hand towards the outside world as the teen adds, "The cops can't do a thing! They think Max is a criminal!"

Mary narrows her brows and states coldly, "Then maybe you need to come to terms that perhaps they are right." Terry rolls his eyes and turns back towards the front door. "You can't change Max's past, son," Mary calls.

Terry heaves his shoulders as he turns the knob. "No," he whispers, "but I can try to save her."

"That's not up to you, Terrence. Maxine has made her decision." But the only response the mother gets is that of the door slamming shut. She sighs heavily and leans back against the kitchen counter. She hated when they argued. After his father passed things had been going well for the McGinnis' (or at least as well as was possible); but the whole Max situation had caused a deadly rift within the family. It was like she was alone on the subject. Even Matt wanted Terry to do anything possible to bring back his "big sister" – even if that meant little to no time together. She could understand why her son was so intent on his mission, but at the same juncture there was nothing he could do about it. Mary sighs again and faces the sink to finish up the morning dishes, hoping that the cops could just find Max, question and perhaps even lock her up if necessary. If the girl was doing wrong maybe some time behind bars would be the best option for her – Mary would rather Max learn a lesson in that manner...and would rather this whole thing be done with.

************ "You need to stop fighting with your mother," Bruce states via comlink from the dark safety of the cave.

"That's none of your business," Batman sasses as he revs the engine in the Batcar, a failed attempt to block out the old man. Yeah, maybe he was being an asshole lately, but his revelation a few weeks ago stressed him out – and Terry had a tendency to take his anger out on those nearest him…Max could testify to that.

"I make it my business – you work for me remember?"

Batman growls in disdain. Oh joy, now the old man was starting to become a pessimist too. He takes a sharp right, only to yell out a curse and pump the brakes.

"What is it?" Bruce demands.

"You're never gonna believe who I just saw…"

"Who?"

Batman turns on the invisibility on his vehicle as he sets it carefully on the roof of a worn down building on the south side and leaping out, walking stealthily to the open rooftop window and looking down. "An old friend," he whispers, engaging his cloaking device.

************* Big Time punches down the doors of the warehouse, his supposed "hideout", with a fierce rumble in his chest. The creature's men look up at him, backing away slowly. Big stomps into the center of his lair, completely unaware of his visitor. "Have you found it yet?" he demands, eyeing them menacingly.

One of the men steps forward coolly – more relaxed than everyone else and Big would like him to be. Every time someone lost their fear of the mutated humanoid the more power and advantage he seems to lose; and the less powerful he felt, the greater Big Time's insecurity and feeling of weakness became. He grits his teeth: Big Time HATED feeling weak. The guy explains, "Not yet boss. We're trying to review our surveillance and everything that we put on one of their vehicles, but we got nothing so far; some kind of technical interference."

Big clenches his fist. "What about all those times they came and picked us up? Didn't we have eyes on Kobra then?" Big tried to stay one step ahead: Kobra was usually the ones to retrieve them, but it came at a price – Big and his men had to be escorted in Kobra vehicles and blindfolded. So what did Big do? Had cameras and tracers placed on the lead vehicle in case something like this ever happened. But…

The man crosses his arms and states matter-of-factly, "We had eyes alright but..."He motions his thumb for a large computer screen, fuzzy with static. "Technical interference," he repeats.

The grotesque beast gives a shrill cry and slams his enlarged fist into the pillar of block beside him; it cracks and starts to give way under the force of the blow. How difficult could it be to track down a group of snake lovers? To track down that bitch that took all of his equipment and embarrassed him in front of everyone! He wanted her neck in between his strong hands; he wanted to feel the life slip out of her very body! "I want that bitch and her fucking man dead!"

"BOSS!" Big Time turns his attention back towards the screen and pauses momentarily before allowing a smirk to slowly creep upon his grey lips. Well, looks like he was a step ahead after all…

********** Zander sits on his throne, chin resting on his balled fist. Now he had to find another supplier, and the list was quite…intriguing. All of them possessed the exact qualities of betrayal that Big Time did, and the thought of that…_thing_ did nothing but annoy the bred King even the more. He would send his own men to accomplish the deeds of retrieving what they needed – but that would cause difficulties: all traces would lead directly back to Kobra. No. They needed to be covert; for someone else to take the fall for them if necessary. The King sighs heavily and slouches on his throne; that was easier said than done. Aggravated, his eyes trail down from his perch and to the floor where his beloved Queen was laying sexily upon a chef lounge, donning a cream crop top fit tightly to her chest that did nothing but make Max's toned stomach look deliciously appetizing; the faded abs adding a detail to her figure that was mesmerizing – a golden Egyptian styled collar clung to her neck and shoulders. And on the girl's perfect legs she wore a pair of cream pants with golden flat boots that came up above the knees. Zander can feel his blood pumping heavily at the mere sight of her: beautiful, intelligent…the very presence of his Queen was enough to stop any man or woman dead in their tracks; and he liked that – he liked that the entrancing essence and brilliance of Maxine was all his…especially after last night.

Max waves to a group of men and women alike surrounded around her seat, smiling pleasantly at them before they depart for their own temporary quarters. The Kobra ruler smiles, joyful that she was able to handle the representatives from their sister group so well. Visits from other minor branches of Kobra always aroused both suspicion and worry – and yet Max handled this reunion quite well; asserting her dominance and power as well her pleasant hosting abilities to the tee, leaving the representative astonished and amused with their second in command. In many ways, she was more befitting than her own husband at the greetings – but Zander was neither jealous nor angry. Why should he be? She made life so much simpler for him – for all of Kobra. Perhaps that was another reason why Max was so loved by the "radicals". And yet here she was – the Queen evoked not just that love, but also respect, reverence, but more importantly fear. Even the King was often caught off guard by her frightening behavior at time; but that did not make him love her any less: rather it made him love Max even more because he now had somewhat of an understanding as to where the violence came from…her pain. Zander descends slowly from his throne to the floor where his Queen was. Hearing the tapping of footsteps Max turns and blushes in embarrassment. Zander smiles gently at her. "You're doing so well," the King compliments, taking a seat beside her.

"Um, th-thank you," Max stutters, fidgeting nervously.

Zander notices. "What's wrong? You seem uncomfortable."

Max's face seems to turn redder as she shifts her gaze. She didn't know exactly what to say; even her own behavior was making the girl hesitant. "L-last night," she offers with a tremble.

"What of it?" Zander questions, "Is it not what you wanted?"

"No! I mean…I did…."

Zander observes her reaction and grins in remembrance, causing Max to scowl at him. Last night they had been in the royal bedroom asleep when a startling scream had awakened him. Concerned, Zander rose to find Max sitting up with her knees drawn to her chest as she wrapped her arms around in a grip that seemed to have a purpose for protection; the expression on her face…bewildering – Zander had never seen such a look. "Max," he had said, reaching out for her; his voice still holding a sleepy drawl, "are you alright?"

"Just a dream, it was just a dream," Max chanted nervously – it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself, not him; in fact it was almost as if he wasn't even there.

"What is it?" Zander demanded, grabbing a firm hold of Max by the shoulders. "What did you dream?"

Max turned her focus into her husband's eyes – finally giving notice to his existence…and then her eyes began to water; Zander was dumbfounded: what could he do? "They…they…_killed_ me!"

"What?"

"I keep dreaming this! They killed me! They killed me!" Max's voice began to take on an edge of hysteria. Whatever she had dreamed was so realistic that as she looked nervously around the room he realized that even now she believed that her murderer would creep from the shadows to destroy her in reality. The thought of this angered him more than anything.

"Who Max? Who killed you?" But the Queen doesn't respond; rather she collapsed into Zander's bare chest and wept. The King's brows narrowed as he watched her. It had struck him then at that moment; he couldn't help but feel like Max had done this with someone else…or she would rather it was another man's arms that she lay in. "You love someone else," he stated.

Max tore her gaze to his. Where had that come from? "No, not anymore."

"But you used to."

At those words Max's fear had transformed into rage, making Zander wonder if it would have been wiser to stay quiet. "I fail to see what that would have to do with anything." Max pushed out of his hold, causing a sudden emptiness to erupt within Zander's soul. "You have me now," Max continued in a shrewd tone, "nothing else matters right?"

A sharp pain struck the Kobra ruler directly in the heart as misinterpretation of her words had set in. "Oh I get it," Zander began slowly, an incomprehensible expression on his features. "You're throwing me in a pile with everyone else that's ever hurt you. Despite the love I have for you, you think I'm using you, that I will do you harm as well...or maybe," he figures, "you're the one using me. Maybe this is all a game for you – maybe I mean nothing after all." And even though his voice was smooth and sexy, the words still carried a harsh ice with it.

Max's eyes widened. No. Perhaps that was the case originally but now Max couldn't explain it with words. Zander was more than a mere puppet. Yet because of her own fears she couldn't seem to find the words to explain how it felt. Zander could see the blatant confusion wearing heavily on his wife. "Zander please," she argued softly, "stop. I don't want you to talk like that."

"And just how am I supposed to talk?" Zander yelled angrily at her, slamming his hand against his chest roughly. But the pained look on Max made him stop. Frustrated at her unnoticeable ability to prevent any anger from him, Zander begins to leave the bed. "You don't understand."

Max's breath had caught as the never-ending cycle of her life was about to continue: let a being in only to watch them walk away. But she had had enough of her abandonment – there was no probable way that the cult Queen would simply allow this to happen again. Although Max could not grasp why the desperate desire to not lose her "captor" and supposed-to-be enemy's presence in the physical and, even more disturbing, emotional, she had also come to see that losing Zander would do nothing by remind her of her personal inner ailments that would inevitably lead to the Kobra ruler's very demise. She had to prevent him from leaving…leaving like Terry. "Then," max proposed quickly, "make me understand."

Zander could hear the pain – no – the agony and desperation in his wife's voice, stopping him instantly in his tracks. He turned and approached her once more. "My dear, Max," he stated slowly, emphasizing his words so as to ensure her comprehension, "The very last think on this wretched world that I wish to do is cause you suffering, no matter how small." He placed his hands against her soft cheek, watching the girl's reaction carefully; her whisper of a gasp and trembling neck showing that she had never been touched in such a manner of affection before. "All I care for is to see you smile – that is my purpose in this life before Kobra…I long to see that independent, tough, happy and carefree girl who didn't give a damn what anyone had to say."

"But I was never carefree."

"I understand that now. Help me to understand more." Max shakes her head and Zander sighs. "Maxine, you have to trust me."

"Trust," Max whispers as she rolls her eyes sorrowfully. "Zander…that…you don't understand how…" she struggles to think of a word, "…frightened that makes me."

"You have no reason to fear me."

"I-."

"Shhh." Zander leans forward and places his lips against hers. The kiss is comforting, loving, everything that she had always wanted to feel. The sensation of love was too great, for the both of them. Before long the kiss burned with fire and they were struggling to catch their breaths. Zander climbs onto the bed still moving his lips methodically against her, pushing her back and down into the sheets. Zander plants his self on top of Max as her legs and thighs instinctively rise and wrap against him. His kisses travel from her lips to her neck and upper chest. Zander looks into Max's eyes – asking for permission to go forward. He knew that she had restrained from him before, but now this was different. Max's bites her bottom lip and gives a slight nod and Zander slowly begins to tread his kisses to her breast. Max sighs heavily in pleasure, her body moving on its very own at the feeling that surged through her – it was like she had no control over anything anymore…but she was starting to like it – she wanted Zander to work his magic and take care of her now; this was the realization she had came to finally accept. She wanted Zander…she…loved him. Before long the night passes slowly, the hours seeming to cling on to the very fabrics of a minute, a second. Max's nails dig deep into the flesh of Zander's back as he loves her in ways she never thought possible for her first time. And after two and a half hours they erupt into an ecstasy of pleasure, leaving them breathless and absorbed. Finally, they had consummated their relationship as husband and wife – and neither one had ever been so happy.

And now this next morning they seemed inseparable despite Max's obvious embarrassment. Max continues to scowl at him…but Zander takes her hand into his, intertwining their fingers together. Zander pulls Max close so that she can smell the King's very scent in her entire being. He smiles gently and the Queen can't help but match his own joy. She leans against his shoulder, and smiles. She was actually happy.

Suddenly there is an explosion and the sound of gunfire rushing throughout the facility. Before either can move the door bursts inward and across the room. "Knock, knock," says a deep voice. Max frowns – knowing that only a grotesque creature could match such a voice. Through the smoke steps Big Time, a smirk grand on his lips. "We got some business to handle…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	8. Ch8 Fatal Toxins pt2

_RyokoMist here: okay, so this is probably the quickest update i have EVER done, but dont get used to it,i dont want you guys to get disappointed in me :(. alright, so here is part 2 to the 3 part Fatal Toxins. Yes it also jumps around alot...thats because im starting to get writer's block...or its a sign that its time to wrap up this story. As I said earlier, some things have happened to me emotionally so please dont get mad at me at the direction this is going, hell i dont even know how its going to go -_-'. anyways a reminder since a lot of my readers havent read chapters 6 and 7 yet...o read those chapters so you wont get lost. ^_^ thankies, and please review - it makes my world go round!_

* * *

_**Fatal Toxins**_

_Part 2_

"What the hell are you doing here, Big?" Queen Max demands with a barbaric snarl.

"Like I said baby," Big explains with a smirk, "we got business."

Zander stands and raises one foot on the steps. "And what would that be?"

"Your deaths." With a snap of his ashen fingers the throne room is immediately flooded with the mutated man's guards, their guns ready and a cackle on their lips.

Max leans back comfortably and crosses her perfectly toned legs, still visible through her pants and boots – Big growing confused as well as annoyed with her relaxation. "You honestly think you can take down a Kobra base with basic street thugs?" Max questions with a giggle. "Big, your insolence is insulting!"

Big Time growls and raises his gun. "Keep quiet! Right now my boys are spread out across your mighty fortress and they're looting and taking out every agent."

Max gives Zander a roll of the eyes, almost cuing the King when he presses a button on his armored wrist band. A series of screens descend from the ceiling, playing automatic surveillance footage across the premises; revealing Big's men losing to Kobra. "And as _we_ speak," Zander contradicts, "Kobra is proven you wrong once again."

The "thugs" look at one another nervously, but Big Time yells, "Yeah? But it's twelve of us and only two of you. As long as the King and Queen are gone your little group won't make it."

Max yawns and argues indifferently, "As much as I like those odds – maybe you should take a recount." Behind them, numerous hidden doors slide open and countless numbers of Kobra soldiers spill out into the throne room. Big shifts his gaze around nervously and cocks his weapon; The Queen rises up beside her husband.

"Let's end this!" the terrifyingly ugly beast roars to his men as they all ready their weapons.

But Max lets out a laugh and Zander and their followers smirk at the enemy's façade. Gibson reaches back from the side of the stairway and pulls out her prized bazooka and aims it right for the stupid trespassers. "Idiots…my gun's bigger than yours!"

"Whoa," the hidden Bat mutters under his breath from his vantage point on the rooftop. "Shit just got real."

Bruce shakes his head at both the scene that was playing out before him and his apprentice shamefully. "McGinnis, stay focused."

"Oh believe me, I am. Paying attention to Charlie Bigelow about to get his ass handed to him by Max."

"Terrence…"

"Hold that thought Bruce, I got company!" Batman wheels, but not in enough time to prevent the same African American Kobra agent he had fought and lost to when Zander first kidnapped Max from striking him full force, causing Batman to fall back through the glass and plummet to the ground directly in front of Big Time. He still left his left side open when fighting…damnit. The Tomorrow Knight groans out as Bruce yells his name – asking if he was alright. He really needed to be more careful; or else the old man would have a heart attack from worry. Mental note taken. "Ohhhhh," Batman responds groggily while starting to look up at his surroundings. Oh great, he just dropped into the largest Kobra nest known in existence…Fun. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

Zander exclaims, "Batman?" He looks up to see the buff agent drop from the roof as well and land unshakably. "Good work," he acknowledges.

Big Time yells incredulously, "How'd the Bat get here?"

Max eyes the hero's figure in shock at his appearance also, but regains her composure and takes the safety off her bazooka. "Doesn't matter," she finalizes in the process of adjusting her aim. "I'll clip his wings."

Batman raises his hands cautiously. "Now, now guys. Let's fight fair." And as he said this a bataraang folds its way into his palm.

"Oh but we are," Max says, the loading sound of her bazooka filling the air. "Kobra always uses its venom." Her finger pulls back on the trigger just as the Dark Knight bounds out of the way. Max turns her body after Batman's retreating figure, blowing up portions of the wall where he had been only seconds before. The hero tosses the bataraang and strikes Max's hands, causing her to fling the weapon across the room. The Queen wrings and cradles her injured hand as Zander points and declares, "Kobra! Attack!"

The operatives charge and before long the entire facility erupts into a deadly war. Men and women from both sides were falling but that did not halt either's advances. Even the gentle Nyra whom had entered the room with the others was dealing her hand of death. Bullets, explosions – the base was coming apart at its very "hinges". It wouldn't be long before the activity attracted police attention – how messier that would make things for the terrorists.

As the fight reaches its climax, Bruce notices Big from the corner of his eye. "Terry!" Batman wheels in time to see the monster raise his gun for Maxine. The Queen realizes this also and she makes a run for the other side of the room where her bazooka lay in wait practically calling to its master. Batman ignites his boots and speed forward in hopes of interceding Big's attack – But Zander beats him to it. Just as Max lunges and slides on the floor; her arms outstretched at full length and taking the armament in her capable hands, Zander jumps in the way and the bullet strikes his waist. Big Time curses his bad aim and marches towards Max instead…with Batman occupied and Zander down (or so he assumed) it would be much easier to take the woman down up close and personal.

With her trusted artillery in grasp Max rolls over onto her back and points it at the traitor that towers over her…but much too late as he kicks the bazooka from her hands. Gibson rolls over again and crawls for a large Egyptian vase. She manages to knock off the top and reach inside. "Not so fast sugar!" Big grabs her legs and yanks back with such force that Maxine can practically feel the tendons and muscles in her lower body ripping apart, clutching at the Queen's throat once she is situated correctly before bringing her struggling face to his. Big Time smirks – ecstatic that he finally managed to catch her, to feel her life slipping away within his fingers. "You don't have to die beautiful, whaddaya say?"

"I'd rather die first," she manages to choke out.

"Alright then. Any last words?" His fist clenches and Max's eyes roll into her head and the sound of air struggling to find way to her air pipe escapes her lips.

"Long…live…Kobra!" She raises her right hand, and Big's eyes shift at a movement there, and then they widen in horror. The vase – in his excitement he paid no attention to the VASE! The large jar where Max occasionally kept Anippe…her fourteen foot long pet King Cobra. And sure enough, coiled around Max's arm and hand was Anippe. Big Time loosens his grip on Max's throat as the Queen and snake let out a menacing hiss. In a flash Anippe strikes, sinking her fangs into Big's upper chest. With a shrill cry the mutant releases Max and staggers back. Immediately he began to feel the effects of the venom and his legs buckle underneath him. His men retreat, abandoning Bigelow without any remorse. So this was the end huh? Killed by a bitch and her snake.

*_PICK UP FROM CHAPTER 1: PREFACE*_

An explosion from somewhere within the base had shook the foundation and upon losing her balance Max missed…completely missed. She could see the disbelief wearing on Terry's face, and she can feel her own confusion mounting within her. Had she just tried to kill Terry? What was happening to her? Zander looks up and says aloud for all of the operatives to hear, "We've lost the nest; we've no choice but to head to the other safe zone. Prepare to leave." The soldiers move around obediently. Max, somewhat in a gaze can feel the warm palms of Nyra's hands on her arms.

"Come my Queen. It's time to leave."

Leave…leave. Yes, she would just go away and forget about it all. Hopefully some place away from Batman altogether. The farther she was the better. She could move on with her husband now – take over the world, destroy millions of lives, but be happy with her love. But she thought too soon. As she and Nyra crossed the room there was a gunshot and a yell of agonizing pain. Max turns quickly in time to see Zander falling over, smoke erupting from his chest; some feet away Big's head and arm was raised, the gun in the creature's hand still smoking. Max's eyes widen in fear and pain and she runs across the room at top speed towards Zander, screaming his name.

Unbeknownst to Max, Big had grabbed a spear that was lying near him as well, and was aiming it right for her. Batman saw this and made a beeline for his once old friend, taking the spear in his hands as they struggle over it. But Big Time was strong, much stronger it seemed in his last moments of life. He tosses the spear true, aim perfect, with the Bat still clinging on. And although the event happened fast, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Nyra rushes to Max who was closing in on Zander's lifeless frame. The red-head servant grabs her Queen's shoulders and forces Max to turn. But from her new position Gibson can see the spear and Batman rapidly approaching, so Max in turn takes hold of Nyra and spins them again so that it was _her_ back to the missile. And then there was a pain…Perhaps "pain" was the incorrect term. Then there was a bizarrely tormenting anguish.

A sharp ripping and stabbing followed by a struggle to breathe. Max freezes, the sensation of warm water flowing down her stomach. But as Gibson looks down she sees that it is not water running, but her scarlet red blood sliding its way down her chest and stomach. Her dark eyes look up and she gasps. Across from her Nyra's face too showed shock. And pouring from her lip was liquid as red as her hair. Max's gaze shifts and she groans to discover that not only had the spear went through her, but it also impaled through her servant and friend Nyra as well. There they were, clutching each other with a spear shot through them both. Batman releases his hold on the spear as Big Time slumps to the ground, finally dead from the venom of Anippe…the snake who also moved no more. "Max? Max!" Batman calls.

Nyra painfully raises a hand and cups it to Max's cheek. "My Queen…my…friend…_my ahhhhhhhhhhhh._" Her eyes close slowly and they both topple to the floor from the dead weight. Terry pulls Nyra's deceased body from the spear tip and grabs Max as gently as possible. He was calling her name, but it sounded murky and incomprehensible; like she was underwater. Max's eyes shift to Zander who was taking his final breaths as well. Gibson reaches her palm out weakly and takes his hand into hers. Zander smiles slowly, pulling his wife down smoothly to his paling lips. They connect, sharing one last final kiss before he too sighs and slumps over. Terry was panicking, crying…why was he crying? Wasn't he the one who killed her? He killed her…just like in her dream. Max grows angry, her blood pumping out of her body even the more from her fury. He killed her. Batman, Terry – he plunged a spear through she and Nyra. And now not only was her dear friend dead, but the man that Max had come to love who loved her back was dead as well. She was alone again. She was empty. She would have vengeance; she would have Terry's blood on her hands; make him suffer. Max's eyes roll into the back of her head and her heart stops beating. Somehow, the sound of her men shooting and screaming still clung into her consciousness though. She remembered their pain. The world grew dark.

**********Terry paces back and forth in the hospital nervously. When he had taken her to the cave Bruce said there was nothing he could do with such an extensive wound; it would be better to let the authorities handle it. Of course McGinnis wasn't thrilled with the idea – Gordon did appear to have it out for his best friend. And turning her into government custody was risky. Bruce was in the other room, trying to convince Barbara not to have Gibson put away…or at least that's what the old man _claimed_ he was going to do – but Terry wasn't convinced. Max had died…but somehow miraculously came back to life. His mother and brother, and their friends were on the way. "Terry!" Scratch that: his friends were here.

Chelsea rushes down the hall and tries to rush right past McGinnis, only to be stopped by his hand catching her. "Is she alright?" Cunningham cries. "It was all over the news! Everything! I saw her get hit with the spear." Damn those nosy reporters. Damn them to the deepest part of hell; that footage was not going to swing things in their favor.

Terry inhales sharply and responds, "She's going to be fine. The doctors have her on life support right now, but she's going to make it." Chelsea weeps in his arms. Nelson punches his fist in the wall, feeling weak for not being able to do something – Terry could sympathize with that completely. Blade and Dana cling to one another in tears. It was a sad day.

But thankfully some hours later the doctors give the okay for the group to peer in on Max, and they go in with a bit of reluctance as well as curiousity. As the door pulls back they step inside and catch a glimpse of their beloved friend on the very verge of life itself. Max was lying lifeless on the bed, her body covered in tubes and the machine controlling her air intake and blood flow. Her skin was paled and cold and Terry can feel the tears regaining themselves all over again. This was not his Max; this was…something else. He blamed himself for not being able to protect her. All of this – the entire ordeal – was his fault. McGinnis takes a step for the bedside and places a hand on hers; only to bristle with anger. On her wrists were handcuffs…they handcuffed her to the bed? Terry storms out of the room and burst into the private area where Commissioner Gordon and Bruce were sitting. "Why do you have her chained to the bed?"

"It's a precaution."

"A precaution from what? Are you afraid she'll rise up and become a zombie or something? Damnit Gordon she's a vegetable. Max poses no threat to anyone here."

Gordon narrows her brows and adds, "Not yet she doesn't; and I'm not going to risk it."

"But-."

"Listen kid, I've been running these ropes for a while now. Max was put in a dangerous situation to save you. She made a sacrifice, which I can respect. But along the way she really _became_ the one thing she swore never to become…and she enjoyed it. With all the hell that girl has been through physically and emotionally I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner. Point being, she's dangerous McGinnis. And even if _she_ isn't the danger the psychopaths who serve her are. Their leader is dead, and the only thing left to keep them together is Max. If they find out she's alive, what do you think is going to happen?" Terry pauses, realizing that Gordon was right. Kobra would tear apart Gotham until they found Max again. "It's bad enough I've got a leak and the media is having a damn frenzy with this. I don't need any lip from you too. Chances are Kobra has learned she's alive – and they'll come looking for her. Even if that means they'll have to get answers out of the ones she was close to."

McGinnis's eyes reveal unexpected shock. "You don't think-?"

Barbara nods and cuts him off. "I do. So for now I'm going to place police protection over your friends and their families…even over yours."

Terry scowls. "Batman can take care of this."

Barbara rises from her chair and walks towards the door with her hands balled firmly in her jacket pocket. "Not with all of Kobra bent on revenge for the Dark Knight killing their praised leader and possibly murdering their beloved Queen in cold blood."

"But I didn't kill anyone!" Terry hisses between his teeth.

Gordon shoots the young vigilante a look. "Try telling _them_ that." She nods her head to Wayne and closes, "Night Bruce." Without another word the Commissioner vanishes out the door leaving behind a bewildered teen who knew that things just got even more complicated. Terry eyes Bruce, who responds with an expression that showed that she was right – and so was he; things _were_ about to get much more complicated.

***********Two and a half weeks seemed to come and go painstakingly slow. Yet it seemed that Maxine Gibson would never recover from her wounds. The doctors explained that despite Gibson's body recovering and that any normal patient would be awake if not responsive by this point only proved that it was her mind that had not recuperated from the trauma. They could only ponder on what she was fighting internally. Wanting to offer support any way they could, Chelsea, Dana and Nelson visited frequently. Blade was under house arrest for sneaking out with some jock against her parents' wishes; and even Howard couldn't stop by – seeing as how he was in NYC for some convention. But Cunningham and Nash were there every day after school: talking and telling jokes that would originally make the brainiac keel over. As to be expected Chelsea always had some juicy gossip for Maxine; sometimes Nelson would leave the room in annoyance – other times he would stay and agree or contradict at the news.

But when Terry walked in the room the strangest occurrences would take place. Max's heart rate would start to pick up. Chelsea joked that Max was happy to hear him – Bruce thought otherwise. McGinnis stopped his nightly visits as Batman also. The slightest word from him and the once Kobra Queen's monitors would screech with readings off the charts. McGinnis was convinced that his voice was bringing back up those horrid memories from that night – so he stopped checking on her...from the inside that is.

The morning came one day and Matt skipped happily down the hall from Max's room, promising to see her again once he got out of school. Mary takes her youngest child's hand and gives a sad look at Terry; having no words to say to offer him comfort.

Barbara Gordon grabs the teen's arm and drags him inside Max's solo room, closing the door carefully behind them. "Kid, we've got a problem."

Terry holds up his hands in prevention. "I swear it wasn't me. I would never hijack a police car and then blow it up."

Gordon lifts a brow – a tight frown on her face. "That's NOT what I was talking about." Terry shrugs and grins sheepishly. "It's about Kobra. They're making a move."

"What's up?" Neither of them pay attention to the slight acceleration of Max's heart beat.

"They've been searching everywhere. Last night they practically overturned one of our secure prison wards. It's bad enough they broke out their men – but Miss Queen over there has really made a name for herself amongst the criminals of this city, this state, hell half of the damn country knows about her. With old and new recruits those snake lovers are getting into all kinds of trouble."

"But they're checking prisons and jails right? What's the problem?"

The once Batgirl rolls her eyes and wraps an arm around her torso, the other hand at her face, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose warily. "God, I thought Bruce was smarter than this," she mumbles under her breath. "Look McGinnis: Kobra may be radical but they aren't idiots. The know Max might be considered a criminal so they're checking the lockdowns – and because of the girl's wounds the snakes are inspecting the prison infirmaries first. There are only so many jails and prisons in Gotham. If she can't be located there it would only make sense to look in the next place that could house their precious Queen with her injuries…the hospitals."

McGinnis leans against the wall heavily and exhales; finally understanding the point his sometime ally was trying to prove. "Not just that," the secret hero estimates, "but Kobra is a large organization – the largest! For all we know they could be checking both. One portion: lockdown facilities, the other: medical centers."

"_And_ we've got a leak and rat somewhere. Kobra hasn't been forcing themselves in the jails; they're being _LET_ in. The terrorists could have any number of scouts positions in their targets. My own men could be Kobra agents trying to pull information on where Max could be for all I know."

"So then…should we move her?" Terry's gaze instinctively goes towards Max.

Barbara nods, looking at the comatose teen as well. "I've already discussed it with Bruce. The smarter thing to do would be to transport Max somewhere they've already hit before. The chances of any spies remaining in that building or for Kobra to return are slim to none. We'll move her tonight when the hospital closes down in unmarked police and medical vehicles. It'll give your family and friends one last chance to see her." Barbara shrugs to adjust her jacket. "Make sure Batman is ready." The Commissioner leaves, McGinnis following her.

**********_Wake up. You have to wake up – they'll take you away. Don't you want to see your family again? Wake up, Queen – my love. Wake up…WAKE UP!_ Her brown lids leap open instinctively and she takes a deep breath – it hurt what with the tube down her throat supposed to be doing it for her. She tries to move her hands, only to discover that they were chained, though somewhat loosely, to the bed. With Max up and breathing on her own the machine cuts off only displaying her own heart rate and it repels the tube automatically out of her mouth; she gags slightly. With the tube out of the way Max moves her tongue against her teeth, feeling her sharp fangs from her splicing. Good; that with the handcuffs proved that it wasn't a dream. She struggles to find her voice, it cracking slowly. It was all coming back to her – the memories. She could still smell her blood…Nyra's blood. She could still taste Zander's cold lips against her slightly warmer in temperature ones. Batman had charged them with the spear. That bastard. Max spies her Kobra clothes from the nest lying in the chair in perfect condition thanks to whoever washed and stitched them together. Maxine pulls against the cuffs and moves her lips. Her first words were but a whisper, but menacingly clear enough. "Long live Kobra."

Due to the flexibility she had learned Max swings her legs and flips backwards so that her feet were planted firmly where her head once was. Gibson bends down and sinks her fanged teeth around the weak links of her cuffs. The sound of people walking through the halls reaches her ears absently.

*********Terry strides down the hall with his family and friends for their daily visit later that afternoon – an afternoon that was turning into evening. They approach the door and it automatically slides open. Chelsea clutches her mouth and gasps; causing Terry to rush to the room…and discover it empty.

*********Barbara Gordon crosses her legs and watches the surveillance of the bedroom that had just been set up since she and Terry's little conversation that morning. There's a movement in the shadows and Gordon sighs, "You'll never sneak up on me, kid."

Batman comes out of the darkness and nods to the other officers and security personnel in the hospital security office. "What you got, Commissioner?"

"Take a look at this." Batman approaches and watches the tape from the beginning, hearing Max's declaration and watching with astonished eyes as she manages to escape. He looks away as she cleans herself up and dresses in her Kobra outfit before leaping from the sixth floor window. "This is the last image we have of her."

Batman growls, "And just what were these idiots doing all that time?" He flicks his thumb towards the security guards in indication.

"They were on _lunch_," Barbara answers with the same amount of disgust.

"The _both_ of them?"

"Yep."

"And no one else came on duty?"

"If they did, do you think we'd be sitting here looking at the girl's successful escape?"

Batman shakes his head, almost hearing Bruce's silence – picking up the old man's disappointment. "I'll go on patrol," Batman tells them both.

"Hey kid," Barbara states. "You heard that declaration. If you find her, she's coming with me." Batman says nothing, only leaps out of the window and lands inside his car; the vehicle takes off at mach 5 speed. Damnit Max. Damn it all to hell.

********Max steps inside of the old ruins of what once used to be her home. She walks through the empty halls carefully, observing the destruction from Big's men and the apparent after math of that. Before long she arrives to the throne room. It was empty and slightly dark and cold…much too cold than the Kobra operatives were used too – than she had become used to. She shivers and walks to an empty corner – or at least it appeared empty until she spied her bazooka lying there pitifully. From her peripheral Max see's the empty blotches of blood where she and Nyra and even Zander had lain. Kobra must've moved them. Anippe's lifeless body also curled around the hard ground. And then there was a large lump of grey. Max growls in between her teeth and storms over as quickly as her sorely pained body would allow and she looks down upon the frame of Big Time – the one who performed the first portion in her love's death. And although Max was pleased to see him lying there dead, she felt empty because she hadn't killed him. Yes she had used Anippe to destroy the ugly freak but it wasn't the same. Enraged at the mere sight of him Max raises her bazooka and aims it down at his body. The safety was still off; making things much simpler. Max grits her fangs and pulls the trigger, immediately destroying Big's body. "Ah, much better," she whispers.

"HEY! Who dare's intrude here?" Max turns slightly and the few Kobra scouts sent to seize anything of use to the organization gasp and immediately fall to the ground in exaltation. "An apparition. Queen Max's spirit!"

Max approaches them and places a hand on one of the men's heads. "I assure you, I am very much alive. Stand." Realizing that it was so the scouts obey the Queen's orders quickly and joyously. "Where are the others?"

"At the safe zone my Queen. Things are in disarray."

"I suppose my presence will straighten things out for us." They nod willingly. "Take me home. We must abandon this nest, its position is compromised." They nod once again.

"What do you plan to do, my Queen?"

Max narrows her brows and turns back to view the desolated throne room with empty eyes. She raises the bazooka up so that it rests diagonally upon her shoulder and places her free hand to her wound on her chest. "I'm going to avenge Nyra and my beloved husband, King Zander."

"And how will you do that my lady?"

Max raises a corner of her lip in sheer hate revealing her left fang. "By getting rid of Kobra's most formidable foe…by killing Batman."

"Hail Kobra…Hail Queen Max."

The now ruler of the entirety of Kobra shakes her head. "Max no more my pets. I've gained many names since joining you; the majority being: Uadjit – the Cobra goddess, or Isis – the goddess of magic. But you will call me Crescent. Batman isn't the only one who will rise at night."

"Hail Kobra…Hail Crescent!"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

_Aw snapitz things are getting a little out of control with Max! That can't be good. See where this story take us next. Is Max serious? What's going to happen with Terry? In Max's rage, who is going to be her first victim? You dont know and neither do I but we'll see where this takes us!.../RyokoMist_


	9. Ch9 Fatal Toxins pt3

_RyokoMist here: Okay, soooooooo here's the final part (part 3) to the chapter none as "Fatal Toxins" (i tink ch.7). Anyways, i apologize if it jumps around a lot, but i'm losing ideas, which more than likely means that it'll be time to conclude this story soon. And when that happens, I will work on the "Hunted sequel". Characters a little OOC, but ya know ^_^. to the ppl who told me not to use "African American" so much - you'd be proud of me - i didnt use it once (or to the best of my knowledge). I'm black too soooooo no offense meant. Thanx **LibraDiva83 **and **gleek2beat** for kicking my ass for not updating soon enough. **Silverquickstar**, thanx for being a dedicated reader too. AND **shejams** i have not forgotten about the community that you have so awesomely run in my name (Heart of an Amazon - those of u curious). (please forgive any possible mis-spellings or whatever) Alright, enough talking, er, typing. AND PLEASE REVIEW! it makes my world go round._

* * *

_**Fatal Toxins: Part3**_

_Blazing Venom_

Time passed normally, or at least as normally as was possible for Terry and his friends. Batman had searched furiously but once again Max and Kobra managed to slither right out of his grasp. The young hero was growing tired and aggravated at the constant game of hide and seek he seemed to be playing with the terrorists. One minute he had Max, the next nothing. The only trace he had found left of her was the Batman symbol etched into the ground of the old nest…with a bloody "x" crossing through it. A statement from Kobra no doubt. The media was having a day in the park with the story however: the good girl gone bad…how original. Nevertheless McGinnis did his best not to disappoint his mother or Bruce anymore than he already had, while keeping the Commissioner in the dark about as much as he could – which wasn't much, unfortunately.

"Mr. McGinnis – would you mind sharing your thoughts with the class? Or is your brain still empty?"

"Sorry teach, I got it." Terry lowers his head and tries to focus on the simulation formula in his textbook. Great, now he was going to flunk too. He mumbles under his breath, "This is such a twip. Where in the hell am I going to use quadratic geometric physics?" he pauses. Bruce would be sure to think of a crap load of ways _Batman_ could…damn.

"I feel for you." He looks over to Dana giving him a smile. McGinnis naturally smiles back, noting her overwhelming warmth. Tan bites her bottom lip as the last bell rings and approaches her ex. "Hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you ever feel like you're being watched?"

From her tone Terry grows immediately concerned and Dana clutches her books tight to chest. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I just feel eyes on me when I'm out or something. Sometimes when I sleep I think it sounds like someone's running across my roof. I've started sleeping with the lights on."

"It could just be the cops. You know since Max went missing their going to be watching us. Keeping us safe."

But Dana shakes her head; eyes shifting about in the empty classroom before the two teens walk into the hall for the front doors. "I know that. But that doesn't feel like protection, it feels like…I don't know, danger."

Terry narrows his brows. But seeing her worried expression he nudges her playfully with his elbow and exclaims, "Maybe it's Batman checking up on you and trying to fool around. You're a pretty dame after all." Dana giggles and shoves him back. They approach her locker when she pauses once again.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Since I apparently know so much, maybe I should start charging for my vast wisdom."

"Terry," Dana rebukes with a large grin, her heart beginning to melt once more because of him. Maybe she should try and give them another try. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Right. Go ahead."

"Do you think…that what the media is saying is true?"

"That doesn't narrow it down babe…"

Dana sighs heavily before exacting, "I mean, the media's got it figured out that Max might be trying to get revenge for that terrorist group. I mean, her husband is dead and so is her friend. Do you think that…Max thinks Batman is responsible and tried to kill her?"

Terry inhales slowly before masking his anger with a hearty laugh. "C'mon Dana, really? Why would Max want revenge? She was forced into Kobra against her will."

"Then why did she say that 'Long Live Kobra' crap on the surveillance video in the hospital?"

McGinnis scowls internally. Damn those reporters! He wished Barbara would hurry up and find that damned leak! "Look Dana, the news will do anything to make a good story – it's the law of media; they've been doing dirty business for hundreds, thousands of years. Their low-down tricks is pretty much engraved in stone. You can't believe everything you see on TV. Isn't that one of the things we learned growing up."

"Well yeah, but-!"

"Alright then. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

"You think so?" Dana asks as she swipes a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Terry smiles genuinely. "No doubts." Dana relaxes and waves goodbye to him as she joins up with Chelsea. One of the things about being Batman was that Terry knew how to lie to those closest to him – to wear expressions that would make others believe him when he was far from the truth. He shoves his hands into his pockets and allows his face to sink into a blank stare before heading off in the opposite direction of the school hall.

****** "Stalking?" Bruce asks within the cave, finally turning away from the computer.

"Yeah. Something's going on. Chelsea and Nash say it's happening to them too; that can't be coincidence."

Bruce raises a brow. "And you? Anything unusual?"

"I wouldn't know. By the time I get home it's time to get ready for school or I completely clunk out. A fire could be blazing in my bed and I wouldn't know."

"Sounds like you're not getting enough training. The slightest scratch should have you on alert." McGinnis groans. He just had to open his mouth, didn't he? "Anyway, follow one of your friends around; Chelsea – the most exciting things seem to happen whenever she's involved in something. See if you can track anything suspicious." Terry nods and suits up.

*****That night, or rather early morning, McGinnis falls on his bed wearily. Ever the occasionally obedient apprentice, Terry followed Chelsea around all the way up until the moment Cunningham made an overnight stop to Dana's place. There was no chance in hell he would stay for that – although curiosity did get the better of the Dark Knight as he overheard their conversations concerning he and Max. Not only was Dana still not completely won over at the idea that Max wasn't deranged into believing that Batman was the one responsible for her suffering, but it was obvious that Chelsea was taking Gibson's disappearance the hardest of anyone; and this made McGinnis even more determined to find her.

Terrence wasn't sure what all had happened that night at the Kobra nest, and he wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to remember it all; but there were images that constantly managed to flash forward into his brain – Max's horrified and grieved expression at Zander's state. Why did she look so hurt? It couldn't be that his best friend had actually gained feelings for her "husband"? Could it? And not only that, but the angry look she had given him before had been placed upon her face as she laid there dying. Terry rolls over on his bed and grumbles to himself as sleep begins to overtake the hero: being tired and emotionally drained was never a good combo for the Batman. His eyes finally close, leaving the boy completely oblivious to the shadows that danced past his windows.

The two shadows stop and cautiously approach a figure kneeling over a window. "My Queen," one speaks, white vapor escaping from his lips due to the mid-winter chill.

"Yes," the figure's voice acknowledges in a hiss.

"We've located both targets."

"Shway."

The other shadow hesitates before asking, "My Queen: what is this place? It seems to have you…distracted."

"A traitor who was once close to me lives here – he tried to kill me once. And this is his family." She points her sharp nail at the window to a small boy lying in bed fast asleep; hair black, eyes peaceful. The shadows show no bewilderment towards the child – they've killed many people, all ages included. "I might have plans for this family…fatal plans for the traitor."

"Shall we take action, Uadjit?"

The woman rises and shakes her head. She had many names among her followers, Uadjit being more popular than the one she wished they would call her; it did grow on a girl however. "Not yet, boys. Patience." The child, Matt, lifts his head slowly and stares at the three forms watching him behind the glass. At first he is about to yell and wake the home but the clouds unveil the moon as it illuminates the intruders. The two buff men donning strange green scaled suits, he did not know. But the woman; that beautiful mocha skin and hot pixie pink hair – those big lips that so often spoke gentle words to him were all too familiar.

Matt begins, rubbing his eyes to clarify his sight, "Max…?"

She smiles – a mixture of genuine sincerity and painful madness. Max raises her index finger to her lips and whispers, "Shhhhhhhhhhh." Without another word she and two men vanish and Matt bits his lip…a secret.

***** "And I said, 'What do I look like? A therapist?'" Dana rolls her eyes and giggles. They were snuggled down in her room, situated comfortably on the floor on a pallet. Dana had her legs wrapped around her body to the side while her hands were planted on the floor; Chelsea was lying on her stomach with elbows resting on top of a pillow. Ah sleepovers! Chelsea moves her arm across the front of her and continues, "I hate when ugly boys try to use a sob story as a pickup! I'd respect it better if they took me out to eat _then_ bored the hell out of me!"

Tan shakes her head and counters, "You're so cruel, Chelsea."

"It's not my fault these dudes don't know what to do! In all honesty – I'd rather be miserable at dinner with an ugly but oddly romantic twip than a steamy hot uncharismatic and selfish dreg."

Dana opens her mouth to object but pauses briefly in thought. "That…makes sense; a little radically shallow, but understandable."

"I'm a genius." They laugh heartedly…until Dana's bedroom window bursts open unexpectedly causing a fierce cold breeze to erupt through the room as the girls squeal, covering their faces. When the wind dies they turn a gaze towards the window – gasping in disbelief.

"Hey girls; missed me?" Max steps through the windowsill with a smirk as the wintery air whips her hair across the teen's lovely round face.

Dana cups her hand over her mouth. "Ma-Max?"

"The one and only." Max leaps on the carpeted floor and rises full height with a hand on her hip in an unconscious authority. Tan looks towards her door and Max states, practically reading the gesture, "Your father's busy right now." An immediate cry of pain and surprise follows her words from downstairs.

"Daddy! What did you do?"

"Relax. He's fine. Just'll wake up with one hell of a headache." The door opens and the buff Kobra agent steps in with a hard gaze; agents begin to file in through the window behind Max.

Chelsea stands slowly and she extends her arms and approaches her best friend; cautiously at first from what she had heard about Max's new occupation. But when Gibson also opens her arms Chelsea quickens her pace and slams into Maxine. "Max…"

"Hi Chels." They hug one another lovingly.

"I've missed you. Why are you here?" Chelsea pulls back and looks into Max's eyes. "What happened to you?"

Max fingers her golden round earring. She looked beautiful wearing a cream turtleneck with cut open shoulders and extended palm length sleeve, a marble crested choker necklace on her neck over the shirt; her pants a hunter green jean-like material with a golden Cobra good emblem (the insignia of the terrorist group) imprinted upon the left thigh; her boots cream, calve high, and covered in fur. "I'm bent on revenge."

"Revenge?" Dana questions curiously as Chelsea backs away.

"Yes – revenge on Batman; the one who tried to kill me."

"Max that's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? I don't think so Dana. He killed Nyra, and tried to get rid of me as well. And Zander's dead too," she adds sorrowfully.

"But…he was using you…for Kobra."

Max's brows narrow and a snarl resounds in her throat. "Shut up. You don't know a thing about Zander; what he meant to me – to this!" She motions at the Kobra operative. "I'm offering you the opportunity of a lifetime. Join me. We can go back to how things used to be."

Dana shakes her head in a shocked dispute as she begins to grasp the truth – the truth that Chelsea had concluded some time ago. "Things can _never_ go back! I thought maybe you were forced into this but Chelsea was right. This is what you want. Terry was wrong."

Max smirks and her shoulders tense up noticeably at the mention of that boy's name. "Isn't he always?"

Chelsea embraces herself before explaining weakly, "I love you Max, really, but I can't. What you're doing – it isn't right!"

"I'll say!" Dana yells hotly. "Just who do you think you are, huh? Just because you've got a bunch of terrorist freaks backing you up doesn't mean shit!"

The Kobra Queen turns a threatening gaze for Tan. "If I were you – I'd shut it."

Dana kicks off her slippers, more than ready for a fight. "You just don't get it do you? You've ruined everything Max! You actually fell into their trap – I thought you were smart. We've been trying to find you for over a year now! Graduation is right around the corner and you're running around town with a bunch of Cobra worshipping dregs! Are you serious, Max? You're so cold! Are you insane? What kind of life will you have? What about your friends, more importantly, your dreams?"

Max blinks. She knew this bitch wasn't trying to preach to her about goody goody shit! It was Max who helped her out in all the crap Dana and the others managed to get themselves into. Max's lip twitches as she answers as monotonously as she could, "Let me see if I can answer your questions: Yes, I am serious. I'm not cold, I'm subarctic. And yes I am, Arkham couldn't hold me. Nothing on the outside matters anymore. I've got people to lead, lives to destroy, goals to accomplish, I've-," she pauses suddenly, stopping herself from continuing with that point. Max continues, "My dream now is Kobra."

"You're one sick, twisted bitch," Dana concludes breathily. "I can't believe the problems have been so bad that you would do this."

"Like I said, you know nothing." The Queen turns to make her departure when something strikes her back. She wheels angrily for Tan, realizing that a lamp had been thrown at her.

Dana clutches her fist and questions, "What're you gonna do? Come over here and let me beat some sense into you!"

Max breathes heavily as she tries to bring herself together. She was obviously battling the desire to leave and kick Dana's ass. Oh how the ruler loathed Tan – always thinking she was pretty, so perfect, so deserving of everyone's love and admiration and concern! It made Gibson sick to her stomach when she saw Terry falling for that crap. Everyone fell for it; everyone but Max who didn't give a fuck about what the hell was going on in Dana's life. At least not with the petty shit like every time Tan broke up with Terry. To Max it was stupid: if you really loved someone you would stay with them for as long as it took, not breakup and get back together every ten minutes! That wasn't love, that was childish foolery. If it had been Maxine -…she stops right there. Terry didn't care, only Zander cared. And now he was dead and McGinnis had tried to make Max join him.

A flashing light in the corner of her eye underneath Dana's nightstand catches Max's attention. She pauses and then smiles widely to herself. Oh perfect! The Queen straightens her body and complies, "You were my friend Dana, and I can't shed your blood on my hands." She turns and climbs the window whispering to an operative not to harm Chelsea before continuing out loud, indicating her Kobra agents by patting one on the shoulder: "But _THEY _can. Dispose of her." Max drops from the window with a couple of guards following as the rest slowly approach the frightened teens, dark smirks on their faces.

*****Terry was driving as fast as he dared for his ex-girlfriend's house, teeth gritted in anger. He planted a bug under Dana's nightstand, and the old man had woke him up, allowing Terry to hear every single word that was said between the females. He was on his way there when Batman heard Gibson give the order to kill Dana. Why the hell would she do that? He stops the vehicle some feet away, the cloaking activated and leaps out of the Batcar just as Dana's scream reaches him. He turns on his jet boots and is making a beeline for Dana's window when something spherical suddenly appears before him, its beeping sound picking up pace rapidly. "Shit!" he curses as he halts his advance and tries to pull back just as the device explodes in front of him, sending the Dark Knight crashing upon the Tan's snow covered lawn.

A smooth voice says slyly, "Tsk tsk. Come now Batman. That's no way to arrive to a party."

Batman lifts his head from the snow and practically grounds his teeth to dust in his outrage while screams ring once again from the house. "Max!"

A Kobra operative steps forth with nun chucks in hand, electricity dancing across them. What the hell was up with Kobra and electrocuting people? "That's Queen Uadjit to you, filthy bat scum."

"I don't have time for this!" Batman stands quickly, beginning to make a leap for the window when Max out of nowhere appears in front of the hero, a twisted smile on her lips before punching him square in the jaw.

"I say differently."

"But Dana..."

"I know. It makes this all the more worth it," she states cheerily. Batman growls and runs forward, swinging for Max – but the girl is too fast as she dodges every attack. Max says between each dodge, "You seem distracted. Maybe this'll be easier if you could see. GIVE ME THE GIRL!" From the window Dana falls into the drift of snow with a piercing scream. Batman opens his eyes in horror; distracting him from the blow delivered from one of Max's guards. He lies on the ground, paralyzed briefly from the shock that came from the electrical nun chucks.

The guard asks, hovering over Batman's stiff body, "Why do you not finish him, my Queen?"

"Because there's no honor or fun in it if he can't move. I'm not Big Time." Dana rises with a shiver as the paralyzing result begins to wear off of Terry. He can barely believe his eyes as he sees Dana burn red and take an aggressive stance. Max notices this also and yells, angered by Dana's insolence, "Step across the damn lawn, do me a fucking favor!" Dana obliges Max's wishes despite rebukes from Batman and Chelsea who was watching from the window with the other Kobra agents. She closes the distance between them and before long she is before Max, swinging her fist. Max blocks the punch and shoves Dana's hand out of the way; but not before her eye catches glimpse of a black fist flying for her. Damn, the venom didn't last as long as she thought it would. Max drops her body slightly before performing a slight spin on one foot, the other leg upraised and crashing directly into Batman's jaw while her hand catches hold of Dana's throat in a suffocating grip.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chelsea screams from her perch. Max is about to ignore her dearest friend's plea and make her murderous move when a Kobra agent yells from the roof, his fingers placed against his ear on the communication device: "Queen Uadjit! It is Amunet! Something is not right with her!"

Max's eyes widen as she questions, "Amunet?" Without another thought she leaps back from Dana and Batman and runs for her vehicles. And like that the Kobra agents vanish into the night, leaving the bewildered group behind.

The neo-Batman takes Dana by the waist and flies her back up to her room and into Chelsea's embrace, still reeling in disbelief. "Are you both alright?"

Chelsea wipes away her tears, examining Dana's slightly bruised face. "It was a trick. She knew you were coming, and she had them pretend to try and kill us so you would fall for it."

Dana yells, "Pretend? Chelsea, she wanted us dead!"

"Just you two."

Batman interrupts, "Call the Commissioner, tell her what happened here; she'll know what to do. Max won't hurt Cunningham, but that might not stop her from trying to recruit you again. And you," he directs to Dana, "might need to be placed under protective custody. You kinda pissed her off."

Dana points to her face and states sarcastically, "Ya think?" A groan emanates from the corner and the three face a Kobra agent who had been left behind. "I forgot about him. That lamp came in handy again."

Batman steps forward and grabs the man, tossing him over his shoulder with a grunt before commanding, "Remember what I said: call Commissioner Gordon." The girls nod and Batman flies out the window, his little gift in hand.

*******Water splashed upon his face, forcing the man to come to with a startling amount of speed. "Wh-where am I?" he asks shakily. "Brothers? Sisters?" He tries to move his hands only to find them bound to a chair. The room was dark, too dark. He couldn't make out much but slight shadows.

"Believe me when I say: you've got no friends or family here."

The man frowns and turns his head for the direction of the strange voice. "Queen Uadjit will come for me!"

"If she can find you. And I'm actually looking forward to it; but until then, I'm gonna get some information from you."

The man tenses his jaw as he exclaims in blatant stubbornness and loyalty, "I won't tell you a damn thing! Kobra is my life!"

"And it'll take your life. Now, talk."

"Never, you freak."

The figure sighs and there's a clicking sound. The man looks down to his vein as he feels something pumping inside of him. A tube was inserted in his arm, and pumping through it was a strange liquid. "What're you doing to me?" he yells as the room and shapes begin to spin. Just then, a large black figure, baring huge fangs and pointed ears leans into the man, slamming his arm, no, his wing into the man's shoulder. "Who-what are you?" he screams fearfully.

The creature opens its bared mouth, saliva dripping from its razor sharp teeth as it growls out, "I am vengeance. I am the knight. I. Am. BATMAN!" The man screams in terror, rocking the chair in an attempt to escape from the clutches of the monster.

Batman slams his hands against the chair while Bruce watches from a safe distance behind a glass wall. It was amazing what potential the narcotics the Joker once possessed actually held. Though he felt somewhat bad for having to distort the Kobra operative's senses and transform them into agonizing fear the old man knew that that was the only way they would ever find out what they needed to know. Terry yells, "Where is Max?"

"M-Max?"

"Your Queen, Uadjit!" Batman corrects with an annoyed snarl, forgetting that Max was no longer alive to the terrorists.

"At the nest." The prisoner was terrified and figured the only way to live was to tell all he knew to the beast. May Kobra forgive him.

"And where's the nest?"

"It's secret. The lower level operatives like us don't know – we've never left it before until Max became ruler."

"Never left?" Batman questions, his tone taking up more curiosity than the deadly anger he wanted.

"Y-yeah. Some of us Kobra agents were born into the group, and some of us never left – the elders thought that it would corrupt our minds if we came in contact with the outside world for reasons beyond Kobra. Some of us, like me, have made journeys out here, but we still don't know where we are exactly. Everything's usually mapped out for us; it's the transporters who know the outside world, not the lower operatives."

Batman growls. "You're LYING!"

"NO! I SWEAR! I DON'T KNOW WHERE NEST IS!"

"Alright, then tell me about your Queen?"

"Uadjit leads all of Kobra – even the branches outside of this continent obey her every command. She's not some petty ambassador or princess or governor – she's the real deal. All of Kobra, worldwide is hers; the whole world is under her command, you outsiders just don't know it yet."

"And we will?"

"Yes. Someday. But right now Uadjit has some other things in mind."

Bruce rests his chin on his knuckles in interest as Batman coaxes, "And they are?"

"Taking over Gotham, getting Kobra organized, Amunet, and destroying the ones who could stop us: local and national authorities, and even those higher up than that in the power grid."

Batman gasps and tightens his hold on the operative's shoulder before demanding, "You don't mean-?"

"Yeah. The Justice League. Queen Uadjit holds the ideals of Kobra to the tee, and that's why we're so loyal to her. She's gonna get rid of earth's guardians, starting with the one who tried to kill her and killed her servant Nyra – with you, Batman." The operative cannot help but reveal a cocky grin on his face. But that's immediately wiped away once Batman's hand clutches at his shirt front.

"One more question you piece of garbage. What is Amunet?"

The Kobra agents smiles widely then as a cackle raises in his stomach and out his mouth. "Silly bat. The question you should be asking isn't '_what_ is Amunet?'; it's '_who_ is Amunet?'."

Batman raises a brow suspiciously. "Alright. _Who_ is Amunet?"

"Amunet is the seed of the late King Zander, the current that keeps Uadjit's river of life, flowing. She is the reminder of the king, and a reminder as to why the Queen must destroy you. Uadjit said she dreamed of your evil plot – and she hated herself for not adhering to the warning she had been given. But now retribution is in store!"

"Quit talking in circles and answer my question! Who is Amunet?"

The Kobra operative nearly keels over in laughter. He was sure he was going to die for revealing all of the society's secrets. Oh so sure. The Joker's drugs begin to course faster and deadlier thanks to his adrenaline and fear, turning toxic. Bruce realizes this and presses the intercom button, yelling, "We're losing him!"

Batman shakes the man vigorously as he finally answers, his heartbeat slowing down. "Amunet is…is…Uadjit's dau-…._daughter_." He slumps to the side, dead; leaving Terry bewildered. Max's…daughter?

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	10. Ch10 Vengeful Afterlife

**RyokoMist here once again! Okayzies, i know i had told some of you guys like a couple of weeks ago i was gonna upload this chapter but i wound up redoing the entire chapter with something different, sooooooooooo yeah _ my bad. Anyways, im not going to keep you soooooooooo here ya go and puhlease review if ya see fit. Shout out to **_LibraDiva83_**, **_Gleek2beat_**, and **_Silverquickstar. _**Thanks guys for everything. **

* * *

_Afterlife of a Vengeful Goddess_

Max bursts through the doors of the new nest, running down the halls at intolerable speeds towards the infirmary – ignoring the bowing Kobra agents. She makes a sharp left before erupting through the entryways; eyes immediately falling on the incubator…and the bundle lying within it weakly. The Queen rushes for the machine only to be stopped by a doctor wearing a dark green lab coat. He holds out his hands catching her wrists and restraining the girl's further advance. Max struggles, yelling, "Let me through! Amunet!"

"Queen Uadjit, I cannot let you by any more."

She turns with fierce hostility to the doctor; yanking free from his palms and grabbing the scientist by the collar. "You _dare_?" Uadjit growls. "Where. Is. My. BABY?" Her breath grows hard and shallow with rage. The proclaimed Kobra ruler slams the doctor back into a table covered in an assortment of colorful vials roughly as the glass shatters and contents leak out and drip upon the floor.

He hesitates; her anger was dangerous – understandable – but dangerous nonetheless. He motions with a jerk of the chin for the incubator and Max practically flies there, pressing her palms against the glass while staring down at the three month baby girl…Amunet: skin of a smooth cream-like tan, hair as black as tar dancing with intricate little curls around her oval round face; lashes flickering slightly with every breath the baby took…every labored and strenuous breath. Uadjit's expression softens considerably. "What's wrong with her?"

The doctor sighs. "It would appear she has some kind of heart defect."

"Will she…"Uadjit struggles to find the appropriate word, "live?"

"The deficiency will recede with the late King's blood taking effect. But we must keep an eye on her nonetheless. However, I'm sure with the properties acting accordingly Princess Amunet will be healthy and ready for your arms sooner than it seems. I assure you this."

Feeling somewhat uplifted by the report Uadjit narrows her brows and leans down, kissing the glass before turning and exiting the infirmary. Her child would be alright, possibly. And while the Queen wanted to stay by the baby's side the heads of International Kobra branches were due to arrive soon…very soon. She barely has time to think or worry when a voice acknowledges that her previous thought had been completed. The ruler tenses her shoulders and walks through yet another door where servants awaited nervously. Holding out hands they discard her clothes before presenting a new set. She hardly pays attention – her mind too busy replaying her advantage against the bat those moments prior. Being so close to destroying him was both satisfying as well as disappointing.

A servant adjusts the Egyptian styled royal collar and eventually Gibson's escorted into the throne room from a secret passage, noting the gasps of the agents within. She donned her typical garb: a dark hunter's green gown with waist high splits that laid on both sides giving clear view to her thighs and legs. The long sleeved dress was low cut so as to show off Uadjit's chest and cleavage. The black collar accentuated a dark allure, mixing perfectly with the near elbow high black gloves with cut fingers and the heeled above knee black greaves upon her legs. The Kobra leaders admire their dominating leader's unique beauty as she takes her seat upon the throne. Uadjit crosses her legs smoothly before acknowledging, "My lords."

"Hail Kobra," the guests respond.

The Kobra servants fill the room watching the exchange carefully. The international leaders sit – the majority of them dressed like wealthy subjects of the land where they had arrived from. The mood is difficult to decipher; light and yet heavy…a confusing mixture. A man of the Spanish branch speaks in a thick smooth and very enticing accent. "My Queen Uadjit, I am pleased to see you again – and sorry about your late husband, King Zander."

Max's voice answers in an emotionally detached tone, "Thank you Lord Raphael. Your concern is satisfying."

"But ofcourse my Queen. You mean more to us, to me, than you know."

Uadjit observes the man with cautious eyes: his tanned brown skin seemed to radiate from out of the black suit he wore while his perfect lips folded under his even more perfectly manicured mustache and beard. His black eyes glisten mesmerizingly. This Raphael Diablo had the face of a god; anyone – any woman – with sense would be a fool not to purse after him. But Max wasn't like other females obviously, and she could care less about Raphael and his…advantages. And this was an intriguing circumstance for him. The man was used to women from both within Kobra and out throwing themselves at him no matter what manner of relationship they may have currently been involved in. He was a player, and a hell of one at that. But Uadjit: she never gave him the time of day – and it interested Raphael in _her_ even the more so to the point that the Spaniard stallion could only think about his Queen; _craved_ for her. It was within this moment that the other Kobra leaders (some descendants of the land they terrorized while others were American imports sent to areas of assignment) were invisible. "That," the Queen states, "is your job. Now, lets discuss business, shall we?"

****Commissioner Barbara Gordon sighs and practically falls with weariness into her office chair, excusing the officers who had reported to her from the once Batgirl's presence. With the room empty she says aloud, "This is getting bad Bruce."

"Hey! I'm not some two-way radio. I'm not going to transfer messages back and forth!" Batman suddenly evaporates from the camouflage of the wall and folds his arms across the red insignia with a scowl on the hero's face. "You wanna talk to Bruce so bad, call him up. But talk to me."

Gordon raises an eyebrow repeats once gain while ignoring her old friend's protégé's outburst, "The kid's getting cocky, Bruce." She knows Wayne can hear, and she knows he more than likely agrees.

"Knock it off Gordon. You called me here for a reason."

Barbara rests her elbows on the desk top, interlocking fingers together under her chin as the chair turns and faces the young Batman. "I called you here for answers."

"Naturally."

"What's going on? I got the call from your friends not too long ago. Apparently your acquaintance is back?"

"I don't know why you're asking me!"

"And she's trying to recruit new members into Kobra…this is getting out of control."

"I can handle it!" Batman shoots back hotly.

"She tried to kill you," Barbara says between locked jaws. "The girl set a trap and _lured_ you in…it was a perfect plan…because she knew you would fall for it."

Batman slams his fist angrily on the desktop and leans forward aggressively into Barbara's face. "I said, I CAN HANDLE IT!"

Barbara remains unflinching at his hostility; not at all concerned about the boy's pride. "She knows you kid. Gibson was your best friend since childhood and she knows every singe thing that makes you tick. She's got you cuffed."

"Gordon," Batman warns in a low snarl.

"But you know what I find interesting _kid_?" Barbara sneers, her tone taking on a strangely cold element, "Maxine knows every single detail about you, but you don't apparently know a single thing about her – the girl you grew up with; your best friend. I call that quite one sided don't you?"

Batman pauses before standing up straight and taking a disbelieving step back. He could pick up the underlining crude message in the Commissioner's words. "You're a sadist Barbara. That was way below the belt."

"Don't start stuff you can't finish. Now tell me what you know. I'm Commissioner – this was my town long before you came along."

"Yeah," Batman scoffs while heading towards the open window and night sky, "what a great reminder! T's, Jokerz, spliced loving freaks, and let's not talk about the high criminal rate…you did one hell of a job."

"We all aren't perfect; before you realize it even you will come face to face with the day when you're not as strong as you once were; where you cant protect everyone closest to you. Even Superman has a weakness. Do you know what our weakness and true archenemy is?"

"A lack of police officers that can do their job or give a damn?"

Barbara passes off his comment and positions her seat way from him. "Time," she answers in almost a whisper. "Eventually it will catch us and we'll pay when it does. Even a super powered suit can't stop it…I'm sure Bruce can testify to that."

Terry pauses again and ponders silently for a moment. She had a point. A painfully accurate one that sent waves of conviction through the hero of the future. He too, even at his young age, often thought about the day with fear when he would no longer be able to wear the suit: whether from decrepit age…or death. Just the thought of it did something to the boy – and he could only hope to imagine the real pain it brought to those who were faced with it; Barbara…Bruce. The curse of being human wasn't the heart, or ritualistic beliefs that brainwashed mankind – it was _time_; because within time lead to the actions of surprisingly many people on the world. He tightens his lips briefly before stating slowly, "I think she blames me for what happened. Max has been…corrupted by Kobra. She's the Queen over Kobra international, not just the Gotham branch, and one of her plans involves getting rid of any government authority in Kobra's way; including the Justice League."

"That's a big goal. Girl has one hell of a chip on her shoulder."

"She has to do it for herself and Kobra…for Amunet."

Confusion spreads upon Gordon. "Amunet? What's Amunet?"

Batman narrows his eyes and explains simply, "Max's daughter."

"WHAT?" Gordon wheels, but by the time she turns Batman is gone; nothing left indicating his presence save the open window. Just then her phone rings and the Commissioner answers: "Yeah?"

Bruce's voice seems to illuminate the room with mystery from the other line; the recognizable sound of bats lightly screeching in the background: how she missed the relaxing call of those bats. "I'm sure you understand how serious this is."

Barbara hums her response before clarifying, "Ofcourse. But apparently he doesn't or he just won't face it. What're you gonna do?"

"I'm working on it."

"You're slipping Bruce. The Wayne I knew would've had three plans already saved up _before_ things got this far."

"Yeah, and I would've never grown old either, forcing me to have a kid carry on the legacy."

Gordon smiles crossing her legs as she stares outside into the city she loved so much. "Nice to know you thought so highly of us."

"You guys were my life; my family. I never had that before except for Alfred – I didn't say it much and I forced you away -."

"That's enough Bruce. It's all done. We're still family – a little rough around the edges perhaps, but you know."

"Thanks Barbara, I never said that enough."

"You're not going to die on me are you?" Bruce laughs as Barbara continues with a chuckle, "Of course not…you'll probably outlive us all."

**** "Another matter to be discussed then," says an elderly old man with a bold Irish accent to the Queen. "What of the heir?"

Uadjit's brows descend angrily at the indication of her child. And just what the hell did he or the others for that matter want to know about _her_ baby. She'd be damned if she allowed them to even consider doing something to Amunet. Uadjit would fucking destroy Kobra from the inside out and then rebirth it; she'd rather Kobra be destroyed all together and be locked up somewhere in a new Arkham than harm befall the baby, her child…the remnant of Zander. Although the girl needed Kobra to carry out her plans, it meant nothing in comparison to the life of her body. "What about her?"

"There is talk, my Queen, that she is sick – dying perhaps."

"Ah so that's it, is it? You want to know who should take my place should I perish? I can assure you it won't be you Lord McMillian. You look like you could drop in the next few seconds."

McMillian burns red with embarrassment. "I resent that! I'm healthy as the finest Irish horses!"

Uadjit's lips turn into a twisted smile causing the old man to gulp as she contradicts, "Health means nothing to murder, my lord. Now, as for my Amunet: I promise she is in the best of care. She has a heart defect, but all will be okay."

Raphael tilts his head in curiousness. "I don't understand."

Uadjit, who had been slowly descending from her throne stands before Raphael and sits carefully on the table before him, crossing her legs and placing her warm fingertips on his beard. "Before Zander died, before I became Queen, he was spliced with dino DNA. And although he was returned back to his physical glory afterwards he still retained some of the genetics. Amunet picked up on that, but it wasn't enough. Thankfully our prestigious doctors kept a sample of his blood and fused the properties within her. The resilience of the Tyrannosaurus's coding has been obtained by Amunet's system and is strengthening her frail body and heart even now as we speak. It won't be long before she is completely healthy – and ready to learn the ways of Kobra."

Raphael smirks deviously and leans forward towards Uadjit, asking in a smooth hidden depth, "And what of you, my Queen. Surely you will appoint a mate to rule beside you?"

Oh what joyous fun that would be! To have a man let into her heart once more? The Kobra ruler tightens her hold on his beard and pulls him forward roughly so that their lips nearly connect. The woman repositions her mouth to his ear but says loud enough for everyone to hear: "I alone rule Kobra. I will be second to no man, and he will not influence my power. I am Queen…I am Kobra!"

"But naturally," Diablo exclaims. "And in honor of that power, I bring you a gift." Still in her clutches and now making full eye contact undisputedly and with full awe he motions with his fingers to his servants behind them as they exit the door briefly, only to return a few minutes later with a young man, beaten and bruised, constricted and confined to the chains that had him bound around the hands and neck. He looked pitiful, tired…as he gawked at Uadjit in shock…and apparent recognition.

Max rolls her eyes in boredom. "I've enough servants Diablo; and you know how I feel about slavery."

"Ah, but this is no mere human. He can do so much _more_. And I believe you will find him pleasing." With a snap of the fingers the servants press a button on the handle of their chains and electric volts dance across the man, violent screams erupting from his mouth as his form begins to fizz in and out – mutating into different persons rapidly before he collapses unto the ground in his true form. Uadjit's gaze widen in immediate acknowledgement as she releases her hold on the beard and gasps.

"Zeta?"

The machine's horn like head rises slowly as his voice processors cough out, "Ma-Max…"

"Unhand him!" The faces of the room betray confusion, but the hesitation is immediately expelled as their Queen growls out with even more ferocity, "I said LET HIM GO!" Her orders are carried out in quick, swift bursts and within a matter of seconds Zeta is freed from his bonds. Uadjit races from her perch towards the shape shifting machine and throws her arms around his frame, assessing the damage done – which was surprisingly minimal; the electric shock did more trouble than anything. The wounds must have been part of the hologram.

Raphael rises from the chair and looks about in agreement with the others, asking the question that everyone was wondering: "You know this thing?"

Zeta rises slowly alongside Max and she turns her body straight for Diablo with the flash of brief anger erupting across the Queen's features. "He is my friend."

"I-I don't understand…"

"It's not that difficult to grasp Raphael," Max states with annoyance as her arms reach up and wrap behind around the machine's horn head and his hands place themselves, due to his significant height difference, on the sides of her stomach underneath her full breast. Her brows reveal a mischief while her full lips turn upward in a dastardly seductive smirk as the vengeful queen adds assuredly, "He is _MINE_."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	11. Ch11 Contradicting Heart

**Just something random and quick. Characters are very OOC in this story - apparently i have to explain that again. they are not like their usual selves soooooooooooo there is no longer a need to point that out. anyways, its random and quick cuz i'll be out away and might not take my laptop with me. i hope you enjoy it -_-' i dont unfortunately lol**

* * *

_Contradicting Heart_

The door closes and Zeta tilts his horned head slightly as Max stands at her bedroom window, gazing out of it quietly. The last time he had been with her she was so peaceful, so loving and compassionate and sure. But gazing at her now he could pick up anger, sadness, confusion and darkness. Perhaps he had been living as a human for far too long; or perhaps these things were visible to the once weapon because for her he actually cared. "Max," Zeta begins quietly. "What is happening?"

Gibson sighs and holds herself protectively. "Life is happening."

"But why do these people listen to you? I have heard many things about them: Kobra. They are dangerous. Murderers."

"Yes," the Queen responds. "They are mine. I'm their Queen."

Zeta pauses. "But…you are not like them."

Max turns angry eyes upon her friend then, approaching him aggressively with a terrifying scowl that was enough to make the robotic man step back in appall. "I am _everything_ like them," Max growls. "They have taken care of me, loved me."

"Max, you were the one who told me killing was wrong. That there was always another way."

"I was stupid back then. I hadn't snapped yet." The Kobra ruler backs away from him at the sound of a faint cry coming from behind a velvety cloth in the corner of her room. Zeta too turns, distracted by the wounds of what appeared to be a wailing child. Max treads cautiously and pulls the cloth back, vanishing from sight until the crying stops. The girl comes back out, this time with a bundle wrapped gently in her arms. Max rocks the bundle up and down smoothly, smiling and giving an adoring coo. A small hand reaches up and touches the young woman's chin and Max kisses it lightly.

"A child?" Zeta asks appalled.

"My child," Max answers. "Her name is Amunet. Isn't she beautiful?" Max's chocolate eyes turn upwards at her old friend in sorrow. "She is the only thing I can be proud of. She's my only reason left to avenge her father's death. I know what I said to you before. But times change; people change." She vanishes behind the curtain once again, this time emerging with empty arms. "I'm Uadjit now."

Zeta shakes his head. "You can change your name as many times as you want – but deep down you will always be Max. And you will always know that what you're doing is wrong."

Max shakes her head and walks towards the door. "I've some place to go. An old friend's house to visit. You're more than welcome to stay as long as you like. No one will hurt you, not while I'm Queen."

"I cannot stay around such things," the machine answers simply. "But I will stay for you…for Max."

Uadjit opens the door and hangs her head down in shame. "Then you won't be here for long." Without another word she exits, leaving Zeta behind. She walks down the hall heading towards the dock still donning her previous garb. Seeing Zeta again had aroused so many memories and so many pains. The queen despised having to cut their reunion so short – but she knew that staying and talking with him would only make things ever the more difficult. Had Uadjit really believed that war and death and killing wasn't the way to settle things? Had she truly been that naïve?

Death was the answer to many things. Ever since man had walked the earth war always settled every problem, ended every dispute. This world now had one simple rule: live or die. Love was beautiful, but it was also the cause to so much calamity within man. Love was a weakness, it was death. She knew that first hand.

"My Queen," a voice calls, causing Uadjit to look forward and ahead. A group of Kobra followers from the outer branches stood lined across the hall before her, blocking her way. Their expressions were disturbing; too disturbing.

"Move aside," Uadjit demands, halting. She looks back behind her and spies some more men coming out of the halls. Surrounded. So that's what they were playing.

"My Queen," the leader repeats with a bow. "Forgive us, but you cannot go any further. It's time for you to step down. Kobra has flourished under your wing, this is true. But someone who holds the blood deserves to rule."

Uadjit's eyes narrow. "You turning against me, boy?" He was young. They all were. "How old are you? Fifteen? Little boy you know nothing – especially not if you want to challenge me."

"I'm more than old enough," the boy defends.

Uadjit folds her arms across her chest and smiles. "Ah, so you think you can take my place. Tell me, have you killed anything other than an ant while walking down the street? Trust, you don't want to do this. I'm not sparing. By the time I'm finished you'll be sent back to your mother in a casket."

Another young man, this one slightly older, yells, "You can try!" He rushes forward with his fist balled and ready. He swing, but Uadjit is quicker as she leans to the left. The Queen grabs his arm, punches him in the face and shoves him back against the wall.

"C'mon," she taunts. "Who's next?" They run forward at once and Max drops to the floor extending a leg and spinning, tripping as many as she could. A set of arms grab the Queen from behind forcing her up onto her feet as a man pulls out a dagger and prepares to stab her in the stomach. She propels her legs upward and slam her feet against his chest knocking him back before reaching her hands back and yanking on the hair of the man who held her. She yanks, making him lean forward enough for her knee to connect with the face. He drops in pain. Uadjit runs forward, fighting as many as she could see all at once. The young boy who wanted control backhands the ruler into the metallic wall. "Okay, let's do it." Uadjit grabs a metal bar protruding from the wall and breaks it off, knocking the boys upside the head.

Kobra agents rush down the hall some moments later, only to find the assaulters sprawled out upon the floor and Uadjit standing amongst them with a bar in her hand. She looks at the gathered agents and members with cold eyes. "They tried to kill me," she says. "Let it be known through all of Kobra that anyone who dares even think to overthrow me _this_ will be their fate!"

A man comes forward and asks the Queen, "What should we do with them Uadjit? Such a crime must be dealt with."

Uadjit stares at the bruised assaulters carefully, with cold eyes. She reaches into the man's pocket and withdraws his gun, pointing it at the young boy. "I warned you – you should have listened." The boy sits up slowly on his knees and faces the barrel of the gun willingly. Uadjit's eyes show compassion. "So," she mutters, "you have some honor after all. We'll give you a worthy funeral, 'kay?" The boy nods solemnly.

Uadjit continues to stare at him. She could let him live and sent to the prison…but even that would be worse than death. No, she would do him a favor. A loving favor. Uadjit pulls the trigger as the sound of the gun going off reverberates throughout the facility. But the loyal Kobra agents smile and cheer their Queen forward. Uadjit hands the gun back to the Kobra member and answers his earlier question, "Kill them. But remember what I said. Honorable funeral." She steps over the slumped over body and rounds the bend as the echoing of gunfire reaches her ears.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	12. Ch12 Sweet Memories

**Hey everybody! Now here's the thing: Characters are VERY OOC and the ch. might jump around cuz i couldnt tink of anything, sorry! listen, i've decided to wrap up this story. i have run out of ideas...terribly. its like: "what the heck can i doooo?" sooooo if you havent, you can join my facebook group and vote for a Queen Kobra ending. (i might make a RyokoMist page...that might be simpler for you guys). Anyways, probably only 2-3 more chapters sooooo yeah. feel free to review! also, once this story is complete i WILL begin The Hunted Sequel (so if ya havent read Batman Beyond: The Hunted, please do so you won't be lost. It will be called :"BB.T.H.: Unlimited Eternity" ^_^ those of you waiting on it will be happy finally!**

* * *

_Sweet Memories_

Mary McGinnis sits comfortably on her couch, sipping a cup of tea having just watched the news: the stock market was back up (good news for the businesses), a new pill had been formulated to reduce the chance of heart disease, and naturally Batman saves the day again. She was alone – something that didn't really seem to bother to older woman anymore like it should have. The peace and quiet offered tranquility and often times good memories of the past, even of her marriage to Terry and Matt's father. Sometimes the divorce was a bitter reminder of guilt. She blamed herself many nights. Maybe if she had held on a little longer and stayed married to him then he would still be alive. Maybe none of this would have happened – including Maxine's sudden change.

That destroyed the mother more than anything lately. Mary loved Max, and she knew that the girl was of great importance to Terry; more important than the boy cared to mention. But the mother didn't pry, she respected the many emotions that McGinnis felt – even when she had thought Maxine was the better choice. She had nothing against Dana, but the relationship was too inconsistent and lacked…she couldn't describe it with words except "depth". Yes, it lacked depth. But now-. A knock reverberates against the front door and Mary pauses in mid-sip from her tea, eyes shifting oddly towards the door with intrigue. It couldn't be Terry, definitely not Matt who was at a friend's house for the weekend. Unsure but not worried the red-headed widow approaches the entry portal coolly and pulls it open, only to practically leap back in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Mary demands, pupils widened.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. McGinnis," a voice trills out. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

Mary's eyes narrow significantly. "I will not allow the likes of you in my household."

"Now, now Mary – you make it sound like you have a choice." A hand reaches out and pushes the door open when Mary had attempted to close it as Max steps across the threshold with snow laying delicately on her white covered hood.

Mary steps farther into the house, eyeing the goons behind Max fearfully. Gibson notices this and motions with her head for them to stay as the girl closes the door gently before making herself comfy on the couch. "What do you want Max?"

"Just thought I'd drop in to say hello…or goodbye, whichever comes first." A heaviness weighs upon Max suddenly, causing Mary McGinnis to stop short briefly, compassion taking hold over the elder woman.

"Oh Max," Mary sighs, sitting on the couch beside Gibson and taking her hand in a calming gesture. "What have you done?"

"You sound judgmental," Max snaps.

"Well, you have become the leader of a terrorist group, how do you expect me to sound?" Max says nothing at first and Mary begins to stroke the girl's skin with her index finger. "You're in trouble," she figures.

"I guess you could say that…it's just. They are like a family to me."

"We are your family," the mother scorns.

"Mary, you've lost someone you love, we're alike in that aspect…but you haven't had my life. It's been rough, hard. Full of so much," Max struggles to find the word, "pain. This, Kobra, feels right."

"But are you happy?"

"I am."

"You're lying. This isn't you, Max."

The Kobra leader leaps up on her feet and shoots Mary and cold stare. "You don't know _who_ I am! But I know who you are! Who your precious son is."

Mary narrows her brows and points a threatening finger towards the young woman. "Don't you dare put Terry in this. He's done nothing but try and help."

"Terry is the reason I'm in this mess! I've come to warn you: Don't be too surprised when he doesn't come home some day."

"Don't you dare," Mary screams, jumping up and getting directly in Max's space, "threaten my son!"

A tense silence surrounds them then, nothing but the sound of the television faintly reaching their ears. Here laid two strong women, neither willing to give up or back down for anything – a deadly combination if one had ever been seen; but this was who they were. "A mother's love," Max coos with a dastardly smile. "I understand all too well."

"You know nothing!"

"Don't I?" Max questions, raising an eyebrow – enough to silence McGinnis for some moments with shock. Mary understood: Max was a mother, an actual mother. It would appear that the playing field was now leveled. "One day, Mary, I won't be here. In all truth I'm growing tired – but I've gone too far to turn back. Whatever happens, happens. I have no control over anything anymore."

Max pouts her lips and walks over to the kitchen, tracing the counter with her fingertips. "Remember when I used to come over, and Terry would steal my chocolate pudding…and I would cry and cry? I didn't cry because of the pudding – I cried because I cared for Terry, but he could steal be so cruel to me. I know we were just children then, but it left a mark still."

Mary McGinnis closes her eyes and exhales softly before following after Max and placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. "You know what I remember?" Mary asks with a grin. "I remember that time when you were being bullied by that kid on the block. He would follow you home and take your lunch money or chase you around or break whatever you had. I remember how we could never figure out what was wrong until that day when Terry stalked you around the playground and saw everything. I remember how when you two came back here, Terry was covered in dirt with a bloody lip holding your hand because he fought that boy to keep you safe. And you cried, but he kept reassuring you. You both wound up falling asleep on the couch together. I remember how he was always there for you. Yes he messed up as he got older, and no he wasn't the best friend he could have been, but Terry realized his mistakes and made up for them." Mary turns Max around and touches her chin. "He was there for you – he still is. I don't know what happened but I'm sure that he still loves you, even now."

Max yanks away like she had been struck. "Love?" she scoffs. "Terry doesn't know the meaning of the word!"

"But he's learning."

Max shakes her head and bites her lip, heading back for the front door. "Be prepared for the worse."

"You're not that strong," Mary calls.

Max freezes, hand on the doorknob as her body stiffens at the sentence the woman had just proclaimed. "I'm stronger than you." And in the blink of an eye everything grows black.

******* "Mom? MOM WAKE UP!" A soft groan escapes from Mary's lips – the room was spinning…but she could make out the figure of someone standing over her.

"Terry?"

"What happened? I come home and you're knocked out on the floor!"

Mary sits up slowly, trying to control the pounding in her head with little results. "M-Max was here."

Immediate anger ignites upon Terry's features. "Max did this to you?"

"Yes, I mean no. It couldn't have been her exactly. I think someone got me from behind."

Terry lifts his mother up and leans her frame against the couch. If Max was here, it couldn't be safe. She had already practically killed Dana, who's to say she wouldn't add his family to the list next. McGinnis grabs the phone speedily and dials – talking in hushed voices with someone as Mary lays down on the cushions. Some moments later a hand touches her arm and Terry says, "Hang on mom – I talked to the Commissioner, she'll take you somewhere safe."

"I won't be driven out of my home, Terrence," Mary disputes. But Terry ignores his mother. He had had enough! Trying to find Max was always the main focus – but if the girl would involve his family then things changed. He watches, minutes later, as the police come and take his mother away to a safe place for temporary shelter. McGinnis paces the floor back and forth wearily. Finally unable to take much more he grabs his backpack and dashes from the home to start patrol.

********* "Mistress?"

"What is it Marcus?"

"There is something blocking the road."

Max looks up from the back seat of the van, eyes peering over the shoulder of her trusted driver curiously. Sure enough a blockade of vehicles, all black vehicles, had positioned themselves in the middle of the road – the middle of the busiest streets in Gotham. A man beside Max shoots her a nervous stare and the Queen nods as he commands, "Go around."

But in the instant where Marcus was preparing to turn and swivel around to the opposite side of the road another van suddenly speeds and blocks his way. The cars of the bystanders honk irritably behind them, unaware of the men exiting from the suspicious vehicles and approaching them. "Back up!" the man commands.

"I'm blocked in by the humans!"

Max reaches forward and grabs the wheel and growls, "Then run them over!" A gunshot fires, and Marcus slumps over, blood dripping from his forehead as the guards grab Uadjit and yank her back upon the seat while more shots are fired at the vehicle. The sound of civilian screams illuminates the air as people leap from their cars and rush past. Only in Gotham. The guards completely throw themselves on top of Uadjit until the firing halts briefly, earning them enough time to swing open the car door and run behind the truck – peering around the frame a little to catch a glimpse of the attackers. Uadjit's brown eyes search among the faces, knowing all too well that it was the Irish Kobra affiliates who were mounting the attack. "McMillian!" she growls.

One of the men pops the trunk, pulling out an assortment of weapons and handing them to the guards while another yanks out his phone and calls for back up. The Kobra queen takes Thorn happily and loads it up as McMillian's voice cries out, "Your _Majesty_," the old man sneers. "You killed my son!"

"Your son," Uadjit counters, "tried to overthrow me McMillian. I see the apple falls not far from the tree."

"He was just a boy! A child!"

"Children shouldn't play with fire, my lord. Lest they get burned!" Uadjit stands upright just then, taking shots at her opponents who seemed to double in number within those few brief moments of hiding. Nevertheless, she was a fighter – and she'd go to Arkham first before abandoning Amunet through death! A hand reaches forth and yanks the young woman back down hastily in time for a bullet to whizz past her head.

"Reinforcements are coming," the tallest of the men declares. "Raphael Diablo will be leading the counter attack from the southern alleyway," he motions to a dark alley behind the Irish.

"It's war," proclaims another, a satisfied smirk wearing upon his lips.

Uadjit's gaze shifts about, spying the retreating figures of the Gotham people while others, the more foolish ones, stood and watched from where they thought safe. Already the news crews had arrived, much to her dismay. "It won't be long before the police come," the queen groans. "And then the Bat won't be far behind if he doesn't make it here first." She rolls her eyes in agitation as the sound of gun firing striking the metal of her car rings out. "Just what I need – complications." A thought strikes her then as she grabs hold of the tallest guards collar and growls with maddened eyes, "The nest! Amunet!"

"No worries," he reassures. "The nest is safe, as is the princess. McMillian was driven out."

The words calmed her – allowing the woman to focus on the task at hand. War. War in the streets of Gotham. Uadjit had suspected the possibility of such a thing coming forth though she hadn't calculated it would occur this soon. Her guards raise their hands and shoot in intervals as the stagnant wait for assistance drudges on. The minutes feel like hours, and she can taste the adrenaline burning on her tongue. A nudge on her arm and Uadjit looks back, watching Raphael and his men take their place; hearing the sound of her own reinforcements pulling up behind them – yelling for all bystanders to step back. For once she feels a compelling sense of regret wash over her. She let anger and hate urge her on – and now the queen was stuck here, cowering behind a car for her very life. And what was worse: her daughter was somewhere away…no telling what could happen.

Zander…why did he have to die? None of this would have happened if he'd be alive right now. And Nyra…Nyra wouldn't have ever let Max's heart become so clouded and dark. The leader sighs. But they were gone now. Nothing remained of them anymore – save her blackened spirit. She can hear Mary now: telling her that this was not who Max really was. Maybe. She watches her men fighting, fighting to protect her. How fond of these men had she grown; but perhaps the end was here. Maybe now was the time to fade away? She'd contemplated it many times: leaving Kobra and vanishing with Amunet, or perhaps (if need be) stay with them, but leave Gotham altogether. A tug-of-war constantly plagued the woman's mind: to stay, to run – no answer was clear. But following this she would have to decide and soon. Max had gone too far. It was impossible to pretend like nothing ever happened. And with Amunet she couldn't afford to go to prison. A decision had to be made!

Sirens begin to flood the air from the west, making the Kobra agents tense. They preferred to handle their business – no matter how foul – in the shadows where no one could see; and yet here the terrorist were: cornered against traitors and police officers. "Enough waiting," Uadjit declares. "Let's get this over with!" With a bounding jump the ruler lands upon the trunk, running the length of the car while pulling out her spear sword with the deadly electric currents dancing upon it's blade – Thorn aimed directly for the first traitor her eyes had fell upon. The followers give a shrill cry as they too run forward, guns firing and weapons drawn; charging head on for the opponents bravely. The men clash, the sound of battle rears its ugly head. Uadjit leaps from the hood of the car: one arm swinging her blade while Thorn fires in the other.

***** "Terry, you need to head east," Bruce's voice resounds on the comlink.

"Why?" Batman questions with a brow raised in curiosity. "What's going on downtown?"

"Take a look for yourself." Immediately a scene plays across the tangible computer screen of what appeared to be a deadly battle.

_"This is Amy Rochester, reporting live in downtown Gotham where an all-out war has broken out among, who appears to be, the Kobra terrorist. It started off with a blockade and guns firing upon the vehicle housing Kobra's notorious Queen – now everything has transformed into something more. Police are at the scene, but there's nothing they can do except move the civilians out of the way until one side wins…or loses." _Amy ducks, but the camera falls backwards and crashes upon the ground, the lens cracked significantly. _"Oh my God! Mike! MIKE! Someone help! HELP ME!" _Batman's eyes narrow and he pushes the engine into full throttle; catching a glimpse of Max in the background before the connection is lost.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	13. Ch13 Always There

**Just something quick to add in. Okay, i'm sure you guys read in my previous chapter that i am wrapping up this story because...well, im running out of ideas soooooo thats the sad part (and i feel even worse because since i'm running out of crap to write i feel like im uploading crap :(..*sigh*) but the good news is that "The Hunted sequel" which you guys have been waiting on for like EVER is coming! YES! HAHA! sooooooooo, probably 1 -2 more chapters left for here soooooooooooo, until next time - feel free to review and check out my fb group!^_^**

* * *

_Always There…_

_She had been crying. Crying terribly. But Max refused to tell anyone what the problem was – seeing as how her parents didn't seem to give a damn being too busy with their own work and so forth, it didn't seem to be make sense to waste her breath informing anyone else. But because she wouldn't say anything, it seemed like the bullying only got worse. "Just child's play," her parents had said. How Max hated how they could simply shrug off her problems like that! So what if she was only eight? So what if it happened to them growing up? This was different: so much more terrifying._

_ It started out simple: following her around. But then it escalated to threats, taking her lunch money or breaking her toys – to the point that Maxine found herself frightened at every corner she turned. It was almost as if no matter where she went, he was there – waiting like a frightening premonition. The demands got worse, more terrifying. There was only place he wouldn't venture: and that was the McGinnis household; there Maxine felt safe, loved – even though Mary would always ask questions about the child's sudden tension whenever it was time to leave. Terry however didn't seem to care any less._

_ Selfish. He was so selfish. He'd tell her, "Suck it up Maxie," laying across the floor on his stomach, eyes permanently glued to the television screen. Max would say nothing – only shift her eyes away from him in shame and cradle herself in her own grasp; the habitual self-relief she'd accomplish whenever there was a feeling that consisted of unsure or afraid. It made no sense: Terry was her best friend but he didn't act like he was worried about her in the slightest, and that hurt the child even more than anything._

_ On this day Max was sitting on the swing set at the playground that once dwelled not far from the McGinnis's. Terry was supposed to meet her there after he got changed to head to a friend's house to play a new vid game. It was a warm day – not too uncomfortable, much too perfect in fact. Max swung her legs back and forth, allowing the sand to sift through her open sandals and the mixture to flow and powder between her toes. A cool breeze touches her back and Max giggles quietly to herself for no reason in particular, hands clutching to the linked metal of the swing handles and watching a butterfly flutter around her face. Its wings caress her cheeks as it dances about her round portal, causing the child's laughter to become more exuberant and recognizable. The butterfly (a monarch, if she remembered correctly) then set itself upon her thighs, revealed through the girl's jean shorts._

_ Max holds her breath and gawks in amazement at the event, eyes bugged wide in surprise. The creature sits there comfortable as Max counts down the seconds in her head. But then the butterfly's wings flap quickly as if in agitation before it takes off swiftly, leaving Gibson staring after it in confusion. "Hey geek," a voice booms from behind; not taking long for her to realize why it had flown off. She looks back at the boy, much too large for his age in muscle and a sneer wearing upon his features. "You're sitting on my swing."_

_ "It's everyone's swing," Max objects quietly._

_ "What did you say, geek?" A passé of young boys overshadow them then, and Max's heart suddenly catches in her throat. She doesn't wait for the taunting or whatever he had in mind – rather the girl jets and runs straight for Terry's house, not pausing until she arrives on the front step, banging heavily upon the door._

_ It opens, and Mary eyes the child in caution. "Max?" the elder questions._

_ "I got it mom," Terry's voice calls out in a strange tone. Mary heaves her shoulders and walks away to leave the children to discuss. Terrence leans against the door frame with both arms folded across his chest. "You were supposed to wait for me."_

_ Max's chest pumps up and down quickly and she whispers, "I didn't want to wait anymore."_

_ Terry eyes her. "Something happen?"_

_ "Uh uh. I'm fine." Max smiles broadly in an attempt to mask the fear that still clung to her very frame._

_ "You're lying," Terry disputes with an annoyed expression._

_ "No I'm not," she responds hotly._

_ "Fine, whatever," he said with a roll of the eyes. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."_

_ "Leave my panties out of this!"_

_ "Not my fault you're such a sap. Girls are such weaklings."_

_ A scowl burns at Max's face as she balls her fist and stomps her little foot, declaring, "Take that back!"_

_ McGinnis pushes himself off of the door frame and growls, "Make me." But Max falters, taking an involuntary step back. She didn't know why: whether it was because something in him that frightened her also, or perhaps for a stronger reason – the realization that she could never conflict with her best friend. Especially not since she cared about him so much. Seeing her hesitation Terry clicks his tongue behind his teeth and states, "See? You don't fight back. That's so lame."_

_ Max remains silent, holding herself once again in a self-embrace, earning a strange look from Terry which she doesn't notice. "Anyways," McGinnis says in a long drawl. "I can't hang out today. So, I'll catch you next time."_

_ "Um," Max starts. "Can you walk me home?"_

_ "Can't. Later." The door closes and Max sighs, pausing at the step for some brief moments before turning back and heading back towards the playground where she'd have to pass and take a short bus ride to her parent's house…hopefully they won't be arguing this time. Mom had made a habit of leaving for weeks on end; and being alone with either of them was far from desirable._

_ "Hey geek!" Damnit…no. "I'm talking to you." Her pace quickens from a walk, to a jog, and then an all out run once she recognizes the sound of multiple feet pursuing her. But she doesn't get far before she's halted, running directly into one of the followers at the swing set. "Where you think you're going?"_

_ "Leave me alone!" _

_ "Aw, will you look at that! I think she's crying. I haven't even given you reason to cry yet."_

_ Max stands her ground. "I said leave me alone! I'm not scared of you."_

_ "Shut up!" the bully demands, shoving Max roughly to the ground on her bottom. Tears begin to well, but Max bites her lip hard to keep them down. As much of a jerk Terry had been he was right about one thing. She wouldn't fight back, and maybe that's why they wouldn't stop. Then again, she could've just been major pissed at her so called best friend…yeah, that was more than likely it. The dust floats about them, but Max jumps up and tries to make a run for it again – giving a slight squeal at the pressure of his big hands squeezing tight to her arm and twisting her frame to face him. "Get back here geek, I'm not through with you."_

_ Gibson raises her other palm and slaps it with blatant force against the bully's cheek. It stung her hands, but somehow felt good – landing a blow upon him. But he was not impressed nor did he find the strike pleasant. With a harsh growl he throws Max roughly upon the playground soil once again, a red handprint practically glowing on his face. Max crawls backwards until she bumps against the metal pole used for keeping the swing set supported. With a yell the bully jumps on her then, pulling on her clothes, yanking the girl's hair, and hitting her with just enough force for it to hurt. But Max had one advantage. She throws a fistful of sand into his eye, and the boy leans back from her frame with a pained yell. "You TWIP!" he screamed. "I'm going to kill you! Then I'm telling!" His hands reached down for her throat….but contact was never made as his head yanked back slightly._

_ In that moment, Max had never been so happy in her life: so happy to see Terry then with a fistful of the bully's blonde hair and a treacherous frown on his face. A frown that was, in many ways, petrifying, even for him. "You think it's cool? Picking on a girl?" Terry's eyes narrow even more. "Picking on my best friend?"_

_ "Back off dreg!"_

_ "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Terry's fist made immediate contact, making a squirt of blood to shoot forth from the boy's nose. The groupies stood there baffled and confused and frightened; turning out to be a bunch of losers after all. Max sat there, watching her best friend repeatedly strike the boy in the face and gut, even land one in the gumballs. He had came. He had came to protect her. But then her eyes open in horror as she sees McGinnis wrap the swing around the bully's neck and pull, ceasing airflow to the troublemaker. _

_ "Terry! STOP!" She didn't know how the strength got to her legs so quickly, but before Max knew it she was on her feet, standing behind McGinnis with her arms wrapped under his pits and around his chest. "Stop," she murmured. "Don't be like him…please." Silence ensued to the play area, nothing left, finally, except for the sound of the swing unwinding and the bully slumping over on the ground._

_ McGinnis turned, eyeing Maxine with adoration. "You okay?" She nodded, briefly. "I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me?"_

_ "I didn't think you would care."_

_ "Max, I'll always care! I'll always protect you cause you're my best friend and I love you, kay?"_

_ Max giggles softly to herself, then raises an eyebrow in confusion as Terry turns his back to her and squats. "Whaddaya doing Terry?"_

_ "You've walked home by yourself long enough. I'm giving you a piggy back ride to the ice cream shoppe! Hop up! I'll protect you." Max chuckles and climbs upon her best friend's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and tying her smooth arms across the boy's neck securely. The journey begins, slow, yet enjoyable for them both. The monarch butterfly reappears then, landing on Gibson's shoulder peacefully causing the young girl to giggle once more. With a soft smile she snuggled her face against Terry's cheek and whispered, "You're the bestest best friend, ever."_

_ "Yep. And I'mma always be there."_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	14. Ch14 Bitten Anarchy

___okay guys, i have run out of ideas. i am stating this officially: there will only be (at the most) 2 more chapters to this story. im a lil disappointed in myself, but its time to wrap it up. this chapter was just somethng extra quick to upload. im sorry if this ch. 2 is sucky but i promise to make the las two really good and in depth or whatever. i really appreciate all the reviews and comments. coming up in the next chapter: Max and Terry manage to meet in a secluded place to make things right between them..but will Max be able to stay and face what she's done?_

* * *

_**Bitten Anarchy**_

Pure chaos erupted in downtown Gotham as citizens fled for their very lives from the tumultuous battle that was currently taking place within their streets. The police couldn't do much, which pissed Gordon off extremely. Yeah they arrested a couple of wounded occupants from both the traitors and the still standing members of Kobra, but what she really wanted to get in the fight. She wanted to charge head on and take both sides out; but that wouldn't be entirely possible. The hate that flowed in the air proved this to be a dangerous battle that her men weren't prepared for. The best GPD could do was wait for one side to win, and then take advantage of the moment knowing that the enemy would be worn out from the fight. Barbara hated being on evacuation duty; but evacuating the premises was the smartest move they made: Kobra wasn't holding back. Grenades and various missile launchers had all but eradicated the street and anything that laid there. Pockets of fires and sprawled bodies and debris were the result of the attacks, and the Commissioner was glad to know that her men weren't in the middle of that.

Meanwhile she watched with curious and intent eyes as the hostility grew more and more with each passing moment; and intrigue aroused within the elder as she watched Max – or rather Uadjit's – merciless death dealing. The Kobra head and her followers were pushing the Irish back significantly, and it was obvious who her main target was. Uadjit shoots a man down and takes an aggressive step forward with a snarl. "McMillian!" she yells at the old man as he shields his face in fear and steps back farther behind his guards. "McMillian you rat!"

"Kill the bitch," McMillian returns, jumping into the backseat of his truck and locking the doors as the gunfire grows even more desperate. Uadjit runs towards a man and ducks once she arrives nearly on him and his weapon fires, the bullet missing her by just a few centimeters as she slides her foot under him; dropping the man to the ground instantaneously and piercing the tip of her spear sword directly through his chest cavity without hesitation.

There was so much turmoil and violence swirling around her – nothing like this would have happened if she had just walked off with Terry from the get go and let Zander die. The thought sounded cold and misplaced to her for some odd reason even though this was probably how the girl _should_ have been thinking. There were so many things that simply would not have happened if that had taken place: she never would have realized or acted upon her hate for her best friend, he'd be happy with Dana and she'd be getting ready to graduate from high school and continue on with life (wherever that took her, though Max silently hoped it was somewhere behind Terrence). She might have actually met someone and settled down if not at least enjoy being single for the rest of her life by partying like a rock star with Chelsea.

Max never would have fallen in love with Zander, never would have had to watch him and Nyra die, and never had been cursed with taking care of another life when she was on the verge of mental insanity herself. Everything would have gone right for Terry – she just would've found a way to survive in his world. But things like that were never simple for Max; getting what she wanted had not been an attainable attribute in her existence: good things just didn't seem to last for her.

And now here she was: queen of Kobra, fighting off traitors and murdering everyone that had ever pissed her off. Everyone across the city, the world, thought that she was a bloodthirsty, fear inducing, heartless conniving monster…they were right, naturally, but it didn't mean that those ideas didn't bother her to some degree. At what juncture in her plan did pretending to be evil to save Terry actually turn into becoming evil to destroy him? When did she lie to herself and say that she wanted him gone? Because that was one hell of a lie – no matter how badly he pissed her off. But in the midst of all that Max had gained a new life; though somewhat tumultuous, and she was not going to sit by and watch her family die trying to keep their Queen safe. Evil or not: this had to end.

End…and just how would it come to an end?

"Uadjit!" Raphael hollers from behind a lamp post. "Above you!"

Uadjit wheels in the direction of the Spaniard with a confused expression as a man suddenly rises up behind her with a knife prepared to end the Queen's life…when he suddenly crushes under the frame of a falling black shadow with a flash of burning red. Uadjit turns back towards the danger, pointing her gun directly at the head of what should have been the attacker…but was now a face of night with narrowed snow white eyes. Uadjit pauses, her own portals of sight widened in disbelief and chest pumping rapidly from her accelerated heartbeat. The black shadow stares at her unmoving, gaze emotionless and empty compared to hers…which was filled with some form of shock; shock and fear.

She didn't know what to say – what to even feel at the sight of him just a mere few inches from her own body. Everything else seems to fade away, the sounds of the chaos and killing slowly drown out as the world revolves in slow motion. She can hear her men yelling for her to watch out; to be careful. Yet there is nothing the Queen can do. It wasn't exactly sure why she was confused – nor did the sudden terror make any sense for coming forth out of nowhere. She shouldn't be afraid; she was a Queen! She was Kobra!

But in many ways his appearance was deeper than that. This was a nightmare reawakened for Uadjit; a dream where she was powerless once again when confronted with him…with the Batman. Uadjit never wanted for him, her enemy, her once friend and love, to see her like this: fighting for the power that was rightfully hers; struggling to maintain control. She was supposed to be all power! All fear! But she still needed for Batman to save her in the end, just like he'd always done those many times before. It made her hate herself more than she had hated anything because in the Queen's eyes she was weak again; and her purpose was clouded and blurred from her once again. In the end she was still nothing.

"Some mess you've gotten in," Batman says coolly, brows arching downward further.

Uadjit scowls at the Dark Knight and tightens her finger towards the trigger, pushing it closer to his forehead. "I suppose I should thank you for saving me."

"I was always good at it."

"But," Uadjit returns, "I'm not in the mood to be grateful."

"C'mon Maxie," Batman taunts in a smirk. "Didn't your mama teach you better than that?"

Uadjit grits her teeth and slaps the gun against the hero's head heavily, causing him to stumble back before she steps forward and points it towards his head once more. "No. My mama didn't teach me many things at all. She showed me that the only way to get by in this world was through who you were and what you could do and the leverage you had over everyone else. Power makes up everything; you should know that better than anyone Batsy."

"Yeah," the vigilante scoffs. "And just where has your power gotten you, Max? Your men revolting against you, losing everything you fought for. Tell me," he questions as he stands upright and walks closer, forcing the Queen to back up until she is pinned against a random car door. "Did it matter in the end? All those people you killed, and those lives you desecrated for the sake of Kobra; did it matter?"

"It meant _everything_!" Uadjit yells, slamming the barrel of the gun from Batman's head to his heart. "EVERYTHING! I had people who didn't use me for their own selfish reasons, people who thought I was important and that I mattered to them as more than just a tool to get whatever the fuck they wanted. There was a man who accepted me, and stayed to fix every little broken fucking piece of me – and dealt with my anger when he wasn't the one who messed me up in the first place. He loved me! He actually loved me! But by the time I was ready to accept that he was killed! But he gave me one thing that meant more than myself: he gave me Amunet."

"Amunet? Max, you're so willing to destroy your own child?"

"My child keeps me alive! Everything I do, is to protect her. Everything I've ever done was to protect the people I loved! And how did they thank me? I sacrificed myself to save them; and those ungrateful bastards didn't give a damn either way! I've worked too hard for what I have – and I'll be damned before I let that fall into the hands of some greedy old croak, or become destroyed by some pepped up little boy wearing a cybernetic suit!" Her eyes grow wild with rage and pain as her finger trembles against the trigger of the gun, pulling on it slowly.

Batman sighs heavily; taking her hand and pushing it away from his chest before enveloping his arms around the ruler's waist and pulling her deep into his hard chest, ignore her gasp of protest. Something in her words and bold confession made the hero feel guilty and gain a bit of understanding into Max's world. It wasn't just the words that helped him understand, but the tone she spoke them in. For whatever reason his body simply reacted; and he had no regrets about it whatsoever. Max gasps, then attempts to struggle within the Dark Knight's hold as a strange sensation began to push upward within her body: her heart pumped hard, her brain swirled in mist and a rush of air forced itself into her chest. Tears…tears poured out from the Queen's eyes despite all matter of preventing the spillage. Max's arms throw themselves around Batman's neck as her men watch in pure awe.

"I…I don't know what I'm doing anymore," she cries bitterly. "I'm scared." How strange of the Queen to recognize it all now; to see the wrong in her ways simply within the embrace of the man she had sworn to destroy in vengeance if it was the last thing she'd ever do. But it was gone now – all of the anger and hate, simply vanished away from her without second thought or remorse. While the Kobra ruler did not regret her choices fully she was satisfied to be within his arms even if it was for this brief moment. Maybe by joining Kobra to become strong it actually made her weak.

"I know," Batman whispers. "I'll help you through this. I'll always be there. Okay?"

Yet before Max can respond a set of hands grab his arm and yanks him back away from the girl. "Back!" Raphael yells, pointing a gun against the hero's jaw. "Away from my Uadjit!"

Batman's compassion is immediately replaced with heated anger as his body turns threateningly for Raphael. "_Yours_?" he repeats in quivering anger.

Uadjit steps between them, declaring to her Kobra follower, "Raphael, enough.''

"But Uadjit! This man, he is responsible for everything."

"No," the Queen answers in a whispers, holding herself protectively. "I am." Raphael eyes her as if she were mad, but a bullet whizzes by them before the man can protest and the trio ducks down. "Raphael," Uadjit commands, "I want this over with, now!"

"But of course, my sweet," Diablo responds, ignoring the Bat's growl of protest. "What would you have me do?"

"Killing McMillian would be a good start."

The Dark Knight gives her an incredulous stare. "Max, you can't be serious?"

"I've gotten this far, and believe me, he won't stop 'til I'm dead."

Batman grabs her shoulders, facing his best friend straight into his frame. "Maxine, I will not let you do this."

Uadjit's eyes narrow. "Well then, I guess you'll have to try and stop me. We've made up and all, but this is just one thing I've gotta do." She pulls out her gun and fires it for Batman but he ignites his boots and propels himself back to the other side of the street, rolling his eyes as she winks and blows him a kiss.

Bruce's voice states, "Still don't have the situation under control, I see."

"With Max," Batman answers back, "there is no such thing as control."

*****Meanwhile, behind the enemy line and within the backseat of the truck McMillian was steaming, looking over his shoulder at the battle that laid only a few feet away from him. The sounds of yells of pain, the smell of spark, everything…and rage. Rage filled his very void. That bitch killed his child. His only son! He'd die before allowing the girl to think that she could get away with that without retribution. A whistling noise approaches him, and before McMillian can even think there is a fiery explosion towards the front of the car, shooting the old man out through the back window of the truck before crashing heavily upon the concreted road.

He groans out, struggling to rise to his feet as a figure slowly makes its way for him through the smoke until recognition takes place. Uadjit cradles her bazooka across her shoulder lazily with a smirk wearing on her face. "Did you honestly forget? I'm always prepared."

"Bitch," the old man curses, reaching into his jacket and rolling onto his back just as he brings the barrel of the gun forth and aimed directly for the woman he had once served.

But Uadjit rolls her eyes. "It's empty." McMillian lets out a grunt of shock. "Always prepared, remember?" The elder pulls on the trigger, but the only response he gets is that of the clicking from the empty chamber. Just when in the hell had she emptied his gun?

"You can kill me if you want, but it wont change anything!" the Irishman cries out. "You're still unfit for Kobra, and you will always be a criminal wanted by the law even unto your bitter death. You cant live forever Uadjit. Death will knock on your door at some point."

"And that's fine," the queen answers as her loyal agents approach her from behind, surrounding them angrily. But before she can continue Batman suddenly drops out of the sky, giving her a foul look. Uadjit sighs, "You don't have to yell. I won't touch him…" she turns before adding, "they will." Within an instant a ring of gunfire leaps forth until the air grows quiet, and Batman shudders, staring at the bleeding figure keeled over on the ground unmoving. He turns to yell at his once best friend, but before he can complete the gesture an electrical pain shoots through his body and he collapses to the ground.

"M-Max," he whispers out.

"Meet me," she says softly in his ear, "there." And then everything grows black.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	15. Ch15 It's To You

_Hey everybody! well we're getting down to the end. there is only ONE chapter left to QK. i apologize for the wait. now im letn u guys know ahead of time: towards the middle of the story there is some major sexehness going on and its a bit more indepth from what ive usually written (i've surprised myself at this!) soooooooo a little warning going on. okay, please read and review. it is imperative so i can make the final decision on where i want this to end. anyways i hope u enjoy i wont keep u waiting any longer than i already have! shout out to my faithfuls!_

* * *

_**In the End, It's to You**_

"So are you really going to meet her?" Bruce ponders aloud questionably. "And like _that_?"

"Do I have a choice?" Terry responds back, rubbing the palm of his hand against the back of his neck before adjusting his brown jacket. "Max obviously wants to talk to Terry McGinnis, it'd be an insult to show up as Batman."

Bruce interlocks his fingers together beneath the old man's chin, stating in a darkened tone, "And if she's not alone?"

"I'll play it off as a friend who often goes to the place in hopes of meeting her again. God Bruce," McGinnis scorns, "I'm not a complete idiot, you know."

Wayne smirks quietly to himself, taking in the joke with little reverence. "Yeah…not completely."

Terry rolls his eyes in annoyance and mounts the motorcycle. "Well," he sasses, "I'm smart enough to replace you, aren't I?"

"Trust me kid, you will never be on my level. Max is closer to my old glory than you'll ever be and she's the bad guy."

McGinnis flares the engine of the motorcycle in agitation, whispering in a growling finality, "_Was_ the villain…was." And without another word he peels off through the tunnels and finally out of the mountain and onto the secret road, leaving behind a doubting and yet hopeful old grouch.

****He parks the bike around the corner from the building, dismounting and looking about the scene before the vigilante carefully. To anyone else this place probably still looked the same as it always did: trees blowing with each ominous wind, the voices of children laughing while playing games, couples walking arm and arm towards their destination; some for the little burger shop down the street for a late night bite…Max used to love going there for a chocolate milkshake with whip cream and a delicious double bacon cheeseburger with fries…a typical teen meal right? But with Max is seemed so completely surreal.

She would chow down on the most fattening foods without a single care in the world. Where other females were picky about their weight Max didn't give a damn either way. "Life's too short," she had said. "If I can't even enjoy the delicious and greasy seasoned texture of a giant bacon cheeseburger and wash it down with a cool and chocolaty shake then what the hell is the purpose for living? Live for the moment McGinnis," Gibson added with a wink. "Listen to your heart and not your head – that way if you die a few minutes later or grow extra crinkly from old age like good ole Bruce you could say you regret nothing. A teen's values are meant to be shallow for a reason."

McGinnis frowns, slamming his fists into the jacket pocket roughly. No regrets huh? That was a lot of big talk coming from a girl who seemed to only suffer through everything she was faced with in her young life. Family, friends, work…him. It had gotten to the point when he knew that she was hurting and in pain. Maxine…smile as much as she wanted to Terry could only imagine the vast amount of regrets that his once best friend must have had. So to the point, evidently, that the girl would willingly give herself unto the evil of the world; to Kobra. He was so blind. Bruce was right: not being a complete idiot still didn't factor out the boy's level of idiocy regardless.

He rounds a bend, coming face to face with the front doors of the apartment complex he had visited so frequently in the past. Another wave of guilt floods through him at the realization of the significance that Terry hardly ever just walked through the front doors; it was mainly just through the window so many stories up: dressed as a hero…a hero simply reliant on answers for the things _he_ wanted. Hardly ever as a friend, as a comforter…as the Terry McGinnis he was as a child. After going bad he had went through a drastic change, especially involving the friendship the young man had with Max. In time it was almost as if they had never known each other prior to Hamilton Hill; prior to his juvey record. That _could_ have been a positive thing – a sign of starting afresh with her and making things right. But it wasn't. Rather it made things even more difficult than they should have been.

Terrence steps forward and the door slides automatically open, heading straight for the elevator and pressing the button; waiting patiently for the transport to arrive. When it finally does he steps inside and touches a button for the floor desired, foot tapping expectantly and nervousness growing more visible. What would he say? Did she still feel like she did out there on the streets? The ride seems to move excruciatingly slow and once he finally arrives Terry can only give a sigh of relief. Making a sharp right down the hall; one, two three…six, seven…He pauses at the door and breathes heavily, raising a hand and knocking against the frame with a slight tremble. There is no answer, and he presses the doorbell instead. But the moments pass without a response and he tries the doorknob. The portal into the apartment swings up with ease…bingo.

It was dark inside – the only form of illumination coming through the opened windows being the light from the full moon. "Anybody home?" Terry calls out, looking into the blueish grey lit apartment.

"I didn't think you would come."

"Being away so long," Terry smiles, turning to face the darkened hallway as a form slowly begins to make its way into the light, "you must have forgotten I always come when you call."

"You are an opportunist to the point of stupidity McGinnis." Terry beams. Now _that_ was his old Max. The girl steps into the living room wearing a cotton nightgown, enough to make McGinnis blush in embarrassment. The gown was mid-thigh length and grey, with a slouching shoulder and thick long sleeves and the shape of a fuzzy off-white heart in the center of her chest. It looked so adorable…it looked so incredibly sexy. She was barefoot, comfy. Just the way he remembered her to usually be.

"Were you sleeping?" he asks, motioning towards her outfit.

Max smiles softly and nods. "Yeah…it's been a while since I've been in my very own bed to myself. I've been sharing one for way too long."

At this Terry frowns. "Let me guess: Zander…and your daughter." He sounded way more hostile than originally intended.

Max looks convicted. "I guess you could say that."

"There were others weren't there?"

Conviction immediately turns to anger. "And just what are you implying?"

The young man leans against the kitchen countertop and folds his arms defensively. "A high profile Queen like you, I'm sure there were a lot of guys who would be happy to have a share in that."

"Girls too," Max adds with a smart ass tone. "I am a sexy beast after all."

"And it's probably been a long time since you had sex with anyone after Zander died. That had to be rough."

"I've got plenty more ways," Max yells, "of releasing some steam other than fucking anything on two legs and with a dick McGinnis! Or maybe," she adds coldly, "you can't understand that. So let me rephrase: I don't have to lower myself to fucking anything on two legs with a dick or some 'lips'!"

The future Dark Knight narrows his brows. "I'm not interested in hearing about your bisexual sex parties Max."

"Oh grow up Terry! You are such an imbecile! Childish as fuck!"

But rather than grow anymore heated McGinnis bites his bottom lip and snickers. "Max, did you honestly just stomp your foot? Who's childish now?"

Gibson cocks her head to the side briefly before giggling quietly at first, and then erupting into full fledged laughter alongside the man who stood before her. All previous quarrel was completely eradicated from memory. This was what they came here for. Terry throws an arm around Max's shoulder and chuckles. "I've missed you Maxie."

"I guess the feeling is mutual Ter." McGinnis smirks. "But seriously though, I was taking a nap…and it wasn't a bad thing."

"What?"

"Sharing a bed. I just would've rathered-," Max stops, biting her lip in an unsure anxiety.

"Rather what? C'mon Max, we've got to put things out on the table. Everything."

Max sighs and faces her best friend, placing each hand upon his chest and gazing up at him with a tormented expression. "I would have rather it was you, laying in the bed with me."

Terry grows speechless, staring back at her with a struggling façade. She had no idea how badly he had wanted her to say those words. He couldn't resist it; not after so many years and such bad blood between them now finally drifting away. "It's never too late," he whispers, placing a finger beneath her chin, "to start and try again." He pulls her mouth to his, touching her soft and luscious lips gently at first. Sigh escapes from Max's nostrils at the sensation of their mouths softly touching one another. For so long she had wanted this…and with the possibility of what she may have to do when this was all over, Max had to make this last. She places her fingers against the side of his neck, caressing the flesh there in gentle strokes until finally Terry pulls back – wild fire blazing in his eyes. "What are you doing?" he voice whines out.

"Don't fight it Terry."

"Max," he says, grabbing her wrists and forcing her hands away from his neck. "I can't. I want to, but I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"You'd only be hurting me by pushing me away." Max manages to wring her hands free of his grasp, placing one palm back on his neck, his spot, and lowering the other to his pants zipper, grasping at the hardening flesh there. "Please Ter. This is what I want." She redirects his path and pushes him back towards the couch, slamming his body onto the cushion before mounting and continuing to kiss him. "Don't fight it."

"Max," Terry murmurs between each burning kiss. But he couldn't stop it, not now. Both of his hands find themselves firmly gripping Max's buttocks, slowly pushing and pulling her frame back and forth against his waist, inhaling sharply as Maxine's nails dig into his shoulder. So that's how he wanted it. But before the queen can think she is suddenly flipped over onto her back…and McGinnis is on top of her, his shirt already discarded. Terry kisses her neck, her chest, pulling down the chest of her dress just enough to release her breasts. Without hesitation he pushes his mouth there, sucking on her erected nipple and moving his tongue across it in quick wild bursts – earning a moan of pleasure to sound itself from Max, flooding into the air and making Terry's senses go crazy.

He lowers his self, going down and finally pulling up the dress and gaining view of her exposed flower. He pulls back the petals and kisses the inside of her thigh, her naval in tormenting ways that causes Max to sit up and look him dead in the eye. "Terry, don't," she warns. But to no avail. Before she can get out the rest of the threat McGinnis had already attacked her with his mouth, and Max squealed, falling back upon the couch as he licked and kissed on her pocketbook hungrily. This was far beyond the expectations she had imagined….much farther.

After some time Terry finally sits up and pulls off her gown completely, staring in amazement at her perfectly shaped and toned body before unbuckling and removing his pants and boxers. His hardened member twitches slightly and he wraps his hand around the flesh and moves forward, easing it carefully inside Max; gritting his teeth at the tight, warm, and lubricated sensation of her enveloping around him. Max takes a deep breath, eyes rolling into the back of her head. She felt so good around him that Terry cannot even try to pause. He immediately moves in and out of her, calling her name and giving a satisfied moan at the incredible feeling of the sex they were having. Max shakes her head, holding onto Terry's waist as he moved about inside of her in splendid ways: pushing, pulling, dipping and going about in entrancing circular motions that were enough to send shivers through her spine. His thrusts grow more defined, harder, quicker, forcing her own body to react with jolts and mews of pleasure. She rolls him over, mounting once again on his member and pulling her head back.

With her hands situated on his chest for support, Max begins to ride him in erotic sways of the hips – Terry nearly yelling out at the sensation and apparent expertise she had gained. Palms once again on her buttocks he propels her back and forth faster and she begins to tremble. This was more than just sex, it was a reunion of mind, heart, and body. In these moments they shared a lifetime of sorrows and longings, becoming one in joy and freedom. This was what it meant, this was love.

Terry changes their position so that they are laying on their sides, him behind her as the young hero begins to thrust inside of her heavily and with force, arms clutching the woman around her upper chest as one of Max's hands grip tightly behind to his waist, the other outstretched before them and digging into the cushions angrily, nearly ripping the fabric while her cheek is buried into it as well. It felt so good, and the pleasure only grew better as she neared her climax. Finally some moments later an extraordinary tingling begins to travel down from the crown of her to her feet before coming back upwards and surrounding the area where McGinnis so heartily was loving, his groans growing louder as he too reached the end. With one final thrust a wave of ecstasy explodes inside of them, causing them to shiver and convulse without control, yelling loudly and clutching hold of one another tightly.

The convulsing comes to an end and Max rolls over, burying her face into Terry's chest.

*****When McGinnis finally opens his eyes it is early morning, the sun glowing defiantly in the living room. Last night had been incredible. He had never made love, nor been made loved to, like that before. All throughout the night they had tossed back and forth on the couch, on the bed. And while there had been a part of the young Batman who had seemed to sense all the sex was some form of goodbye – some way for Max to hold on to a part of him forever – the idea was quickly expunged. But all that mattered was the moment: and in that moment McGinnis had never been so happy or so in love.

He stretches and yawns, arms clutching around the frame of a soft body pillow. Body pillow? Hadn't Max been in his arms all night. His ice blue eyes scan the living room for any sign of life or previous movement but pauses at the sudden realization of something…Max was gone.

*****Barbara Gordon stands before the media outside of Gotham City Hall, waiting them to quiet down before she speaks clearly and with certain authority. "To the Gotham People," she begins, the reporters and gathered spectators growing immediately silent. "We know all too well the dangers and troubles that often face this city; those of which have been here for years even back in my time. And as time passes and knowledge grows, so does this threat. A threat that is so powerful it even forces the best of us into the darkness, erasing all memory of judgment of the light." The Commissioner eyes the crowd, observing their confused yet agreeable reactions.

"I have a statement concerning the tragic events that we have come across, including the horrifying battle which took place early three nights ago in the heart of our city. After thorough investigation, confessions, and obtained information in this case the Gotham PD along with myself and the Mayor have come to see that Maxine Gibson was an extraordinary woman; and a model citizen who struggled with many things for her young age. In the mixture of that, the leader of a world terrorist group known as Kobra, became infatuated and obsessed with her after a chance encounter and then pursued her. Maxine, being the model and brilliant citizen of Gotham that she was, refused. Desperate, this Kobra obtained devices formulated, created and used by the criminal Spellbinder, whom I'm sure many of you remember, had been using his 'influence', if you could call it that, to gain mental control over the people and youth – forcing them to commit crimes.

"This was used upon Maxine Gibson, and she lost all of her will; becoming the woman that Kobra programed her to." The people whisper amongst one another in a weary realization. Spellbinder had proved his devices troublesome before; and everything seemed to tie together in the end. That poor Gibson girl: forced to forget herself and take part in such vile acts. Barbara clears her throat. "Under this psychological control Maxine wed, and later conceived a child with the ruler who captured her. The Kobra leader was killed, eventually and not long after Gibson's capture, by another criminal and Gibson had been forced once again to then take the title of the ruler of Kobra – formulating and heading many attacks of all sorts not just here in Gotham, but across the world. Yes. Kobra is an international terrorist organization. No place is safe; for even the Justice League of old had countless run ins with them; specifically our once beloved Batman.

"In the end, thanks to the new Caped Crusader, the fatal technology of Spellbinder was extinguished and Gibson, along with multiple others who had been forced into the servitude of Kobra, were released from their mental imprisonment and regained their true selves once again. I, the Commissioner, the District Attorney, and Mayor of Gotham City, hereby pardon all crimes affiliated with and provoked by Maxine Gibson and the others who names shall not be given." Barbara turns to walk away when a reporter yells loudly above all the bustle.

"Commissioner! Commissioner Gordon! Where is Maxine Gibson now? After such a traumatic incident will you be offering her some kind of therapy so she and the others can get back on their feet?"

Barbara closes her eyes and turns back towards the microphone. "We received news that Ms. Gibson has left Gotham. Where, I do not know? But I can only assume she has retreated from here in shame of what she was forced to do. That realization can be detrimental to any person. But I do wish to send this message out," she looks straight into a video camera. "We do not blame you, nor do the ones you love…so do not blame yourself. Wherever you are, and whatever you do, just know this: you will always be welcome here….Gotham is your home."

Gordon turns from the reporters and heads back inside the City Hall wearily, ignoring the calls and questions which flooded after her. Down the halls she treads before finally reaching an office. She opens the door and narrows her brows at the old man sitting comfortably in the plush chair with hands resting on the hook of his cane. "Did you see and hear everything, Bruce?" she asks, resting against the edge of the desk in front of him.

"Yes. You took the role up quite well, Barb."

"Yeah well," she adds with a smile, "I've always liked being in the line of action. Retirement never was much of an option for me."

"Not even alongside a wealthy billionaire?"

"That one is _your_ fault!" Barbara exclaims with an exuberant laugh which seemed somewhat out of place. "Besides, I'm happily married now. You missed that chance." She stops, a strange compassion presiding over her disposition. "How's the kid holding up?"

"He's," Bruce sighs, "pulling through. He was shocked. I'm sure the brat's heard your report. Hopefully she did too."

"Poor McGinnis."

Bruce smiles and stands, heading for the door. "Don't pity him too much; he's still got a job to do. Besides," the old man adds with a mischievous wink, "things always have a knack of turning around in ways we least expect it. Isn't that the testimony of heroes?" He closes the door behind him, leaving Barbara looking both curious as well as satisfied. Yes, Bruce…yes they did.

*****Terry lays across his bed quietly, staring out the window at the noon sky, observing the clouds drift by with a piece of paper resting lazily in his palm. The sound of the small television in his room grows silent as the broadcasting station wraps up Gordon's public announcement. He would have to thank her later for coming up with such a brilliant story. Life would have been hard for Max if she stayed here. He extends his hands out for the blue sky outside his home, a gentle smile making its way across his lips at the remembrance of Max laying in his arms, telling him she loved him.

_Terry,_

_I thank you for everything, and for never giving up on me even when I had given up on myself. If there is one thing that is for certain and has never failed in all the years we've known each other its this: you are my light in my hour of darkness._

_But that doesn't excuse everything I've done here. I knew what I was doing, and I did it for two reasons: 1. Because I felt like there was nothing left. And 2. Because I _could_. Say whatever you want about me, losing you, then Zander and Nyra…it did something to me; something I can't truly explain. _

_Truth be told I can't stand the distance, and I can't make it out here alone; but I'm not alone. Not anymore. I have Amunet, my beautiful daughter, my followers, and more importantly I've got you._

_In the midst of all this conflict and what I've been through I feel like I've seen every sunset; but last night – being with you – showed me differently; or at least that if I have I could stand to see a few more._

_I'm leaving Gotham: and by the time you awaken and find this letter I'll already be gone and there will be no trace left. Terrence, don't cry for me. I'm shedding enough tears for the both of us. Someday you may see me again. I can't say how soon or how far – but that possibility will always stand._

_This is so hard…I don't want to leave, but this isn't something I want – it's something I _have_ to do. There's a wind calling for me, and I have to go. Just do me a favor and call my name on that wind so I can follow it back someday. Terry, where you are is my love, my home. Don't ever think I'm walking away from you. We both know I was never strong enough for that. Your love flows through me, it keeps me going…_

_Whether it be in this world or the next, it's to you I will always return…I love you…forever and always…_

_Max_

"Don't keep me waiting too long," McGinnis whispers as a breeze makes itself into his room. "Max…beloved."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	16. Ch16 It's To You II

_Hey everybody! well here it is! the final chapter to Queen Kobra! 16 chapters and so far this is my longest fiction! I want to thank my bestie/"true love of bestitude" **LIBRADIVA83** as well as our other love **Gleek2Beat**, **Silverquickstar, Dispatcher652,** and to my other readers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Im going to miss this story! So now, if you want to keep reading The Hunted Sequel is now up and running with eight current chapters. Anyways please review - i'm anxious to know just how much you all have truly liked this story. Thanks so much once again!_

* * *

_**It's to You**_

Paxton Powers shifts his eyes about within the gala hall inside of the main Wayne Powers office building, brows furrowed in bitter annoyance. The final preparation for the annual Trust Ball had been left in his care and all of Gotham was aware. He smirks briefly as a lovely young waitress, probably of legal age by the look of her body, brings over a sample delectable French appetizer to ensure the chef was on point. After tasting the creation he smiles pleasantly in approval, watching her butt swaying as she walked away. He just might ensure she got a raise. The speakers let out a humming scratch as the sound check proceeds, gaining Powers's attention.

The Trust Ball was just that – a formal gala where all of Wayne Powers biggest investors, partners, and so on would gather as a sign that they could still be relied upon for moral as well as financial support when the waters grew unstable…the majority weren't, but there were still some who could be trusted; and they were all friends and partners of Bruce Wayne since his younger days – proof that loyalty was truly a rarity. But the true excitement was the fact that Bruce Wayne regained immediate and complete control over his family's business again. Powers intended to make the ball as grand and extraordinary as possible – not for the sake of Wayne's success, but to hopefully persuade some of his elder rival's loyal lackeys to follow after him and join the part-time criminal's own business. And from there he could possibly sabotage Wayne Enterprises…patience was a tactful and incredibly troublesome virtue.

"Mr. Powers, sir?" a female receptionist with short blonde hair calls from the gala entry doors. She could use another raise too.

"What is it Cheryl?" Paxton questions, making his way over to her; blinking in surprise as she hands him an opal toned parchment document laced with an intricate and superior letterhead. "News from the board?"

"No sir," Cheryl answers with a strange glint. "It's a request from some new company to attend the Trust Ball. I just got off the phone with their CEO. She is considering tying her business with Wayne Powers."

Paxton smirks deviously. If he could convince this CEO to join Powers Enterprises instead. Nothing was better than fresh meat. "And just," he asks, overlooking the request form curiously, "what's the name of this little lady's company?"

Cheryl looks around and whispers, "Sir, if we may talk in private?" Paxton narrows his brows and leads Cheryl back towards a small enclosed office within the ballroom and shuts the door. He flicks on the light switch, closes the blinds shut and folds his arms as Cheryl leans back against the desk and stares at him. "I take it you got some info on the company."

Cheryl's expression turns pouty. "And just what were you doing with Marie?"

"Marie? That's off topic my dear."

"That whore of a waitress. I saw you staring."

Powers loosens his tie and grins. "Can I not _admire_? What's another piece of ass?"

Cheryl parts her legs as Powers lifts her up on the desk and begins kissing her neck. "Is there a true difference between ass and shit?" She gasps as Paxton moves forward with _that_ look. "Don't you want my info first?"

Powers steps back, eyes practically burning with lust. "Better talk fast."

"The company is new, it wasn't founded until about five years ago. It's called Venym Industries – they've got branches surfacing everywhere lately but the main facility was down in Puerto Rico even though the CEO and the majority of her main staff are American; CEO sounds black though. I heard they're making a move back here. The CEO is from Gotham from what I've researched."

Intriguing…very intriguing. "Got a backstory on her?"

Cheryl shakes her head. "Not much. All I could find is that she's major young, younger than you, about twenty or around there – and she's got a kid…But that's not the best part. Apparently she's attained and saved up some ridiculous wealth. So far her company within itself is worth about 31.7 million – and it's just starting."

Powers' mouth practically breaks from shock. "Over…"he stutters, "30 million? And it's just five years old?"

Cheryl grabs her boss by the loose tie and pulls him back into her frame. "And the girl is worth almost a billion." Paxton's body grows frigid. She was worth double what he was. He had to have her. She introduced herself as 'Em' – probably short for Emily or Emilia or something. So…" her brows narrow seductively, "how'd I do?"

Powers unbuckles his pants swiftly while attacking her chest. "We just might have to make this, us, official." She begins to undress…success.

***** "I have reason to believe you did that on purpose." Bruce hobbles from the front door to the edge of the drive where his car was waiting. He directs a scowl towards Terry as he comes around the vehicle to open the door for the boss.

The now young man smiles sheepishly, "There were a lot of Jokerz out tonight."

"Suck it up," Bruce grumbles annoyingly.

McGinnis rolls his eyes, closing the door after Bruce slides inside with a labored grunt and dashes to the driver's side. He knew that in spite of the old man's complaints that Wayne was actually excited. They both knew what tonight meant: Bruce Wayne's last night of having to deal with Powers and the first night of regaining control over his empire. That was something worth celebrating! McGinnis ignores the accusations about them being late – Wayne knew by the way his apprentice drove that they'd get there on time; Ball started at 7 – Terry looks at the clock. 6:51? Oh, they'd make it with time to spare.

Terrence had attended the annual Trust Ball every year for the 4, 5 years – and it bored him to death every single time. Even the women were mainly much too old; or way too stuck up…the one night he loathed with passion. Nothing exciting ever happened at these things. Nothing. Before long the car comes to a stop outside of the main office and the two were heading inside, the sound of applause welcoming them. Barbara approaches, taking her old friend into a warm embrace amongst the activity of their arrival. It wasn't often that the Commissioner wore a smile…they'd do better to enjoy it.

Terry looks around, noting unhappily the sight of Paxton flirting with the help while still somehow managing to eye a group of women staring at him intentionally – the receptionist Cheryl's posture tense even from the other side of the room. Not that he really cared about Cheryl: a two faced, deceitful, coy woman whose lipstick was always too seductive and devious of a red and lovely eyes always glassed over in an undesirable coldness. Her body was nice, but everything that looked good wasn't good for you – plus he'd seen better…touched better. Compared to the frame of that lovely woman of the past who still had his heart Cheryl was a stick figure without definitive edges. How he missed that one girl…An unusual buzz suddenly drifts across the ball and turns back for the entryway: men had begun adjusting their double breasted suits while talking in almost competitive voices, the women whispering amongst one another in a manner laced in gossip, much too large jewelry blaring against the lights of the room. Even Paxton realized that there was something so much more important than exposed breasts, turning from the women and searching around the room for something.

Barbara sighs, motioning towards the main door, folding her arms nonchalantly. "Everybody's going in for the kill." The two Batmans look at her in bewilderment. She huffs with annoyance – ofcourse these two, the most exposed people of Gotham, would somehow not know…blame it on the suit. "Rumor got out today that some extra wealthy CEO is coming to town. Her worth is almost a billion, her company over 30.5 million…and her industry is new. Your clients are hoping to get in on the action."

Terry chuckles. "Jealous Barb?"

"More like concerned. The last thing I need is another power hungry corporate head with a twisted agenda walking my streets."

Bruce shrugs before stating in a mysterious tone, "Who really know? She just may be what we need…what we're looking for."

Other than talk of the mysterious millionaire the Trust Ball dragged on slowly and without purpose. Terry was starving – and even though the food was usually pretty good he hated the wait for it to be served. There were constant unnecessary "preparations". First there was the opening speeches, then the mingling while the kitchen help finished preparations, then everyone had to be seated followed abruptly by more speeches…and _then_ the food came; and right now they were still at the mingling stage. He could've been out saving a damn hamster from the jaws of a cat right now – that sure as hell would've been more entertaining.

But then, just before the request to be seated for dinner came, the doors opened and in walked a slew of bodyguards; gaining the immediate attention and blazing expectation of the ball's attendees. A little girl, around the age of four or five, skips into the room with her perfect creamed skin and short raven black hair about her little head in intricate elf-like curls. Her eyes were as black as her locks, and an adorable giggle flowed out of her. She wore a beautiful purple "church" dress with a white ribbon tied around the waist and white shoes. The child looked so small and yet so incredibly vibrant. Terry thought she had to be the most beautiful little girl he'd ever seen – and everyone else had to be thinking it too. "Mama," the little one practically sung out.

And then another voice, one so calm and familiar that is makes Terry's heart skip a beat in recognition, calls out from behind the guards, "Don't run away from me—," everyone's eyes widen in surprise as the reporters go on a field day while the mother steps forth into the open, "-Amunet." Her luxurious brown skin, those rich oak eyes, and that enticing body frame all being accented by an off the shoulder long sleeved crème gown that hugged her frame just right in mermaid style before flaring out and ending with an elegant train. But it was one thing that made the media and McGinnis recognize her: that round lovely face, accented by that unmistakable pixie cut neon pink hair.

"I don't believe it!" a reporter exclaims before the others. "It's you! The Gibson girl! Uadjit! What are you doing here?"

Max takes her child's hand and motions her guards to stay back. With a brilliant smile the young woman explains, "I'm here for the Trust Ball – and to do what I can to assist Mr. Wayne with his endeavors."

"But how?" cries out another, the camera flashes seeming to grow more defined.

Max turns her head towards him, that flawless smile never seeming to fade, making the people gasp in enticement. "I'm head of the new company I'm sure you've all heard about: Venym Industries we're here to pledge our honor to Wayne Enterprises. Isn't that right," she asks looking down at the little girl, "Amunet?" The child nods, hiding behind her mother's leg.

The attendees are speechless – never would they have imagined that Maxine Gibson, the girl who had been forced with the tech of Spellbinder, to return back to Gotham as a powerful corporate head. The words seemed unattainable. She had seemingly returned on the right track, and her beauty radiated with the good that was over filling her life. McGinnis can only ponder and remain dumbfounded: the last time he had seen his best friend was five years ago in her apartment, where they made love all throughout the night before she had vanished in the morning. She'd left him a letter stating they may never see each other again but she'd always have a part of him with her. And now here she was…Here…

Max shifts her gaze and smiles at the sight of her love standing there gawking at them with a blatant lack of finesse that somehow seemed attractive – she truly loved an idiot…her idiot.

**** The moonlight was so overwhelming as Max walked along the little garden path outside of the ballroom. Surrounding her were trees and various flowers from which the most calming fragrances expelled from. And in the center of the garden was a small pond surrounded by massive flat-topped boulders for sitting. She sighs softly, pleased that the night was turning out so well; extending out her hands as if taking in energy from the moonlight. People had been trying to get her into their hands (both figuratively and actually) all night; and the garden was just the rest and peace she needed.

A cocky smirk explodes upon her face in remembrance of Paxton's attempt to get Max to not only fall into Powers Enterprises, but into his bed as well. He had took her hand into his, kissing it seductively by adding a twist of tongue upon her wrist…his face immediately burned red from the strike she had gave him. It wasn't just the fact of the move he had made, but the perv had tried to add Amunet into the mix. Practically eating Max's hand before catching glimpse of the daughter staring with curious eyes; enough to make the Powers son to stop his attack on the mother and kneel down towards Amunet. "You have a beautiful daughter, Gibson," he complimented darkly. "I know her coming about must've been a hard one, but I can assure you, Powers Enterprises will do whatever we can, whatever I can, to keep you, and," he added while reaching out to touch Amunet's head, "your precious little daughter safe."

Within the instant Max had snatched her hostage hand from Paxton, yanked her daughter back with gentle force into the arms of a bodyguard standing behind her – arms extended out and ready immediately – and, with her free palm, slapped Paxton so hard on the jaw that the troublemaking head immediately fell back against the nearest table, disturbing the glass and plates – thankfully no food on them yet. With a fierce snarl like expression on her face, Max threatened, "Don't you ever think you've got what it takes to touch or threaten me or my daughter again! I'll buy your company right out from under your nose and sell the investments, collateral, _you_, to a diaper testing manufacture for triple the profit while the only enterprising Powers will be doing is making slimy old worn down mascot costumes for skitzy retailers in the slums!"

Bruce thought the gesture was so hilarious an actual grin and chuckle managed to explode onto his face; earning the horrifying embarrassment of Paxton. His skin tone flared to a dark shade of red, exclaiming loudly he'd have no part in supporting or promoting a criminal whore and her bastard daughter…well, it didn't sit well with the committee nor the attendants of the Trust Ball; Paxton was forced to leave his own party – and no one acted heartbroken over it except for Cheryl Richardson, his pretty little secretary whom he fired a few seconds after for "impudence". Max laughed. Cheryl screamed bloody murder, and had to also be escorted off the premises.

"Leave it to you to bring up some excitement."

She grins softly, turning her upper torso back towards him as the moon light glistened across her frame like some mystical entity. "I'm the Queen after all." He looked somewhat a mixture of tired, flustered, and relieved; as if he had been searching for her all night. "You must've really been calling my name out huh?" What a brilliant reference to the letter she'd left him those years ago.

McGinnis slowly approaches as if he were afraid she would vanish like a dream if he wasn't careful. "What happened?"

Max looks back at the lunar planet – might as well get in all the information while everything was going good. "I realized life would be too complicated for me at the time here in Gotham. I had to redeem _and_ punish myself – so I left. I revoked my claim on Kobra and gave control to Raphael instead. I still have pretty strong ties with Kobra and its members – they say I'm the only Queen. Truth be told, sometimes I even miss it." Max dusts off one of the boulders and sits. "But I couldn't escape that easily. Kobra and I shared lives; so no matter how much I tried to persuade them otherwise many of the operatives followed after me."

Terry nods, starting to piece everything together, sitting beside her comfortably just like they used to so long ago. "Your bodyguards?"

"Same members of my Imperial Guard – dumbies," she scorns with a loving lure. She watches as Terry slowly reaches out and takes her hand. How wonderful that felt. "Then that's when I met up with you…that morning we all left and headed to Puerto Rico. The mansion we stayed in was once a Kobra nest…but it was our home. I was smart, keeping profits from my days with Kobra and investing them thoroughly. That's how Venym began. It was the perfect cover up for all of my 'employees' and 'exceeding' wealth. I couldn't turn my people away, so they live and work with me just like in the old days. Some still prove 'useful' but I love them. Anyways, through the name Venym and my power and influence from past endeavors I've made a change…but it was still empty," Maxine adds with a puppy pout, gazing up at McGinnis longingly. She looks deep into his eyes. "_I_ was still empty." Her fingers massage his knuckles. "I…Terry I missed you-!"

She doesn't have time to finish; Terrence forces his lips upon hers in a longing attack, allowing the old memories and desires to resurface within them. For so long he wanted to be with her again – and the man needed the proof that this wasn't just some dream. Within that simple kiss, an entire conversation proceeds between, so to the point that once they finally pull away they can only gaze into each other's faces, sharing gentle pecks upon one another's cheeks. Finally. "Where's Amunet?"

"Sleeping in the chair with one of my guards for the night. She's taken quite a liking to him."

McGinnis raises a brow. "That guard," he ponders, remembering the man giving McGinnis a huge smile although his attitude seemed somewhat…robotic. "He isn't…?"

Max smiles. "Zeta's camaflouge is growing better if you couldn't recognize him. Amunet loves that metal heap, don't ask me why; probably the same reason I do."

"Alright then," McGinnis suddenly declares, pulling Max to her feet.

"What?"

"Let's go get her together."

"Get her?"

Terry kisses Max's forehead. "Things have been difficult, but I do love you Max. And we're going to work through this together. You've been forgiven – and it's time you start over; just not so secretive anymore." He gently pulls her towards the open doors. "Let's go get our daughter."

Max pauses at first, not really sure of how serious he was being. But the look on his countenance was sincere, and she covered her eyes with her free hand, trying to fight back the tears. "Yeah," she states as he pulls her forehead to his lips once more before leading them back into the ball, "let's get our daughter." They walk inside, preparing to face everything, the media, the speculation, _everything_, just as they were entering through the doors – hand in hand.

_I've seen every sunset, and with all that I've learned…it's to you, I will always – always…Return…._

_THE END…_


End file.
